The Green Nightmare
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: When the Rangers' finest hour becomes their darkest, they must unite like never before to stop their greatest challenge yet...one of their own.
1. Drifting Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

**A/N: I've been thinking about this idea for awhile now, and I'm finally writing it down. It picks up the morning after The White Light, Part 2.  
**

* * *

The school bell finally rang. Not the good bell though, the one that meant first period Friday morning was starting. Yea, all bells sounded the same, but Zack Taylor could always hear something a little different in the first period bell. Something taunting him. Mrs. Applebee entered the room, looking at all of the students before speaking.

"Class, I want to introduce our newest student to you." She started, as a boy stepped up next to her, looking nervous. But that wasn't a very big surprise, all the new kids hated how Mrs. Applebee did this to them. "This is David Whaley, he just moved here from Seattle."

"Hi, David." The half asleep class sounded off with almost no enthusiasm.

It was enough for Mrs. Applebee, though, as she smiled and David went and found his desk. Right behind Zack, in front of Kimberly, and in between Trini and Billy. Zack was still tired and sore from yesterday, and wasn't feeling like meeting new people for once in his life. That didn't stop his teammates behind him, though.

"Hi David! I'm Kimberly!" The energetic Pink Ranger said behind him. "This is Billy, Trini, and Zack!" She continued, pointing to each of them, and David shook hands with all of them, except Zack, who didn't even turn around. He didn't mean to be rude, but he really didn't have the energy this early in the morning. He was sure that by second period he'd be his hyperactive self, though. His eyes started to drift shut as he heard Mrs. Applebee begin with the lesson for the day.

* * *

First period. Chemistry. A horrible combination. Jason hated chemistry with a passion. Actually, he hated all science classes. He usually managed, but this was the first semester he had science without Billy alongside him. And even if he had Billy in his class, the teacher had randomly assigned lab partners this semester, so either way, he was screwed.

Jason was glancing across the room, while drinking the coffee he had picked up on the way to school through a straw. Yea, having any food or drink during chemistry was a serious hazard and against all the rules, but whatever. He'd faced much worse health hazards. He noticed a group on the other side of the room that he couldn't help but smile at. Or maybe it was Skull's annoying, high pitch laugh. Skull was paired up with one of the newer kids in the school, the quiet and shy Adam Park. Jason didn't know him that well, but it was pretty clear that he and Skull were completely different than each other. He continued to glance around, and saw his two football buddies, Shane Stevens and Ray McGuire, who ended up together, despite the random assignments for partners. Jason wished so much to be partners with either one of them. Instead, he looked at his own partner, who was busy at work with all the chemicals. Jason didn't even know what the assignment was, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't concocting a truth serum that when put in the water pipes would make the Power Rangers come forth and reveal themselves.

"Bulk, why don't we actually get to work on the assignment?" Jason asked, shuffling past the application for the Peace Conference in his binder, and pulling out the worksheet for the day.

"Would you shut up, dweeb? I'm almost done here." Bulk snapped, clearly frustrated.

Jason just let out a small grunt as he dozed off into his thoughts again. He was still tired and sore from yesterday's battle, so he just let Bulk have his fun. He started thinking about this new obsession Bulk and Skull had with finding the Power Rangers' identities. Jason had to admit, they had come dangerously close to the truth several times now, the closest yet being the video tape that had recorded them morphing. He still could not believe that these two had come far closer than exposing the Rangers than anyone else, including the military. Jason let out a small laugh as he remembered the time a squad on F16s intercepted Kimberly in her Pterodactyl Zord early in their careers as Rangers, and tried to get her to return to base for questioning. She'd managed to get away, and even Zordon admitted that he had not expected that at all.

"What's so funny, geek?" Bulk snapped again, responding to Jason's random laugh.

"Nothing. Just wondering. How goes the search for the Power Rangers?" Jason covered, actually attempting to make casual conversation with Bulk.

"You have any idea how close I always come? That idiot Skull always screws it up though." Bulk answered, frustrated.

Jason hadn't seen an opportunity like that since the Hatchasarous had opened its mouth and practically let him jump right in to go for Cardiatron. Even if that didn't turn out exactly as planned...whatever!

"Sounds like Skull doesn't want you finding out who the Rangers really are." Jason said casually.

Bulk finally looked up from his work and right at Jason, obviously aggravated. "And WHY would Skull not want me finding out who the Rangers really are?"

Jason just shrugged. "Maybe Skull's a Ranger."

Bulk froze. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened. Skull couldn't be a Ranger...could he? He would have to be incredibly good to be able to pull that off right in front of him. But then, the Rangers were good. No, wait, it was impossible. "Skull can't be a Ranger, numb skull. He was with me when we saw all six of them at the race." Bulk answered.

"Yea, but did you see the news yesterday? There's that new White Ranger in town." Jason and Bulk instantly looked over at Skull, busy messing up all of Adam's hard work. The two of them then looked back at each other and Jason continued. "I mean, if I was a Power Ranger, I would have a really good cover."

Bulk thought about that, and looked back at Skull. Of course! A really good cover. Like being a bumbling idiot when not saving the world. He would have to watch his friend a lot closer now. Yea...he had found his ticket to the Rangers' identities. How could he not have seen it before? "Yea...hey, thanks." Bulk said to Jason, which surprised Jason because he could tell Bulk really meant it.

"No problem, Bulk. Just trying to help out." Jason answered, doing his best to not bust out laughing right there. It was those little things that mattered.

* * *

Tommy was in a complete daze as he thought about everything that had happened. Once again, he was back in Angel Grove. Once again, he was fighting to save the world. Once again, he was a Power Ranger. Things were different this time though. He was the White Ranger now. A brand new Power created just for him. Not to mention he was now the leader of the team. Zordon sure had a lot of faith in him. He was pretty happy about it, though. What he wasn't happy about was the fact that Zordon announced it to the whole team for the first time with Tommy right there. He could see the hurt in Jason's eyes and voice, but Jason had put on his best smile and just said "This is great!"

He knew is wasn't great though. Jason was distant the whole battle, commanding the Red Dragon Zord alone, and letting them try out the newest Megazord. Tommy cringed when he thought back to the end of that battle. He and the others were celebrating their victory with high fives, pats on the back, and everything else ordinary when Jason came over the radio.

_"Alright! Great job, Rangers! Now, let's disengage the Zords and get back to the Command Center." Jason had said. No big deal. He always said that after they won the battles. That was his leader speech. _

_The silence that followed that just about killed Tommy. Finally, Jason came back over the radio. "Oh, uh. Right, sorry."_

_That didn't help. Tommy had struggled for some kind of unique phrase to say, but all that came out was "...Alright! Great job, Rangers! Now, let's disengage the Zords and get back to the Command Center." Tommy had wanted to slam his head into console right there, but controlled himself. But, the Rangers detached their Zords and took them back to their hiding spots, and they'd met at the Command Center for their debriefing like always._

Tommy had been really hesitant to talk to Jason ever since the leadership transfer. He knew Jason was hurt, but he also knew he wouldn't show it at all. He'd just bottle it up and try to deal with it on his own, until Kim would finally force him to talk about it one on one with her, and then things would be cool. Except Tommy would still feel like a jackass. He glanced down at his watch with a sigh. Only fifteen more minutes in first period.

So, with that to refresh his mind, he walked into class, late as usual. Mrs. Applebee gave him a stern look, but had all but given up on breaking this habit. Tommy started to head for his desk, right in the middle of the four Rangers in this class with him, and but noticed some new kid sitting there. Ouch. So that's how Jason felt.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was decent. Please review!**


	2. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: And here's chapter two. Not a whole lot to say here.

* * *

One minute left. One long minute. Kimberly was doing her nails, Jason was asleep, and Billy was the only one in the class still listening to the teacher and taking notes. Tommy hadn't been able to focus all day. He had a billion thoughts running through his head. He had a date planned with Kimberly tonight, for starters. But that was as far as they'd planned. Another thought was the White Ranger Powers. He felt like a little kid, but he honestly wanted to play around with them some. He had only morphed once, for a short battle, and was itching to see just what he was fully capable of here. Especially that Tigerzord. Man, that thing was awesome. Hey, there was an idea. Maybe Zordon would let him and Kim take it for a short joyride tonight. Just to test it and all. And then there was the whole thing where he had taken over the leadership role. He and Jason were in a few classes together, but hadn't spoken. Thankfully there'd been some other Rangers there too. Then there was this David guy. He seemed pretty cool, he'd met most of the team first thing in the morning, and Tommy and Jason a little later. Billy and David were actually getting to be pretty good friends really fast, since they were in most of each others classes. Finally, the bell rang. Tommy got up as Kimberly and Billy packed their things up and Jason mumbled something incoherent, waking up as well. 

"Finally! The weekend! I thought it would never come!" Kimberly said as the four of them headed out the door into the hall.

"I agree, time really did seem to pass much slower than usual." Billy added on.

"So what's the plan for the day guys?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Leader. You tell us." Kimberly said with a laugh, immediately regretting what she said as a silence fell between them.

It was Jason himself who finally said something. "I've got to move some furniture for my uncle, but I should be free after that."

"Furniture? Do you need any assistance?" Billy asked.

"Zack said he'd help out, but I could always use a third man if you're up for it." Jason answered as they reached their lockers and he turned the code on his, opening it and dumping all his books in.

"Sure, that would be great." Billy answered as he opened his, and added some books to the pile in his hands.

Tommy nodded as Zack and Trini joined the group, with David in tow. "Well, I guess it's off to the youth center for the rest of us then."

"Do you mind if David comes with us, everyone?" Trini asked as they all got their books and stuff for the weekend, and headed out towards the parking lot.

"Of course not," Tommy answered. "You practice any martial arts, David?"

"Yea, actually. It's been a really big hobby of mine for a long time. Care for a spar later?" David responded, and Tommy's eyes lit up. That sounded so nice.

"That would be great." Tommy answered as they got to everyone's cars. Jason had an old, red Chevy pickup with a bench seat, Tommy had a white Jeep Wrangler, Zack had a black Chevy Tahoe, and Trini had a yellow Honda Civic. Tommy smiled at how blatantly obvious they made it sometimes, but maybe it wasn't that obvious to others. David, parked near them luckily, got into his dark green Range Rover.

"You guys have to show me the way!" He called over to them.

Tommy got into his Jeep, and Kimberly climbed into the passenger seat. Zack and Billy climbed into his Tahoe, while Jason and Trini got into their respective cars. Tommy held up his hand and gave David a thumbs up.

They all pulled out of the parking lot, and Jason and Zack broke off, heading towards his uncle's place.

"You alright, Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she watched the two vehicles head off.

"Of course." Tommy answered quickly. Too quickly. _Damn_.

Kimberly smiled and shook her head. She knew what was going on between the two people closest to her. And honestly, she had no idea what to do here. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Tommy couldn't help but smile. It was good to know that someone thought that. "Thanks, Kim."

* * *

Trini and Kimberly were sitting at the Ranger table, watching Tommy and David go at it in a pretty intense match up. David was really good. And Kimberly couldn't help but smile when she saw the look in Trini's eyes as she watched the match. She kind of wondered if that was the way she looked at Tommy when she first saw him. Either way, it looked really funny. 

"Trini!" Kimberly yelled loudly on purpose, causing Trini to jump and scream a bit.

Catching her breath, Trini looked at Kimberly. "My goodness, what!?"

All Kimberly could do was laugh. "You're totally head over heels for David!"

"Kimberly! I am not!" Trini replied, blushing by now, causing Kim to laugh that much harder.

"Oh come on! I see the way you're looking at him." Kim said, grinning from ear to ear.

"He has an excellent fighting style and I'm trying to see if there are any moves I can put in mine." Trini tried to cover, but she knew she didn't have a chance.

Kimberly wanted to keep going, but stopped as Tommy and David came up to the table, and sat down with them.

"Hey girls!" Tommy said all cheerfully.

"So how'd it go?" Kimberly asked.

"David, man you're a beast. Not a lot of people can fight that well. I'm really impressed." Tommy said, looking to David.

"Thanks, Tommy. I appreciate it." David replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't really used to being complimented. He usually kept to himself and didn't hang around with people. He was really glad that was starting to change.

"I was really impressed by your skill." Trini said suddenly, trying not to blush.

David looked at her, and smiled. The two of them just sat there staring at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Just as Trini was wishing for it, it happened. Tommy's communicator went off. Kim, with her lightning reflexes, reached across the table and grabbed Tommy's wrist, muffling out the sound so no one could hear it. David, however, looked at the two of them, and noticed the worried look on Kimberly's face.

"Is...everything ok?" David asked hesitantly, not sure what Kimberly's sudden action was all about.

Kim's mind was racing, as well as Tommy's. Just how the hell were they supposed to get away from this one? Finally, Kim had an idea. "Tommy, I'm pregnant."

Tommy's eyes widened. "Kim!"

"I'm sorry, I found out last night and I was afraid to tell you and I..."

Tommy cut her off. "Kim, Kim. Let's...let's...wow. We need to talk." Kim nodded, and she and Tommy got up, leaving in a haste.

Trini and David just looked at each other.

"Um...David, I'm really sorry, but I think I need to go be with them." Trini said, trying to sound as worried as possible.

David just nodded really fast. "Yea. Yea, I think so. We'll catch up later?"

"That sounds great." Trini smiled, and rushed out the door. She ran around the back side of the building and looked around, making sure no one was there. _Pregnant!? I know it's Friday and all...but pregnant!?_ Trini finally let herself laugh, and teleported to the Command Center in a streak of yellow light.

* * *

David just sat there at the Ranger table, shocked by what had just happened. Shocked, and well, alone. Again. He was getting to be absolutely sick of being by himself. He finished his smoothie and got up, heading out the door towards his car, lost in his thoughts. Back in Seattle, David didn't have a lot of friends. Well, any friends actually. He had wanted to change that when he got to this town, and things seemed to be going just fine. Tommy had impressed him with his martial arts skills, something David had trained in all his life. Billy was opening up quite fast, as well, he really liked him. And then Trini. David smiled at the thought of Trini. She was a martial artist herself, though he had yet to see her in action. But she was so beautiful. David really wanted to get to know her better. Yea, these were good people. Maybe this was the start over he needed. 

He was pulled right out of his thoughts when he saw Tommy and Trini's cars still here. He looked around, seeing if he could find them to make sure everything was alright. While looking over the area, he thought about the other members of this little group. He didn't really understand Kim, and honestly he just didn't like her. She was just so annoyingly energetic, and then she went and dropped a bombshell like that on Tommy in the middle of the youth center? He shook his head. He didn't really like Zack all that much either, now that he thought about it, another case of too much energy. He decided that he needed to give them a chance, though. After all, they were giving him one. He thought about the last member he had met, Jason. Jason was very interesting. It was clear to him that the other five thought of him as their older brother, and David remembered that look Jason had given him when he caught David staring at Trini. It had downright scared the crap out of him. He didn't know Jason enough to make a real judgement, yet, however. He finished his survey of the area, seeing no sign of his three friends, so he headed back to his car, got it, and headed out of the parking lot towards his house, figuring it would just be another lonely Friday night.

* * *

A/N: Nothing too exciting here, just trying to get the story set up. If someone can think up a good monster idea for me, that'd be great. I'm not that good with these things. And please review! 


	3. Conflicting Leaders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

**A/N: Here's some action, finally. To those who reviewed (Both of you), you rock. Thank you. And all of y'all with the story on alert that don't give me reviews...I see you. Come on, humor me. Please?**

* * *

Trini appeared in the Command Center next to Zack, who was in the middle of a fit of laughter. Looking around she could see Billy leaning against a console and Jason sitting on one, both laughing their heads off as well. She grinned as she looked at Kimberly, who was standing there with her arms crossed, looking obviously frustrated. Next to her was Tommy, arms crossed and trying to hold in a huge grin. Trini just smiled, a little disappointed that she had just missed the scene. 

"Rangers," Zordon's booming voice echoed throughout the Command Center, as they all got serious, looking up at the giant floating head. "Lord Zedd has unleashed his newest monster. Observe the viewing globe."

The six Rangers turned and looked at the viewing globe as the newest monster appeared. Jason was still smiling from hearing Kimberly's little story, but had to keep a bit of a smile when he thought about how this was just a routine by now. Then he remembered. Tommy's in charge now. Jason thought about how bad he felt after accidentally giving out orders yesterday after the battle. He really wasn't trying to disrespect Tommy, but he just wasn't used to this. To be perfectly honest, he was a bit mad over the whole deal. But he would never say anything about it. He shook his thoughts, looking at the newest monster. It was a humanoid shaped monster, only covered in feathers. Instead of arms, it just had massive wings, and it had a bird's head too. All around another ugly, basic Zedd monster. Jason was starting to get a little disappointed.

"This is the Ice Hawk, Rangers." Zordon said. How creative, Zedd. "He attacks by flapping bursts of freezing wind at his foes. It is very powerful." Uh huh. "Also, the feathers on his wings are razor sharp, be careful not to be slashed by them. Go now, Rangers. And let the Power protect you." Jason nodded, stepping up next to Tommy without even realizing it.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason and Tommy both yelled at the same time as the team reached for their morphers.

No way was Tommy going to let this one slide, and he stepped forward a bit, trying again. "Morphin time!"

Jason shoved his way past Tommy, he wasn't about to take it either. "Morphin' TIME!!!"

Tommy was getting pretty aggravated now, so he forced his way past Jason once again, almost knocking him over in the process. "MORPHINTIMETIGERZORD!!!" Tommy screamed as loud as he could, going through the motions with his morpher as fast as he could, and teleported out after morphing. It was quiet before the rest of the team pulled out their morphers and continued.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"TYRANNOSAROUS!!!" Alpha jumped a little bit from Jason's couple extra decibels on that one.

Alpha and Zordon just watched as the Red Ranger teleported out last, like always. It was quiet for a minute before Alpha finally spoke. "Aye yi, yi, yi...Zordon..."

"I know, Alpha. I know." Zordon said slowly.

* * *

David had decided against going home. He found himself sitting in the park now, on one of the benches, in deep thought. He was thinking back to that scene at the youth center. He had been such a complete fool. _How convenient that all three of them managed to get out of there and leave me alone. They hate me. They hate me for no reason! They're just like everyone else!_ David thought as he stood up, and started walking back and forth. _No, no they don't. If Kim's really pregnant, they don't need the new guy around for everything. But I don't want to be the new guy! I want to be included in the group. What do I have to do? _David just sighed and sat back down, burying his face in his hands. He was so tired of being the loner that no one liked. He just wanted to fit in. He looked up, and was shaken from his thoughts by the sight of people running away in terror. David shook his head, stunned. What was going on? Was this one of the monster attacks Angel Grove was so famous for? Seeing several gray colored...things...and a freakish bird monster he had to assume so. The gray warriors began running at him, and he could only brace himself for a fight. _Let's see what Angel Grove's all about..._ He thought as they neared him.

* * *

What the _hell_ was that all about? Kimberly Hart appeared next to her boyfriend Tommy Oliver in Angel Grove park, alongside their other friends. But none of the fleeing citizens knew it was her. All they saw was the Pink Ranger standing among the other Power Rangers. The Rangers scanned the area, looking around for their target, but Kimberly couldn't help but wonder just what had happened between Tommy and Jason back at the Command Center. Had they really just fought over who started off the morphing? Not only that, but fought like five year olds over it? 

"There he is!" The Blue Ranger's voice jarred her from her thoughts, and she turned along with the other Rangers to face the Ice Hawk and his horde of Putties. The usual. Wait, no, something was different.

"Guys, look!" Kimberly pointed a bit to the right, where several Putties had a boy, about their age, and were dragging him over to the cliff. The boy himself wasn't putting up a fight, obviously pummeled into submission before they were able to arrive.

"Trini! Get that kid! Everyone else, let's go!" Tommy yelled, and the six Rangers charged into battle.

Trini ran full speed at the Putties, only to have a blast of ice slam into the ground in front of her, causing her to stop to avoid being hit by it. The Ice Hawk flapped its wings to release another icy blast at the Yellow Ranger, but Jason and Zack charged into him, knocking him away. Trini ran towards the Putties, but it was too late, they had already thrown this kid over the edge. Ignoring the Putties altogether, Trini ran past them and dove over the edge of the cliff and into the water after him.

The Ice Hawk let out a roar of pain as the Red and Black Rangers knocked it away, but turned to them with a new rage. It ran forwards at the Rangers, taking a swing with its razor sharp wings. Jason was a bit too fast, and ducked underneath it, moving behind the Ice Hawk in the process, and with its back totally exposed, Jason had a free shot. The Red Ranger slammed his right foot into the monster's back, throwing it forwards. Billy and Kimberly ran up to join Zack, and the three of them quickly pulled out their blade blasters, hitting the monster with all they had as it was thrown forwards at them. Tommy finally leaped over the three of them, landing near the monster and throwing a swift kick to it's gut. The White Ranger then drew his sword and unleashed a flurry of slashes, forcing the Ice Hawk to leap backwards and put some distance between itself and the Rangers.

"Not bad!" The Red Ranger yelled as the Rangers all formed up, standing side by side. And of course, with perfect timing, one of Lord Zedd's grenade style devices hit the ground near his monster, causing it to grow to a considerable height.

The five of them stepped backwards, looking up at their adversary. "Where's Trini!?" Tommy demanded quickly. Neither Megazord was going to be much use without a right leg.

"She dove after that boy!" Zack answered, stepping back as the Ice Hawk headed off towards downtown.

"...Dammit!" Tommy yelled as he watched it head off, his mind searching for answers.

Jason shook his head. He knew he had to give Tommy a break. After all, this was his second time in charge. But they needed to take action now. So he spoke up. "Zack, Kim, and Billy! Go find Trini and make sure she's alright. Me and Tommy'll go after that thing. Meet up as soon as possible!"

"Right!" The the three of them yelled as they took off.

Tommy said nothing, but looked to Jason, who looked back. Tommy wasn't sure if he should thank him or tell him he had it under control, so he just decided to put it on the back burner and worry about the real problems.

"Alright. I need Tigerzord power, now!" Tommy yelled, spinning Saba around as he summoned his Zord.

"Tyrannosaurs Red Dragon ThunderZord Power!" Jason yelled, doing the appropriate hand motions. He always wondered if they were necessary, but today, like every other day, didn't really give him the time to experiment.

The two of them leaped into their Zords, and Jason converted the Red Dragon ThunderZord into battle mode, saddled up on the White Tiger, and the two of them charged downtown after the Ice Hawk. Jason had to admit, this was his favorite part about Tommy's new Zord

* * *

Trini ran onto the shore, carrying David. She had been stunned to see that he was the one the Putties had beaten up. What was he doing out here? They had left him at the youth center. She figured (and hoped) that he would've stayed there at least a while longer. Trini set him down on his back on the sand, checking his pulse. Nothing. No way. Trini wasn't going to lose him. She looked around and picked David back up, heading over to the side of the cliff, where there was more cover from any random person passing by. Even though there weren't many people taking a stroll down the beach during a monster attack. Trini quickly set him back down, looking around to make sure no one was in the area. Satisfied, Trini took off her helmet, and began to administer CPR to David. She didn't even notice when Zack, Billy, and Kim arrived. She also didn't notice when David woke up. 

"Tr...Yellow!" Kim's voice shook her from her trance.

Trini scrambled for her helmet, accidentally knocking it off the rock she had set it on. It rolled down the beach, and without thinking, she looked back down, making eye contact with David.

"...Trini...?" David asked slowly, as he got his focus back. "Trini!"

"Um...hi David." Was all that came out. _Crap! _What was she supposed to do here? Billy quickly tossed her the helmet that she had knocked away, and she quickly replaced it. "Are you alright?" A weak attempt to change the subject.

"You're...a Power Ranger?" David couldn't believe it. Sure, he barely knew her, but still.

"Zordon. We've got a problem." Zack's voice shook Trini and David from their trances, and they looked at the Black Ranger, who was talking into his communicator. David looked at the Pink Ranger standing next to him, and the Blue Ranger behind Trini, arms crossed. He couldn't help but wonder if the Rangers were the rest of Trini's friends. It sure made sense, and the numbers fit...

"Report to the Command Center. All four of you. Bring David." Zordon answered. Trini noticed just how concise he had been, probably not a good sign.

"Oh, shit." David didn't realize he said it out loud. What were they going to do? Kidnap him? Erase him memory? Kill him? He started to crawl backwards, stopped by Trini putting her hand on his leg.

"It's ok, David. Trust us." Trini told him. David slowly but silently nodded, and the five of them disappeared into streaks of light.

* * *

**A/N: Still getting to the actual plot here. Please review!**


	4. Green Reborn

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Wow, as someone who's been reviewing and not writing this past year, I have to say I never really knew how important reviews are. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.  
**

* * *

"Yeehaw!!!"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh as he heard Jason's battle cry over the radio. They were still in their "Joust-mode" for lack of better term. Tommy had the Tigerzord running at full speed, and Jason had the Red Dragon's staff out and pointed forward. Whoever was on the receiving end of it wasn't going to be too happy.

The Ice Hawk, busy attacking the buildings downtown and causing mass chaos, never saw it coming. The Tigerzord ran straight past it, full speed, and the Red Dragon slammed it's staff into the monster's chest as they went past, launching the Ice Hawk backwards and onto its back. As it climbed to its feet, they made a second pass, ramming the monster yet again, but this time the Red Dragon leaped off, landing near the Ice Hawk as it struggled to its feet, and slammed it's staff into the monster's side, throwing it backwards.

Tommy was already flipping his switches inside the Tigerzord, and the conversion to battle mode began. "You know, I'm a little disappointed in this one" Tommy called over the radio.

"I know, bro. Zedd must be taking it easy on you since you're new to the whole leader thing." Jason replied, forcing Tommy to smile under his helmet. That was the first time that either of them had actually said a word about the leadership swap.

As the Tigerzord finished its transformation, Tommy was already flipping some more switches. "Alright, Jason, get clear! Here we go!" The Red Dragon leaped backwards and the Tigerzord launched one of its fireballs from the tiger head mounted on it's chest. The fireball slammed into the Ice Hawk, and it exploded with a cry of agony. "Good work, bro!" Tommy yelled into the radio. "Let's get back to the Command Center! The others are waiting on us!"

* * *

David was looking around in awe. This was the secret base of the Power Rangers? It was certainly impressive, that was for sure. A booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere caused him to jump in surprise, and then he jumped again when he saw the source.

"Welcome, David. I am Zordon." This giant head informed him.

"And I am Alpha 5, his trusted assistant." The robot that David just now noticed informed him, causing him to jump once more.

"You are safe here, David. We mean you no harm." Zordon continued, before David finally spoke.

"Where is here? What's going on? Why am I here?" David suddenly began pouring out the questions.

"All will be explained, David. First, Rangers, you may reveal your identities to David." Zordon interrupted, and the Rangers gave each other nervous glances. Slowly they removed their helmets, Trini first, followed by Billy, and the Kimberly and Zack after some slight hesitation. "As you can see, David, you are among friends." Zordon continued.

"I can't believe it. You're...THE Power Rangers? Everyone knows about you guys. Even back in Seattle, people are always talking about how you always save this city from countless monster attacks." David didn't even notice how he was starting to ramble, it was just too much shock at once for him.

"I'm sorry we had to leave like that, David, but our identities must be kept secret." Trini told him as she suddenly remembered the incident at the youth center.

"Which is part of the reason you have been brought here, David." Zordon spoke once more. "You must understand that you are now hold a powerful secret that must be kept that way at all costs. Do you agree to never tell anyone of the Power Rangers' identities?"

David looked around. What choice did he have here? If he said no...well here he was in a hidden base with four powerful warriors and who knows what other secrets that could easily make him 'disappear', but even still, he didn't have any reason to run around and reveal them anyway. "I promise, Zordon." David couldn't believe he was speaking to a giant, floating, blue head. What a day.

With that, Jason and Tommy teleported in, taking off their helmets before noticing David. The two of them just stared at him in shock for a silent minute.

"What...?" Tommy finally asked.

"Jason and Tommy, you are just in time." Zordon announced.

"And you guys are the other two...I sparred with the White Ranger!" David was quite thrilled with this realization, considering he had managed to hold his ground quite well.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Jason asked. He didn't get why David was here, but his best guess was that their cover had been blown somehow.

"David. You are a remarkable fighter and showed great courage when facing the Putty Patrol this afternoon." The Rangers all watched as Alpha pulled out small box, and Zordon continued. "Before Tommy was the White Ranger, he was the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger powers were never entirely stable, and therefore very unreliable. Because of this, we created the White Ranger powers you see now."

The team just stared blankly. Why the sudden change in subject?

"Using the technology that created the White Ranger powers, we were able to revive the Green Ranger powers to their full strength, from before Rita ever came to be the owner of the Green Power coin." Zordon continued, and the Rangers' eyes all widened. "David. As I said, you are a remarkable young man. I would like you to become the second Green Ranger, and the seventh member of this Power Team." Alpha opened the box and held it before David, inside was the green power coin rested comfortably in a morpher.

Everyone was speechless, especially David. First day in this new city and suddenly he's a Power Ranger? Still, it was an opportunity unlike any other in the world, one that any kid would seize in a heartbeat, why should he be any different? "Zordon...I accept." He reached in and pulled out the morpher, looking it over.

"Excellent, David. There are just three rules you must know. First, never use your powers for personal gain. Second, never escalate the fight unless forced. Third, you must never reveal your secret identity." Zordon said, as David just stared and nodded. "David, welcome to the Power Rangers."

Snapping out of the trance they were in first, Billy patted David on the back, he was ecstatic. "This is great, David! This is just fantastic!"

"David! Welcome aboard!" Trini almost screamed while giving him a big hug.

The rest of the team exchanged welcomes and congratulations with David as well. Zack smiled as he sat on top of one of the control panels. "It's good to know we'll have six Rangers out in the field" he announced, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"...Six?" Trini asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Yea. Six." Zack looked down for a few seconds, just enough to worry everyone, then he suddenly looked up at Kimberly with a big grin. "After all, we can't have a pregnant woman out there fighting!"

"Oh!!!" Kimberly yelled as she threw her helmet at Zack, and the rest of the team just laughed.

"Hey, I tell you what," Tommy spoke up. "David, why don't I take you out into the desert and teach you how to use the Dragon Dagger and Dragonzord." David nodded quickly. He was dying to try out these new powers.

"That would be superb! I'll fix up a communicator for David, and then bring the Dragonzord back here when you're done, and we'll upgrade it to be on par with the Thunder Zords!" Billy pitched in.

"Alright! Thanks guys!" David was thrilled, he couldn't believe his luck here.

"Well, as for the rest of us, why don't we see about catching a movie or something?" Jason said, ready to go kick back and relax. Trini, Kim, and Zack agreed with the idea very quickly, obviously wanting to do the same. Just as they were getting ready to go their separate ways, Zordon spoke once more.

"Alpha. Go into the back and help Billy with the communicator." Alpha nodded, and headed out with Billy. "Red Ranger, I want to speak with you alone."

The Rangers looked around uneasily, and Kim took Jason's hand and squeezed it. Everyone except David knew what this was about, and Tommy couldn't be more happy to have a valid excuse to be somewhere else right now. Jason stared at Zordon for a half a minute before he nodded, and without another word, the rest of the team teleported out, leaving Zordon and the former leader alone in the Command Center.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not all that good at these whole "Welcome to the team and meet everyone" scenes, but yea. That's all for now, please review!**


	5. Setting Things Straight

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: And here we go. Special thanks to those who reviewed!  
**

* * *

Jason set his helmet down on top of one of the consoles in the Command Center, looking back to Zordon. He knew he was going to completely regret this later, but he'd worry about that when later came around.

"You remember the last time we had a nice little one on one talk? I do, right after Tommy lost his powers and the other rangers were kidnapped. 'You have been a fine leader, Red Ranger.' Best pep talk of my life." Jason snapped at Zordon, something he never imagined he would do, but he was far from done. "That was...what? Three weeks ago? You had to have already been working on those new powers when you told me all that!" Jason was starting to yell now, his voice echoing through the Command Center, and he really didn't care if Billy and Alpha heard him in the back.

It was quiet for a minute after Jason finished, he wanted a response before he kept going, he wanted to know just where he was standing. The former leader began pacing back and forth, waiting for Zordon to say something. He could feel his mentor's eyes staring down at him, almost digging into his skin. Finally, Zordon spoke. "I figured you needed someone to yell at."

Just hearing Zordon's voice caused Jason to spin around and look back up at the giant head, but when the words registered, he was thrown off entirely. "And anoth...What!? What do you mean someone to yell at!? I had a lot to say! I wanted to yell! And I can't yell now because you told me I needed to yell, and now if I yell I just look like a huge jackass!!!" Jason yelled anyway, not even realizing it.

"Jason, you must remember. This is a team. No one is more or less important than any other. The position of leadership doesn't matter in the least to me. What is important is that the Power Rangers are united and doing their job." Jason was calming down a bit now, and he continued to listen. "Things have happened much differently than I expected them to. Jason, do you want to know why I made Tommy leader over you?"

"Do I...YES!" Jason was getting aggravated again, what else would he want to know?

"Red Ranger, I was planning to deactivate your powers temporarily." Zordon confessed, but Jason interrupted him before he could continue.

"Why!? Zordon, I don't get it. What did I do to get you this mad at me?" Jason wasn't so much angry now as he was distressed. Being a Power Ranger was something he lived for, and here he was being told that he was being told he was going to have his powers taken? He didn't believe it, and he didn't believe the 'temporarily' part either.

"I had no intention of creating a seventh Power Ranger at the beginning of this day," Zordon continued. "I brought back the Green Ranger Powers for a much different reason. My intention was to take your power coin, and combine it with the green coin." Jason's eyebrows raised a bit. "In doing so, the Red Ranger Powers and the Green Ranger Powers would become one. The process would have taken some time, however, and you would have been without powers for a short time. Jason, I chose you because you are a fierce, brave warrior, and when you controlled the Dragonzord awhile back, you used it to it's maximum potential. Controlling two Zords as well as leading the team would have been simply too much for any man to handle. My plans changed when I saw how bravely David fought today. A seventh Ranger is something I never believed I would be able to find, and having one more warrior on the battlefield could save us one day. I hope you will forgive me, Jason."

Jason just stood there in shock for a few seconds, trying to let it all sink in. Wow, so that's what it was all about. He was being a jerk to Tommy, screaming at Zordon, and he was about to get an upgrade? He didn't even care that he wasn't going to get it anymore. Quite frankly, he felt like he didn't even deserve it anymore. "Zordon, no, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm so sorry," he quickly said.

"You didn't know, and I was too secretive. It is my fault as well. Jason, you are still an important member of this team."

Jason looked at the ground, he felt awful by now. He could deal with this. He had already helped Tommy once, he could keep doing this. Yea, it was going to be alright. "Guess I need to be helping Tommy out a little more, then, huh?"

Zordon smiled. "Perhaps, Jason. But for now, perhaps you should catch up with the others before that movie starts."

Jason looked up at Zordon and smiled, too. That sounded really good right now. "Yea, good idea. Thanks, Zordon."

"May the Power protect you, Jason." Zordon said his classic line before Jason teleported himself out of the Command Center.

* * *

"Alright, David. I think you've got it down." the unmorphed Tommy Oliver said to the newest Power Ranger. He still couldn't believe he was standing next to the Green Ranger. It just felt so unreal. It was almost like looking into a mirror. For some reason it even made him a little uneasy. He had to admit, though, it was nice to see the Dragonzord again. He had just finished teaching David everything about controlling it, both with the Dragon Dagger and from inside it. It had been pretty easy, David picked up on it really fast.

"Thanks, Tommy. I appreciate it." David smiled underneath the helmet. He looked at the Dragon Dagger in his hands, and up at the massive Zord that was now his. "So, you were the first Green Ranger?"

Tommy laughed a little. "Yea. I never had full control of the powers like you do, though. They were always pretty unstable from Rita's influence on them. You've got them at the full power. They haven't been this strong since I was under Rita's spell."

David nodded slowly, frowning a tiny bit underneath his helmet. He wanted to be his own Ranger and make his own image for himself, not step into someone else's shoes. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of someone whistling the Dragon Dagger's main tune behind them. He quickly turned to see the unmorphed Red Ranger walking up to the two of them. And he didn't stop whistling when they saw him, either.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. Jason always whistled that little tune to get Tommy's attention, sometimes even in public. Jason probably liked it more than anyone else in the team. Tommy clearly remembered the day he turned on the TV to see the Red Ranger on the news, playing the Dragon Dagger (something that had been a very popular news story), and knew just how happy Jason had been. "You know, bro, that's you and David's little inside joke, now. Not my powers anymore."

Jason just laughed and patted David on the shoulder. "I know, I know. Feels weird seeing Tommy Oliver and the Green Ranger side by side. Don't take it personally if someone screws up and calls you Tommy in the middle of battle, alright?"

David nodded, and forced out a laugh. He knew they were just playing around, but it still frustrated him. He was the Green Ranger, now, not Tommy. Why couldn't they just deal with it?

"So," Jason said, looking up at the the old Zord. "Dragonzord's looking pretty good."

"He is, isn't he?" Tommy replied, looking up too. He shot a sideways glance at Jason, though, trying to figure him out. He sure was in a much better mood all of a sudden. That was how Zordon worked, though, he could fix any problem.

"Sorry, bro. I know it's been a little awkward lately. I just want you to know that I'm right with you. You ever need anything, you let me know, alright?" Jason said after a minute of silence. David looked between them, a bit confused.

Tommy smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry, too. Zordon sure threw us for a loop, eh?"

"Well, you don't apologize because you got nothing to apologize for. And yea, he did, didn't he?"

"So, you going to catch that movie, or what?" Tommy changed the subject. Now that they had come to terms with everything the whole leadership thing was behind them for good.

"I guess I do need to get moving. My truck's been sitting in a parking lot with my uncle's favorite couch in the bed for the past couple hours." Jason frowned when he suddenly remembered. His look of worry deepened when he realized they had been following his uncle and had to break off and 'get lost' when Zordon contacted him. "Oh, shit. He's probably waiting on us."

Tommy let out a laugh. "That guy thinks you're worthless, doesn't he?"

"Yea, he really does. This'll be fun without Zack and Billy, too. Speaking of which, you coming to the movie?"

"Nah. Billy and David are gonna do some work on the Dragonzord, and I'm going to make sure they don't do anything to mess up my baby." Tommy laughed.

"David's baby, now. Alright, though. I'll see you guys later." Jason said as he held up his communicator.

"Later, Jason." Tommy said as Jason teleported away. "Well, let's get him back to the Command Center and see how some upgrades, huh?"

"That sounds good." David nodded, looking up to the Dragonzord. David let out a small sigh. He just wanted to fit in...

* * *

"What!?" Lord Zedd screamed at Finster, anger taking hold of him.

"I said that the Green Ranger Powers have been restored, my lord." Finster calmly repeated himself. He used to be frightened of Lord Zedd when he was angry, but when he came to understand that Zedd was always angry, he wasn't really bothered by it anymore.

"Don't those fools ever just GIVE UP on something!?" Zedd continued as he walked to the balcony of the palace, and peered down on the earth, watching Tommy and David in the desert, and seeing Jason teleport away. "We have enough trouble with Tommy and Jason at their full power, a seventh Ranger is too much!"

"Did someone say Tommy and Jason?" Goldar asked as he approached Zedd and Finster. He hated the White and Red Rangers with an uncontrollable rage. They were mere humans, yet they were the only ones he had ever fought that had managed to defeat him in single combat. Goldar would seize any opportunity to destroy them, but under Lord Zedd's rule, he was seeing less and less battle time.

"Shut up! Just shut up!!!" Zedd shook his head. Seven Power Rangers...his forces just couldn't handle it. The return of the Green Ranger would mean that there would always be one Megazord and two other Zords on the battlefield. He would have to begin making far more dangerous monsters, but if he knew how to make better ones than he already had, they would be out there. All this thinking was starting to hurt. Without realizing it, he put his right hand to his head. "I have such a headache..."

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned and please review!**


	6. David's First Battle

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Updates are going to be getting a little scarce here, its finals week and then I'm going home, so I won't really be picking up until after New Years, but I'm trying to get to a good point here. Oh, PrettyDiva and Willowxxx, you two seriously rock. Thanks for the constant reviews.  
**

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon the next week, and school had just ended. The whole gang was at the youth center, like always, doing homework, sparring, and generally just enjoying life. Jason and Tommy were sparring on one of the floor mats like always, Zack was at the bar talking with Ernie, and the other four were sitting at the typical Ranger table, doing homework. 

Kim was extremely frustrated. She had a big math test tomorrow, and she just didn't get how to work the problems. She was only friends with one other person in that class with her, and he was doing his usual thing when it came to tests: avoiding it entirely. She watched as the match ended, and seized that brief window of opportunity.

"Jason! Get over here and help me study!" Kim yelled across the youth center.

Jason and Tommy both turned to look at Kimberly, staring at Jason in particular with obvious annoyance. Jason hated to study, he always just winged it. Kim tried so hard to break him of that habit, but it never really worked. He had to think quick if he was going to get out of this one. "I would...but uh...me and Tommy are..." He looked around. No, they weren't sparring anymore. "Busy!" Jason caught Tommy completely off guard by throwing a random swing at him, and their match continued.

Kim groaned with frustration, while Billy just laughed and patted her on the back. "You'll be alright, Kimberly, it isn't all that hard."

Kim just put her hands on her head and sighed. "I hate math. I'm tired of math. I'm tired of studying. I want a break." With that, their communicators all sounded off. "Oh, that's nice."

The four of them got up and followed after Jason and Tommy, with Zack not far behind them. After checking to make sure everything was clear, Jason and Tommy both went to answer the communicators before making eye contact. Jason just laughed and lowered his wrist to let Tommy answer. This was going to take a lot more time.

Tommy had to laugh before answering, too. "We read you, Zordon."

"Rangers, report to the Command Center at once." Zordon's voice came back at them.

"On our way." Tommy answered, and the Rangers all teleported out in their respective colors, appearing in the Command Center near Alpha.

"Whoa, not sure when I'm going to get used to that." David said, blinking his eyes.

The other Rangers laughed as Zordon spoke up. "Rangers, Lord Zedd is at it again. Observe the viewing globe." David spun quickly, while the Rangers all turned casually, looking at the newest creation Zedd had. It was pretty much human shaped, but much taller and larger. It was almost completely black, and had two massive fangs coming from it's mouth. "This is the Demon Fang. It's fighting skills are quite formidable, and it has the ability to create weapons out of thin air. In addition, it has the ability to fire very powerful acid from its mouth. You must avoid the acid at all costs. Any questions, Rangers?"

David stared in shock. That thing looked dangerous, not to mention powerful. Could they handle it? "Uh, are you sure we can handle it?" He spoke without realizing it, causing the others to turn to him. "I mean, it looks really strong."

Jason just smiled. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" David frowned, he didn't like that outlook very much.

He suddenly jumped as Trini put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok, David. It's your first battle. Things will be alright." She tried to comfort him, and he slowly nodded.

"Well, let's do this!" Zack said, starting hop up and down. He was ready to be on the move.

"Alright." Tommy said, stepping up to the front as all the Rangers reached for their morphers. "It's morphin' time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The seven Rangers morphed and teleported out of the Command Center like always, heading to the battlefield.

* * *

They appeared on top of a skyscraper this time, facing off with Demon Fang and a horde of Putties. David watched as the team all drew their weapons before he pulled out the Dragon Dagger. He was watching the Demon Fang intently. Now that he was out of the Command Center and on the battlefield, he felt so much powerful. He wanted to fight and destroy this monster. He wanted to be the hero. 

"Rangers! I've been expecting you!" Demon Fang let out a laugh as it held out it's hands, and a long, double bladed staff appeared in them. "Prepare to meet your end!" The monster opened it's mouth, releasing a blast of acid at the team. They were a little too quick, however, and all dodged in different directions with ease. Demon Fang grunted with obvious dissatisfaction, and leaped to another skyscraper roof.

The Rangers ran up to the edge, looking after the Demon Fang. They had to catch him, but they couldn't leave these putties here either, there were way too many of them. Tommy frowned and quickly began to calculate a battle plan in his head.

"Alright. Jason, Zack, and I will deal with the Demon Fang! The rest of you worry about these putties!" Tommy ordered quickly, but just as they were about to go their different ways, a voice spoke up from the group.

"What!? Why do I have to deal with the useless Putties!?" All heads turned to the Green Ranger, who was obviously upset with this plan. "I'm the Green Ranger! I should be going after the monster!"

_You've got to be kidding me._ Tommy didn't know what to say to this. No one did. There had never been any competition among the ranks before. There was no point in it, they all knew they were important...right?

"David, it's your first fight. Just deal with the putties." Tommy said as soothingly as he could.

"No! The Green Ranger doesn't just fight Putties! You think I know nothing?! You always went for the big monsters and that's what I'm going to do, too!" David protested, stomping his foot on the ground.

"David! We don't have time for this!" Tommy eyed the Putties, they were watching, almost with amusement, but the Demon Fang had moved over another skyscraper. He was going to get away.

"Then leave the Black Ranger here and let's g-" David never finished that sentence. The scariest voice he had ever heard cut him off.

"Listen to me, WORM!" All heads spun to the Red Ranger. They didn't even need to see his face to know how furious he was. The last person to be addressed in that way by Jason had been a drunk football player trying to get a little too close to Kimberly a year ago. "You're going over there and you're going to fight those putties, right now! You think you're better than Zack or something? You're not! If I were in charge, I'd send your worthless ass back to the Command Center to watch and see how real Power Rangers act in battle!" Tommy had to admit that sounded pretty good, but he needed all the manpower he could get here.

David was speechless for a minute before he pulled himself together. "Well, why aren't you in charge then? You seem to be a whole lot better than Tommy here!"

"Shut up!" Jason replied in the most powerful voice he could muster. He didn't know David that well, still, so Jason hadn't had much of an opinion about him. He did now, though, and it sure wasn't a good one. "You don't know anything! Now get over there, fight those putties. Trini's in charge without the three of us, and I swear if you give her any trouble..."

"OK, alright, Jason!" Tommy stepped back in. There wasn't time for this. They knew Zedd was up there loving every minute of this, and Demon Fang was still moving on. "Jason, Zack. Let's go! The rest of you, meet up as soon as possible!"

The whole team nodded and ran off their separate ways, David watching the three take off after the real threat in silence before joining in the battle with the putties. _It's not right...  
_

* * *

The White, Red, and Black Rangers finally caught up with Demon Fang, who immediately turned to acknowledge their arrival with an amused laugh. 

"I hope everything is alright between your team." The monster mocked, spinning it's staff around.

"Oh, shut up!" Tommy was too frustrated to argue with monsters. He really just wanted to attack this thing. He held his sword ready, and Jason did the same to his right, while to his left he saw Zack ready his battle ax.

Demon fang made the first move by charging straight at three of them, more particularly at Tommy, who was in the center of the group. Jason and Zack rolled to the side as the monster swung it's staff, the attack hitting Tommy square in the chest and launching him backwards. The monster quickly turning and blocked two sword slashes from the Red Ranger before sending a hard kick into his stomach, launching him away as well. It finally turned to the Black Ranger, blocking one slash of the ax before pushing back hard, throwing Zack away.

Zack was on his feet in no time, turning his ax around and pulling on the slide to convert it to it's cannon mode. He released a fully powered blast into the Demon Fang, who was blown backwards. Demon fang quickly rolled it's feet near Jason, who managed to get in a good slash before being thrown forwards. The monster wasted no time, and shot a stream of acid at the downed Red Ranger, hitting him head on.

Jason screamed in pain as the acid covered him, it wasn't tearing through his suit, luckily, but he felt like it was digging into his skin, and he couldn't even move from the pain. Just as he looked up to see the monster getting near him, the White Ranger came out of no where, throwing a jump kick that launched the monster backwards, causing him to stumble and fall over the edge just as the rest of the Power Rangers arrived.

"What happened!?" Billy yelled, looking towards the edge.

"It got Jason with it's acid, guys!" They turned to see Zack kneeling next to the fallen Red Ranger.

"Jason!" Kimberly called out as the other Rangers crowded around him, they could see the acid still on his suit, but couldn't think off what to do about it.

Suddenly Tommy had an idea, it had worked before, so why not now? "David! Give Jason your shield!"

"What!?" David yelled in surprise. Why the hell would he do that?

"The Green Ranger's shield can heal his wounds, but you have to hurry!" Tommy explained, praying David would just listen to him. He didn't need his lip, not with Jason down and unable to shut him up again.

"But..." David started, only to be cut off again.

"David, Jason could die!" Kimberly pleaded with him, and David finally nodded, and put his hand on Jason's chest, causing the shield to transfer to the Red Ranger, and they could see the acid begin to fade right away.

"Oh, thank..." Trini was interrupted by the sight of a now enlarged Demon Fang rising above the buildings.

Tommy shook his head. "You guys know what to do! David, stay with Jason until he's on his feet again!"

David slowly nodded as the other four held their hands up. "We need Thunderzord power, now!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"I need Tigerzord power, now!"

The five Rangers quickly leaped to their Zords, forming into the Mega Tigerzord without any delay. The Demon Fang immediately charged at the Megazord, swinging it's staff at it with all the power it had. The Megazord held up it's right hand, blocking the staff with the Firebird attachment, and threw a left hook with its other hand, knocking the monster away. The monster then stabbed forwards with it's staff, catching the Megazord right in the chest, sending it stumbling away. While it was still falling back, Demon Fang took another swing, this time catching it upside the head, throwing all the Rangers inside out of their seats from the direct impact.

David was watching in awe. He had never seen anything like it before. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his shoulder, and his shield suddenly transferred back to him. David spun to see Jason on his feet.

"Come on, man! Get the Dragonzord out here! They need out help!" Jason told him, not sounding anywhere near as mad as before, but still slightly frustrated, before David could say anything though, Jason was calling forth his own Zord. "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

David quickly held the Dragon Dagger up and began playing it as Jason landed in his Zord and set up the battle mode. The result was both Zords joining the battle at about the same time.

As the Rangers got back in their seats, Tommy just grinned. "About time you guys!"

"We thought we'd get you good and scared before we decided to come to the rescue." Jason jokingly replied over the radio, not a trace of his anger from before apparent in his voice anymore. That didn't really surprise anyone, though. Jason and Tommy were notorious for their change in behavior once they got in the Zords. Zack and Billy seemed to suffer from the same thing as well. Kimberly and Trini had chalked it up to little boys with big toys a long time ago.

"Well, let's see what three of these can do, huh?" Tommy asked as he grabbed his controls once more.

"Here we go!" Jason yelled, and charged the Red Dragon forwards.

As the Red Dragon passed, it slammed it's staff into the Demon Fang. Before the Demon Fang could even realize what had happened, the Dragonzord slammed it's tail into the monster, throwing it backward and into the Mega Tigerzord's arms. The Mega Tigerzord lifted up the monster, and threw it straight at the Red Dragon. Jason was ready, and made the Zord swing it's staff almost baseball style. The monster roared in agony at the impact as it hit the ground between the three, and the Mega Tigerzord raised it's arm, releasing the Firebird, which slashed right through the monster before returning and reattaching itself, and the monster just fell, screaming in pain as it exploded.

"Nice work, everyone." Tommy called out. He still didn't really have a saying of his own yet, so he figured he would borrow Jason's once more, since it was so basic anyway. "Let's disengage the Zords and head back to the Command Center."

"You got it." Jason responded as he powered down the Red Dragon and sent it back to it's hiding spot, teleporting out. The other Rangers detached the Megazord and did pretty much the same thing.

David stood on the building's edge, listening to Jason and Tommy's banter over the communicator on his wrist, but stayed silent. He just kept a firm grip on the Dragon Dagger as he returned the Dragonzord to the sea, teleporting out last.

* * *

**A/N: A little taste of David's true colors here, but it's far from over. Next time, some of the team's reactions and more! Please review!**


	7. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, everyone, it's what really keeps me going. Rodan427, I take it you were referring to the scenes with Jason and Tommy joking over the radio. They aren't enjoying fighting, but they're just keeping the morale high. They're so used to it, I figured they're allowed to have a little bit of fun. I do appreciate the constructive criticism however.  
**

* * *

Tommy and Kim were sitting at their little spot at the lake, trying to relax and just enjoy each other's company, but Tommy couldn't keep his mind off the events from earlier in the day. _Who says 'no' to the leader?_ Tommy couldn't get that thought out of his head. Not only had he been unable to command one of his teammates, but the former leader had been the one to step up and put him in his place.

Kimberly frowned. She could see the discomfort in Tommy's eyes. "Tommy, what's wrong?" she finally asked, although she already had a good idea what it was.

"Just because Zordon says so, and Jason agreed...doesn't mean it was the right choice." Tommy slowly said, still very much lost in his thoughts.

"Tommy, they trust you. We trust you. Zordon doesn't just randomly pick one out of the group to be leader. He chose you for a reason, just like he chose Jason for a reason." Kim tried to explain to him.

"Did anyone ever disagree with Jason even once?" Tommy asked, looking over to Kim.

Kimberly suddenly started laughing, causing Tommy to frown. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Yea! You!" Kimberly wiped her eyes to get the tears out.

Tommy had to let out a small laugh, too. He'd forgotten about his disagreement with Jason when he was new. It hadn't been a big deal, only lasted one mission and they cleared it up pretty fast.

"You know that doesn't count. This guy openly defied me in the middle of a combat situation. We're lucky those putties found it so amusing. And Zedd...oh, Zedd's up there LOVIN' IT!!!" Tommy looked up as he screamed that last part.

Kimberly smiled, and scooted a little closer to Tommy, putting her head on his arm. "It'll be fine. I promise. Let's talk about something else."

Tommy smiled, too. "Yea. So what's the name?"

Kim blinked. "Name?"

"Yea," Tommy nodded. "What're we naming the baby?"

"Tommy!!!" Kim screamed as she sat back up and started punching him in the arm, but he just started laughing, and pulled her into a big hug, which she playfully struggled against as they fell backwards to the grass.

* * *

Zack was sitting at the bar of the youth center, with David to his right, and Jason on the other side of David. To his left he had Bulk, then Skull. Trini and Billy were back at the Ranger table working on some homework. Ernie was busy at work, but managing to keep up a decent conversation with them.

"Oh, by the way!" Zack suddenly said. "David, Jason. Next week, how would you guys like to go to Tommy's uncle's cabin and do some dirt biking?"

"Yea, that actually sounds like a lot of fun." Jason nodded, he had been looking for an excuse to get out of the city for awhile.

"Well, I'll see, but no promises." David answered.

"What's up, man?" Zack asked, slightly concerned, he really hoped it didn't have anything to do with the whole thing from the rooftop earlier.

"Well...I'm going out with Trini Friday night." David said with a big grin. "We may want to go out again next week too."

"Alright, man!" Zack was really happy for him. He was just trying to forget about the incident from today and be friends with the guy. "Where are you guys going? Any idea? I'll tell you a couple good places if you want!"

David laughed. "Yea, I'd appreciate that."

Jason nodded, staying silent. He didn't share Zack's opinion of this new guy, after that scene from earlier today he didn't want anything to do with him, but he was putting up with him for the team. He'd give the guy a second chance later, but right now he just wanted some space. He glanced to the TV along with everyone else as the news report came on.

"Today, Angel Grove was attacked by one of Lord Zedd's monsters, only to be saved once again by the mysterious Power Rangers." the news reporter announced, as the footage showed the three Zords attacking the monster from earlier. Zack frowned as the footage switched to the Rangers arriving on the rooftop and the reporter continued. "Today also marked the return of the ever so elusive Green Ranger, who has appeared and disappeared many times. As you can see here, it appears there was some sort of conflict between the Green Ranger and the newest White Ranger before the battle started, only to have it broken up by the Red Ranger, who seemed to have a small argument with the Green Ranger himself before they were able to move on."

"Man, the Power Rangers disagreeing with each other?" Ernie commented as they watched the argument.

"Well, it sure is a mind blower." Jason commented as he watched, lost in his thoughts. _Damn, I didn't even notice a helicopter. At least they didn't get any audio..._

"Looks like the White Ranger was trying to keep the Green Ranger out of the action so he could be the hero, instead." David casually commented, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Looks like the Green Ranger was having trouble following orders." Jason casually commented back, not showing a bit of the massive anger building up inside him.

"Looks like the White Ranger doesn't understand the Green Ranger's power." David masked his own rage as well as he replied.

"Looks like the Green Ranger's just being a big baby."

"Looks like the White Ranger's an idiot."

"Looks like the Green Ranger's an ass."

"Looks like the Red Ranger told them to shut up." Zack finally interrupted, glaring at the two of them for a minute.

Ernie just laughed and flashed that big smile. "You guys are pretty good at reading people." he said as he left to deliver some drink orders.

"So," Zack said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over them. He had given up on getting them to talk to each other, but at least they would talk to him. "Looks like it's you, me, and Tommy next weekend, J-man."

"Looking forward to that. I could use some time out in the country." Jason replied, checking his watch. "Well, I got a class to teach. I'll catch up with you two later."

With that he headed out, making sure that he would remember to stop by the Command Center later on tonight. He really wanted to talk with Zordon.

* * *

Billy and Trini sat at the Ranger table, doing their homework in almost complete silence. They were the two that held the least against David for what had happened earlier today. While Jason was the only one who had gotten really angry, Kimberly had been unnaturally quiet around him. Tommy seemed willing to forgive and forget, too, but was still somewhat distant. Zack was pretty much over it, too, but he still hadn't grown as close to David in their short time as Billy and Trini had.

"So, big weekend in the mountains, I heard," Trini casually said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yea, they'll have fun," Billy remarked.

Trini frowned, looking up at Billy. "Aren't you going, too?" she asked.

"Negative," Billy responded. He had really cut down on his 'Billy-speak' lately, but it slipped out every now and then when he was around Trini. "Dirt biking isn't really my thing. I figured I'd spend the weekend at the Command Center and fix it up a bit. There's always something to do with the Zords, the weapons, or just general repair."

"Where would we be without you, Billy?" Trini laughed, remembering all the times his inventions had saved the day.

"Well, I wouldn't like to find out," Billy answered with a laugh.

"David's taking me out Friday night," Trini said after a bit of silence. "He's pretty shy, but once you get to know him he seems to open up a lot."

"I know, I wish the others could see that like us." Billy answered with a frown. "I feel terrible about what happened today."

"I really don't blame anyone. David's new, Tommy's not used to being leader, and Jason's just so protective. I really didn't know what to do." Trini remarked. She had been thinking about that the entire day.

"It even made the news, wow." Billy commented, looking over to the bar at the TV, and giving a sigh as he noticed Jason and David's brief exchange of words. "I just wish they'd settle down and get along. There's more important things at stake here."

Trini looked around before leaning in closer, and Billy did the same. "I'm worried about Zedd. The monsters haven't been that bad lately..." she whispered. "And you know what that means."

Billy nodded. "Right...he's planning for something really big. We'll just have to be extra careful." Trini nodded, and they leaned back.

"So," Billy said with a smile. "What are you and David doing on your little date?"

Trini laughed, and went back to her homework, talking with Billy about some of the more normal parts of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Not much here, a little short, I know. More to come, soon, though!**


	8. A Different Kind of Monster

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews everyone! That's what keeping me going. Credit goes to reviewer Shaneypooh for the monster this time. I'm always accepting monster ideas, cause I'm really no good at making them up.  
**

* * *

The entire group was in Tommy's driveway the next Friday afternoon. Jason was busy hooking the trailer with the dirt bikes to his truck, Tommy was packing most of the supplies and other essentials into the bed of Jason's truck, and everyone else was just standing around talking. 

"You know, I'm really not a big fan of you guys going dirt biking. I don't care how many times I've said it." Kimberly commented as she watched the two of them work. "I just don't see what's so wrong with four wheeling instead. That's a lot safer."

"Aw, come on, Kim. You know that's not as fun." Zack laughed.

"Yea, besides," Jason spoke up. "Three four wheelers wouldn't fit on this puny little trailer."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tommy called out from behind them all. "Your truck couldn't pull three four wheelers! I don't want to hear anymore shots at my trailer."

"Watch it, Oliver!" Jason challenged with a smile on his face. "You ought to know better than to insult a man's truck."

The group just started laughing. David smiled as he put his arm around Trini. Things had been going better for him this past week. There had been two monster attacks since his little outburst, but no more team conflicts within the group. His date with Trini had been incredible, and they even had plans to go out again tonight. He had made peace with most of the team too. Even Jason was on acceptable terms with him, they just never really spoke one on one to each other, which was good enough for everyone else.

"So, Dave and Tri, you two got another big date tonight, huh?" Zack asked.

"Yea, you know, dinner and a movie. The usual." David answered.

"We're going to go see a comedy. David's finally hit that point where action movies just don't cut it anymore." Trini added on with a smile, causing the whole team to laugh. When the original five Rangers first got their powers, they had gone to see an action movie after a day of fighting monsters, and it had proved be a horrible experience. Trini had been bored enough, but Kim fell asleep on her, and the guys were making comments that put Mystery Science Theater 3000 to shame all the way through, picking out every tiny flaw. It didn't stop there, either, because the whole rest of the night when they weren't near a crowd they began comparing the scenes to their own experiences.

"Well, Kimberly, I guess that leaves it just us tonight." Billy commented, then smiled as he looked at Tommy. "I guess we're going on a date too."

Tommy rolled his eyes. That's what he gets for dating the girl that happened to be the little sister of the group. But he finally hit the point where he fought back. "Yea, Kim was telling me how bad she wanted to go to the mall and do some shopping."

"Actually, that's a great idea! Thanks, Tommy! What do you say, Billy?" Kimberly asked him, suddenly very excited that she had someone to carry her bags.

"Well, actually now that I'm thinking about it. I've got to go home and make a bomb." Billy said, causing Kimberly to stare at him blankly before he continued. "You know. To blow my arms off."

Kimberly swatted him on the arm. "You're just as bad as Tommy!" she yelled, but the whole team was laughing.

"Alright, I think we're ready." Jason commented, looking over everything. The team then said all their farewells for the weekend as Jason, Tommy, and Zack all climbed into Jason's truck, and headed out to the mountains.

* * *

The guys made it to the mountains in pretty good time, not stopping once. Tommy's uncle was gone, so it was all theirs this weekend. Just as they were getting unpacked, however, their communicators sounded off, causing several grunts of dissatisfaction before Tommy answered his. 

"Tommy here, what's up?" he asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Report to the Command Center," Zordon's voice boomed through the communicator. "Lord Zedd has unleashed his newest monster on Angel Grove."

"We're on our way." Tommy said as he nodded to Jason and Zack, and they teleported out. When they arrived at the Command Center, the others were already there and looking at the viewing globe. Tommy frowned as he looked over the newest monster. It was a giant squid with two feet and extra long arms, basically.

"Rangers, this is the Screaming Squid." Zordon explained. "It attacks by firing powerful sound waves into its targets, stunning them. It's many arms are very dangerous as well, you must be careful."

"Alright, guys." Tommy said, stepping forwards as the other Rangers reached for their morphers. "It's morphin' time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They morphed and teleported out like always, and Alpha went back to work.

* * *

They appeared downtown on another rooftop, facing off with the Screaming Squid. A quick glance showed them that there were no putties or anything else. _Good..._ Tommy thought to himself. 

"Power Rangers! I've been expecting you! Prepare to die!" The giant squid announced, and emitted a high pitched screech that brought the seven Rangers to their knees, trying to cover their ears. Trini was able to pull out her blaster and get a shot off, however, knocking the monster away, giving the Rangers the time they needed to recover.

"Attack!!!" Tommy yelled out, not wanting to waste a second of the time they had just gained. The Rangers all drew their weapons and charged at the monster, only to be swatted in different directions by its many arms. David quickly rolled to his feet and pointed the Dragon Dagger forwards, releasing an energy beam from it that blasted the monster up against a wall. Kimberly quickly raised her bow as it was stumbling, and began to fire arrow after arrow at an incredible speed, sticking every one of the Screaming Squid's arms to the wall behind it. Jason was up in a heartbeat, charging forward with his sword to finish it off before it let out another sonic wave, sending the team to their knees once again. The Screaming Squid ripped its arms from the wall finally, and quickly ran and jumped off the edge, catching a grenade that came straight from outer space. The Rangers all ran to the edge to look after it, but a horde of putties appeared before them.

"Damn!" Tommy yelled as they stopped in front of all the putties, and the giant Screaming Squid emerged from behind them, turning to attack the city.

"We have to stop him!" Billy yelled out.

"What about these guys?" Kimberly asked.

"We'll get a Megazord out there dealing with him, and the other two will catch up later!" Tommy said quickly.

"Which Megazord?" David asked, not trying to mask the aggravation in his voice at all. He knew it, he was going to be stuck fighting the putties again.

"Take the Thunder Megazord, guys. David, get the Dragonzord out there and play support, while you and I will deal with these guys!" Tommy finished up, and the other Rangers all nodded. David just stood there, burning with frustration once again.

"You got it!" Jason nodded, looking to the other Rangers, then towards the screaming Squid. "Alright! We need Thunderzord Power, now!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

The five Thunderzords quickly arrived on the scene, and the five original Rangers leaped into them, forming up the Thunder Megazord, David called forth the Dragonzord as he helped Tommy fight the putties.

"All systems powered up," Billy said, looking at his monitors.

"Alright, Rangers, let's do this!" Jason yelled, and he piloted the Thunder Megazord forwards into battle.

The Thunder Megazord slammed its right fist into the monster with incredible force, launching it backwards into the streets. The Screaming Squid was up in a heartbeat, and lashed its arms out, grabbing both of the Thunder Megazord's with two, and viciously attacking it with the other arms.

"We can't take much more of this!" Trini screamed as the cockpit shook violently, sparks flying everywhere.

"We're in full reverse! We can't break it!" Jason yelled out, struggling with the controls, but unable to do very much.

"What the hell is Dragonzord doing over there!?" Kimberly screamed, looking over at the stationary Zord.

"David must be too occupied with the putties." Billy reasoned while messing with the control panels near him.

"Jason! Charge forward!" Zack suddenly yelled, only to have all the Rangers turn to look at him. Zack knew, despite the helmets, that they were looking at him like he had just told them to announce their identities over the Megazord's PA system. "Just do it, TRUST ME!"

Jason shrugged, and hit the controls forwards. The Thunder Megazord charged forwards, practically tackling the Screaming Squid backwards and making it lose it's grip. The Thunder Megazord didn't waste any time, and they brought it forwards and slammed a foot into the downed monster. The monster leaped back to its feet, and put some distance between it and the Rangers.

* * *

Tommy looked to the battle as he finished off the last putty. David was somewhere behind him, he didn't really care. "David, get Dragonzord moving! They need help!" Tommy yelled as he jumped on the building's ledge, getting ready to summon the White Tigerzord. 

"Wait! Wait, Tommy we have a problem!" David called from behind him, sounding really worried.

"What's wrong!?" Tommy called back, not even turning around, he knew the others needed them, he didn't want to waste any time.

David raised his Dragon Dagger, pointing it right at Tommy's back, with a push of a button, he released a green energy beam straight into Tommy's back, the impact snapping his head back, twisting his spine into an unnatural shape, and launching him clear over the edge. Tommy never knew what hit him, he wasn't even conscious long enough to let out a scream of pain, all he could do was fall to the streets below.

"I'm through with the Power Rangers." David coldly remarked as he held the Dragon Dagger to his mouth, and began playing.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me, but please review!**


	9. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: This is probably the last chapter I'll be able to put up until mid January, sorry y'all! It's gonna be crazy when I get back home, but I may be able to sneak a chapter or two out there. We'll see. Thanks again for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"Brilliant!!! Brilliant!!!" Zedd was screaming at the top of his lungs, watching the scene below. "The Green Ranger is one of us once more!!! Excellent work!!!" 

Goldar and Finster both exchanged glances, trying to figure out what was going on. It was Goldar who finally spoke up. "Uh...my lord...we didn't do anything."

"What?" Zedd asked, confused. "Then why is he ATTACKING the Power Rangers!?"

"Lord Zedd...there are no evil energies of any sort cast around him," Finster tried to explain the situation, but he was very confused as well.

"So...he's acting on his own?" Zedd asked, looking to Finster, who nodded. This just caused Zedd to explode with laughter once more. "Perfect! Oh, I never even imagined this day! This will be fantastic with our plans as well! Soon the Rangers will be defeated! All of them!!!" Zedd exploded into another fit of laughter.

* * *

The Thunder Megazord charged forwards again, slamming it's shoulder into the Screaming Squid with enough force to knock it back a good distance. The monster was on its feet in a heartbeat, however, and once again unleashed a fury of blows with its many arms that the Thunder Megazord tried to block, but with so many arms attacking it so fast, it wasn't doing a very good job. 

"Heavy damage! We can't keep this up!" Billy yelled.

"We're losing power, fast!" Trini yelled at about the same time.

"Tommy! Where are you!?" Kimberly instinctively screamed into the dashboard as she tried to make contact with him, but received no answer. This really wasn't a good time for him to be the fashionably late hero.

"Keep it steady! I'm working on it!" Jason yelled, struggling with the tight controls.

The Thunder Megazord grabbed hold of two arms finally, and ripped the monster almost off it's feet, pulling it straight toward them. As the monster got closer, the Megazord gave it a massive head butt as it released the arms, sending it rolling away. The giant squid was on it's feet in no time though, and faced off with the Rangers once more, but before they could go after it, a loud, obnoxious siren began blaring behind Trini.

"Incoming enemy missiles!!!" Trini screamed as she slammed the button to turn off the siren.

"Missiles!? It's a squid!" Jason yelled back, and he had his eyes on the monster anyway, how was it firing missiles?

"Four o'clock!" Zack yelled as he tracked the source, but it was too late, the Thunder Megazord took a hard impact from it's back right side, knocking it forwards, looking up, Zack was a bit relieved to see missiles hitting the Screaming Squid, too, preventing it from attacking them.

"What the hell is shooting at us back there!?" Jason yelled out in rage as he tried to steady the Megazord.

"There's not supposed to be anything back there but the Dragonzord!" Billy yelled back, confused.

A moment of silence filled the cockpit. Zack was finally the one who spoke. "David's shooting at us!"

Trini furiously shook her head. "No, it must have been a mistake!" she yelled out, but as soon as she finished that siren went off again.

"Well, he's doing it again!" Zack called out, looking down at his control panels as Trini turned off the siren again. "Six o'clock this time!!!"

There was nothing they could do, still. The backside of the Thunder Megazord was lit up by the missiles, sending it stumbling forwards. Jason was beyond angry now, but he knew what needed to be done first. "Kimberly! Open up communication with David! Explain to him the differences between giant mutant squids and giant samurai robots! After that, find out where the hell Tommy is! The rest of us, we're taking this monster down, now! Full power! Emergency boosters and everything!"

"Right!" Kimberly yelled, and turned her seat to begin messing with all the communication controls.

"What about Dragonzord!?" Billy asked, not really believing Kimberly was going to be able to do any good with David. He was shocked that David would attack them, but it clearly wasn't an accident. It had to have something to do with Zedd, then.

"Forget Dragonzord for two minutes!" Jason yelled out, hoping Kimberly would be able to distract David long enough for them to finish off this monster. Hopefully that would give him enough time to figure out just what the hell he was going to do. They were under attack by one of their own! He wanted to blame Zedd for this, but something told him that it wasn't that simple this time around.

The Thunder Megazord charged forwards, throwing several powerful punches into the Screaming Squid, not giving it a second of breathing room. As it stumbled backwards, the giant robot quickly pulled out it's Thunder Saber, charging it to full power. With a powerful slash, the Screaming Squid exploded into nothing, and the Thunder Megazord turned to face off against the Dragonzord, which was standing there, almost like it was waiting.

"He's not answering." Kimberly said, not having to yell anymore, since an eerie silence had fallen over the team.

"There. There he is." Trini said, pointing to a rooftop. David was standing there, watching them. He wasn't playing the Dragon Dagger anymore, either. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Jason's mind was going absolutely nuts. It was very possible that they would be fighting the Dragonzord before the day ended. Tommy was missing, and he had a horrible feeling about that. They needed to find him, and someone needed to confront David. He looked around at the team, they were looking at him, wondering what the battle plan was. Jason knew that he needed to leave as many people as possible in the Megazord, but they were looking at a crew of three, here, and it was extremely difficult to pilot any Megazord with only three people. But there were three that had done it before...

"Zack, Billy, Trini." Jason began, looking back out at the Dragonzord. "Stay here. Take command of the Megazord, and stay on the defensive. If Dragonzord attacks, fight back. Other than that, wait."

"But..." Billy started. Sure, the three of them had been able to control Dragonzord's battle mode back in the day, but this was different. The Thunder Megazord took a lot for effort to pilot.

"Just do it." Jason firmly said, making it clear that he didn't like this situation either, but there was no other choice. "Kimberly, forget the battle. Find Tommy, where ever he is. If he's hurt, get him out of here."

"Right." Kimberly quickly nodded, filled with worry. He certainly wouldn't have to tell her that again.

"I'm going to talk to David. Maybe this is a big misunderstanding." Jason finished up, not even believing himself. The team nodded silently. Jason and Kimberly got up from their seats, heading out the back exit. Zack moved into Jason's pilot seat, while Trini took Zack's usual seat, and the waiting began.

* * *

David smiled as the Red Ranger leaped from the Thunder Megazord, coming right for him. He knew Jason would be the one to come after him, because Jason hated him more than anyone else in the world. David smiled underneath his helmet as he raised the Dragon Dagger, pointing it right at Jason. Two Rangers this fast? It was just too easy. Before he could the button to release the energy beam, however, Jason had his blade blaster out, and fired several shots that sent David rolling away. Jason landed on the rooftop, facing off against David as he stumbled to his feet. 

"What the hell's going on, David!?" Jason demanded, not daring to put away his pistol.

"I'm doing things my own way from now on! I live by my own rules and follow orders from just one person! ME!" David yelled right back.

_So you're crazy._ Jason thought, before he spoke up once again. "Where's Tommy!?"

"You should thank me! Without him, you're in charge, right?" David sneered. He really wished he could see the look on Jason's face right now.

"Where's Tommy!?" Jason demanded once again, this time a lot angrier.

"I don't know." David replied with a mocking voice. "But I'll be seeing you later, Red Ranger. And I'll teach you to respect the Green Ranger!" David finished up, quickly playing a tune on the Dragon Dagger before teleporting out. The Dragonzord turned and headed back out to sea. The battle was over...for now.

Jason shook his head, not wasting anytime as he raised his right wrist, turning on his communicator. "Kim! Did you find Tommy!?" he asked into it, worried about his friend.

"Jason." Zordon's voice replied through it. "Tommy and Kimberly are at the Command Center. Tommy is in critical condition, report here with the other Rangers at once."

"You got it." Jason answered, looking up as the Thunder Megazord approached the building. Jason quickly started waving his right arm, directing them to get out of here. "Disengage! Back to the Command Center! Now!!!" he screamed, and as soon as he did the Zords began to disassemble, and he saw three colored streaks leave the Zords. He nodded and teleported out himself.

* * *

The four of them appeared in the Command Center and unmorphed instantly. Alpha was busy running around, messing with all the controls, and an unconscious Tommy was lying on the makeshift bed that he spent so much of his time as the Green Ranger on, with Kimberly hovering right over him. 

"Zordon, what's Lord Zedd up to now!?" Trini cried out, feeling her eyes start to water up, but she fought it back. She couldn't cry, not here, not now.

"Trini, I'm afraid Lord Zedd had nothing to do with this one. David is acting entirely on his own." Zordon solemnly replied.

To hell with what she had just thought, Trini burst out in tears, and Billy quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her there, unable to believe this himself. "Are you sure?" he choked out.

"Look, Rangers." Alpha said, holding up several sheets of paper. "There are no evil energies of any kind afflicting him. This is his own doing."

"Why, Zordon! Why is he doing this!?" Zack yelled out in frustration.

"He didn't even make sense when he was talking to me. He's insane, Zordon!" Jason said right after Zack finished.

"Rangers, I fear I have let you all down." Zordon spoke up once again. "I was eager to add a seventh Ranger to the team, and did not do any research on him like I did with you." Everyone looked up at Zordon, not believing this new knowledge. "It is true. I studied you for quite some time before I selected you to become the Power Rangers. I did not have time to study Tommy, and had no choice but to add him. He turned out to be a good man, but it appears our luck ran out this time. I am deeply sorry, Power Rangers." Zordon finished, the regret in his voice was more than apparent.

"Don't apologize, Zordon." Zack shook his head. "No one could have seen this coming."

Jason shook his head and walked over to Kimberly, wrapping his arm around her. "How is he?"

"He was thrown off the building, and hit by a car before he landed. I got to him just before they pulled his helmet off, but he's in really bad shape." Kimberly slowly said, holding in her own tears.

"We do not have the means or the time to fully heal him here." Zordon suddenly said, causing Kimberly to jump a little, and Jason pulled her closer. "You will need to take him to a hospital to recover."

Everyone nodded after a small silence. "J-man, we'll take him in." Zack said. "We'll call it a dirt bike accident."

Billy sighed. "That would be best, the injuries won't match up completely, but just say it was a freak accident."

"I'll go see if I can talk to David. He might listen to me." Trini added on, her tears gone for now.

"No." Jason said as firmly as he could. "Absolutely not, Trini."

Trini pulled herself away from Billy, looking to Jason. "Jason, please! Let me do this, I can talk some sense into him." she pleaded with him.

"David is insane! There's no telling what he'll do when he sees you!" Jason started yelling now, without realizing it. He just wasn't going to lose someone else.

"But he's not!!!" Trini screamed, tears forming in her eyes once again. "Jason, please! Give him another chance!"

"Trini! He _nearly killed Tommy_!!!" Jason's deep voice echoed throughout the Command Center as he was yelling. He didn't understand why Trini was so adamant about avoiding the obvious. David had betrayed them, he was dangerous. Trini collapsed to her knees right there, sobbing uncontrollably. Jason was usually one of the comforting voices, but he wasn't going to have it now. "Stay away from David. That's an order. Come on, Zack." Jason finished, and he and Zack teleported out with Tommy, leaving Kimberly and Billy to comfort Trini.

* * *

Eleven o'clock that night, Trini stood at David's front door. She didn't care what Jason had told her. David was a good person, she had seen it with her own eyes. She could talk to him and work this out. There didn't need to be any more violence. No one else needed to get hurt. "I can do this..." she whispered to herself as she rang his doorbell. 

David answered the door, and was genuinely surprised to see her. He figured he had been branded as the enemy by now. "Trini..." he slowly said.

"David...We need to talk." Trini said hesitantly.

David looked around, trying to see if the other Rangers were waiting in ambush, then he looked back at Trini, satisfied that she was alone. "Yea...yea, come on in."

Trini nodded, and stepped inside the house, and David closed the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Have a good Christmas and New Years everyone! **


	10. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: I actually wanted to work on my other story tonight, but I just didn't like the way the chapter was looking, so here I am working on this one, now complete with chapter titles! Again, thanks to the reviewers!  
**

* * *

"Trini Kwan has been officially listed as a missing person after her disappearance last week," the news reporter on the television was saying. "She disappeared on the way to her boyfriend's house. He claims she never arrived. Police claim to have several anonymous tip-offs all pointed at a single suspect, but have yet to disclose who. Trini was president of the volleyball club and was involved in many community service activities, as well as being a devoted martial arts practitioner. Friends and family have been praying for her safe return, and the entire community has rallied together in an effort to get her back. In other news, three varsity football players at a Seattle high school found inside three lockers claim to have been attacked by Angel Grove's Green Ranger..." 

Kimberly found herself in tears once again. It had been an entire week since Trini had vanished, but she knew exactly what had happened when she hadn't called like she was supposed to that night. Kim hated herself for letting Trini go over there and see David. Trini had been so sure of herself, so Kim had made her promise to call to make sure everything was alright. At one in the morning she found herself in Jason's room crying her eyes out, frantically trying to tell him what had happened. By two that same morning, Jason had been thrown out of the Whaley's house with the threat of police action if he ever returned. Since then, everyone had been avoiding David while trying to figure out just where he had Trini. They had been able to phone in to the police and all identified David as the kidnapper, even Alpha and Zordon managed to get in and make calls. Then it hit Kimberly all over again. Trini had been _kidnapped_. She exploded in tears once again in the middle of the youth center.

Jason grabbed her instinctively and pulled her as close to him as he possible could while rubbing her back. He didn't know what to say, or do. He was so mad. Being thrown out of David's house hadn't helped, but his parents didn't seem to be exactly the brightest people in the world. They believed David was a perfect little angel and wouldn't listen to a word Jason said. Just thinking about that made Jason burn with rage. He was removed from his thoughts by Kimberly wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He looked down at her as she buried his head in his chest. She had been through so much lately. Her almost sister was kidnapped the same day her boyfriend was put in the hospital, and the same person was responsible for both. Jason could understand why Kimberly was clinging to him lately. She didn't want to lose a third person so important to her.

"Kimberly, look at me." Jason said, causing a teary eyed Kimberly to slowly look up at him. "It's going to be alright. We can get through this."

"Don't let anything happen to you, Rex. I need you more than anything. Promise me." Kimberly quickly said. She knew she was usually so much stronger than this, but this was different. Her friends were so important to her. Without them she was...well...this.

"Kim, don't worry..." Jason started.

"Promise me!" Kim screamed out, not even caring about the people turning to look at her.

Jason narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I promise, Kimmie." he said, and she buried her head back in his chest, the tears flowing once more. Jason just held her there. He knew she needed to let it all out, and honestly, he needed her just as much as she needed him right now.

Ernie just watched the two of them from the bar. This had been hard on him as well, seeing as how close he was to the group. He hated seeing the group torn up, and couldn't believe way these two horrible events had happened so close to each other. Shaking his head, he went back to work making a two massive plates of food for Jason and Kimberly. It was the least he could do...

* * *

Beth Whaley walked to the front door, having heard the doorbell ring. When she answered it, she was shocked to see two police officers standing there. "Officers...can I help you?" She asked slowly. 

The first officer nodded. "Is there a David Whaley present?"

Beth nodded, confused why two police officers wanted to see her son. "Yes..."

"We need to talk to him. It's important." The officer stoically continued.

Beth stared at them uneasily, but finally turned and called for her son. David came strolling down the stairs a few minutes later, and his eyes widened at the sight of the two police officers.

"David Whaley?" The officer asked. David slowly nodded. "You are under arrest."

"What!? For what!?" David yelled, stepping back as the two officers forced their way in.

"You are suspected to have involvement in the kidnapping of Trini Kwan." the officer continued, ignoring David's screaming mother as they handcuffed his hands behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

"Y-Yes." David barely managed to get out, and the two officers proceeded to pull him out the door and to the car.

* * *

Tommy hated hospitals more than anything else. If you were in a hospital and weren't on the payroll, you were useless. Didn't matter if you a patient or visiting one. Doctors and nurses were in charge here, and everyone else was just in the way. He hated being useless. Luckily, his back injury hadn't been too bad, but the injury to his pride was another thing. He couldn't believe David had attacked him, and then the Thunder Megazord. Sure he was a little bit rebellious, but he liked the kid. At least he used to. Tommy shifted uncomfortably in his bed as the door opened. He couldn't help but smile as Zack and Billy walked in. 

"If you've brought me something to eat that isn't hospital food...you're my best friends forever." Tommy said as he watched them sit down with two fast food bags.

They exchanged slightly fearful glances, while Tommy frowned. "Whoops..." Billy slowly said.

"I swear!" Tommy yelled. "You guys remember all kinds of things like your communicator and morpher every morning, but a guy asks for a damn cheese..." Tommy was cut off by Zack throwing a wrapped up cheeseburger at his face. Tommy just caught it and gave a big grin.

"Scared ya, didn't we?" Zack asked with a smile.

"I wasn't scared. You were the one that needed to be scared." Tommy defended himself as he unwrapped his burger, and looked up at the broken TV. "So how's life outside these walls?"

"No word on Trini, still." Zack said, looking down. "Kimberly's taking it really rough. Jason's sort of stepping up in the leader role again."

"Good. Better me in here than him." Tommy said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Don't say that, Tommy." Billy started.

"I'm serious, man. He'll lay down the law. He always does." Tommy interrupted, looking seriously between the two.

"The law's gonna lay down the law soon. Billy and Alpha rigged up the Command Center's communications and that let us send in two more calls to the police." Zack said.

Tommy smiled at the thought of Zordon calling the police station. "Well that's good. What about monsters. This is my first day really being coherent. Have I missed anything major?"

Zack leaned in closer. "Nothing," he whispered. "Zedd hasn't struck at all. We're down two Rangers and he hasn't even sent a single putty."

Tommy frowned. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "Well, tell Jas and Kim that I'm up and recovering good. I should be out soon."

Billy nodded. "That would be good. We need you, Tommy."

Tommy just nodded, and kept eating his cheeseburger, trying to figure out why Zedd wasn't striking at such a golden opportunity.

* * *

David looked around as he was brought into the police station. He was scared out of his mind. He had never fully considered that the police would be after him. There was nothing he could do now, though. The Yellow Ranger was out of his reach. Suddenly, he noticed one of the officers removing his handcuffs. 

"Alright. Search him for any kind of weapons, and take him to an interrogation room." the first officer instructed the the second, causing David's eyes to widen.

_No!_

They couldn't do this! He wasn't a criminal, he was above criminals. He was the Green Ranger, and he wasn't going to be stopped by the police of all people. David turned and ran suddenly, stopping a few yards away from the two officers when he came to a wall with no doors or windows. He was trapped.

"Get away from me!" David yelled, turning to the officers again, who were slowly moving towards him.

"Kid, calm down..." the first officer was saying.

"No! I'm not a criminal! I'm not listening to you! I don't have to! I'm better than you all! I won't be locked away for the rest of my life! You can't control me and you'll never be able to! I'm not giving myself to you! Not without a fight!" David was hysterically screaming, and he suddenly reached behind his back. "It's morphin' time!!!"

* * *

**A/N: I Wikipediaed the Miranda rights because I wasn't sure how the end went. Didn't know they had to add that extra sentence in California. Anyway. Cliffhanger. Whee!!!  
**


	11. Green Rampage

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews everyone! Those are the reason I'm still going. Here's a chapter with some action!  
**

* * *

"I don't know, Billy..." Zack was saying as he and Tommy watched Billy attempt to repair the broken TV in Tommy's room. "What if there's news of a monster attack or something? Fearless leader here may try to sneak out to save the world." 

"Well, I can just rig it to block all the news channels." Billy answered while he worked.

"Aw, come on. I promise I'll be good. I won't leave the bed." Tommy said, looking as innocent as possible, when suddenly the TV sprung to life.

"-gonzord is on a rampage downtown. All citizens are advised to stay in their homes. The downtown area is currently being evacuated, but police are having a difficult time. The National Guard has been called to assist with stopping the Power Rangers." the reporter on the TV was saying as it came to life. Zack and Tommy stared in shock, and Billy quickly ran around to get a look, too. "Reports say the Green Ranger charged out of the police station, leaving most to guess that he had recently been arrested. However, several police officers were found injured or killed, and no one was able to confirm an identity." Tommy tried to jump out of bed, but a splitting pain in his back from the movement caused him to fall backwards into the bed.

The screen cut to the mayor, John Garrett, who was standing at a podium. "This is the second time Angel Grove has been attacked by the Green Ranger, and we will not tolerate this any longer. Although we do owe the Power Rangers considerably for their services to our city, we will not allow another civil war among them to damage Angel Grove." he was saying. "As such, I am issuing a warrant for all seven Power Rangers. Anyone providing information to the location of any of them will be rewarded. We will not tolerate this behavior."

"Casualties are soaring as the Dragonzord's attack continues mercilessly, and the other Power Rangers are absent..." the reporter continued, and suddenly the communicator's beep shook the three of them out of their trance.

"Zack here. We know. We're on our way out." Zack quickly answered, still watching the footage of Dragonzord rampaging downtown on the TV.

"Jason and Kimberly don't seem to have their communicators on. We'll keep trying to reach them, but you're on your own for now." Alpha responded.

"More for me." Zack angrily mumbled, looking to Billy and nodding. "It's morphing time!" he yelled as they reached for their morphers.

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

Tommy groaned as the two of them teleported out. He wanted to help, but he was stuck in this damn bed. He tried to think why Jason and Kimberly weren't answering, and figured they had either forgotten their communicators or were working out. Either way, he hoped Alpha would reach them soon. Tommy shifted uncomfortably again. He hated being useless.

* * *

_You'll all take notice of me now..._

David stood on the edge of a skyscraper, commanding the Dragonzord to continue his assault on the city. He quickly jerked his head upwards as he saw two streaks of light, black and blue, heading towards him. He quickly turned as they went past him and landed behind him, turning into the Black and Blue Rangers. _Good...small turnout._ David didn't know where the Red and Pink Rangers were, but that was just fine.

"David! Stop!!" Zack yelled at him, taking a step forward.

"What can you do, Black Ranger? You're nothing!!!" David yelled back as Zack and Billy drew their weapons.

"I'll show you!" Zack yelled as he raised his ax in it's cannon mode, and fired a blast at David. David was faster, and quickly raised the Dragon Dagger, playing a short tune that caused his golden shield to let out a glow, and when the blast hit him, it reflected straight back into the two of them and launched them across the skyscraper.

"Idiots!" David yelled while laughing. "I've done my homework! This is the Green Powers at full strength! When Tommy had them this strong the rest of you were nothing to him! And I'm better than Tommy! What do the two of you think you can do alone!?"

"He's been researching all this time..." Billy mumbled the realization as he stood to his feet. Just how long had the newest Ranger been planning to betray them!? He only fought four battles! What was his plan and why!?

David suddenly charged at the two of them without warning, first swinging his left fist at Zack, which knocked him away easily. He followed that up with a spin, slashing the approaching Blue Ranger away when he got near him. David didn't waste any time at all, and moved in on Billy, swinging his dagger once again, but this time Billy held up his staff, blocking it in the middle. He threw a swift kick to David's stomach that made him jump backwards, and before the Green Ranger could act again he was shoulder tackled by Zack, throwing him forwards.

"I trusted you, David! I helped you, I fixed your Zord, I shared my knowledge! Why are you doing this!?" Billy yelled as David got back to his feet.

David didn't answer, he just held up his dagger and released another green energy blast, and this one nailed Billy right in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Zack charged forwards, swinging his ax at David quickly. David swung his dagger to block, but the ax was much heavier, and carried far more momentum, so the dagger was thrown right from his hands. David didn't waste a second, and threw a fast punch into Zack's face, sending him stumbling backwards. David jumped backwards, and then cartwheeled to the side, picking up his dagger as he did. He then did a back flip right over the edge of the building.

Zack and Billy ran to the edge of the building, looking down to see David land on a window ledge. He fired a green energy bolt at them, and they stepped back as it sailed straight up.

"See what you can do about the Dragonzord!" Billy shouted out, looking to Zack.

"You can't handle David by yourself!" Zack yelled back.

"There's no other choice!" Billy responded as he drew his Blade Blaster, converting it to its pistol mode while holding his staff in his left hand.

Zack looked down at the street, seeing the sea of people trying to escape. He then looked up at the Dragonzord. Billy was right. Neither of their Zords could fight off the Dragonzord, but Zack's was the most durable out of all of them. After all, it was the chest plate in the Megazord. "Alright. Be careful." Zack said, and Billy nodded. Satisfied, Zack spun around his ax, and it vanished into thin air. He then went through the hand motions as he called on his Zord. "Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

Billy ran forwards, jumping over the side of the building, firing his blaster downwards at David. David quickly punched out the window, and rolled inside the office inside the building. Billy landed on the ledge and stepped into the building, holding his blaster ready as he slowly walked around, trying to find the Green Ranger.

* * *

Zack took a running leap over the edge of the building, landing on the Lion Zord as it made its way through the streets. He noticed it was going significantly slower due to all the people in the street. People were getting out of the way pretty quickly, but it was still going slow to make sure no one got run over. Zack quickly climbed into the Zord and powered up all of it's systems, and activated the emergency boosters, channeling them straight to his shields. He wasn't taking any chances with this one. 

"Let's see what you got, old boy." Zack said as he pulled around a corner, facing off with the Dragonzord. He looked into the street, noticing that this one was deserted. _Good._

Zack pushed the speed lever forwards, and the Lion went full speed, charging through the Dragonzord's rain of missiles. It slammed into the legs of the Dragonzord, causing it to tip over, and fall on top of the Lion. Zack didn't slow it down at all, and kept going for a bit more before he slammed on the breaks, launching it straight off of his Zord and causing it to hit the ground hard.

Zack was laughing at that one, but stopped when he looked at his shields. He was already at 75 after going through that storm of missiles. "Damn Billy! What did you put in those things!?"

This wasn't good, he needed to buy a lot more time. He would be forced to retreat way too early at this point. Zack looked up as the Dragonzord stood to its feet, and aimed it's hands at Zack once again. _Oh, shit._ Zack turned the controls hard and the Lion Zord turned and zoomed down another street, the missiles all slamming into the ground it had been on and the building it fled behind. The Dragonzord quickly moved to the intersection, turning around the corner and firing again, only to see the Lion retreat to another street. The Dragonzord let out a roar and moved to follow.

* * *

"Hey, everyone! Look at this!" Ernie called out to the youth center, having just turned the TV back on. Jason and Kimberly looked up, having just finished their meals. 

"The Black Ranger in his Zord is currently locked in combat downtown with the Dragonzord, while the Blue and Green Rangers were spotted disappearing into an office building in their own battle. National Guard tanks are moving in to engage the two Zords, while Angel Grove SWAT is moving in to engage the two Rangers." the news reporter said before it switched to a board of analysts discussing just what was going on.

Jason looked down at his wrist, realizing he had taken his communicator off when he was teaching his class. He looked at Kimberly, realizing hers was off too. _Dammit! Zordon's probably trying to get in touch with us!_

"My brother's downtown! I gotta go!" Jason said, standing up in a hurry while mentally noting that his brother was safely at his friend's house.

"Jason, you can't go downtown! It's way too dangerous!" Ernie yelled at him from the bar.

"I can't leave him down there!" Jason replied, showing no desire to reconsider.

"I'm going with you!" Kimberly suddenly said, looking Jason in the eyes.

"No, stay here. It's too dangerous." Jason answered, looking into hers.

"I don't care!" Kimberly replied, and suddenly realized Jason hadn't been acting. He really didn't want her anywhere near David.

"Kimberly..." Jason started.

"I'm. Going." Kimberly cut him off, and they watched each other for a minute.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." Jason said, and they quickly ran out out the door towards their locker rooms, not even hearing Ernie tell them to be careful.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen to Billy? What about Zack? What will the military be able to do? Will Jason and Kimberly arrive in time? And just where is Trini? Find out next time...**


	12. Blue's Battle

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Here's a longer than normal chapter for no real reason. Enjoy. Thanks again for all the reviews!  
**

* * *

"_David...please. This has gone too far out of control. Please stop. I don't...I don't want people to get hurt."_

"_Trini...I'm sorry, but..."_

_But what?_

_What happened next?_

Trini slowly opened her eyes, looking around. She was in a dark, cold room. Then she looked ahead and saw the steel bars. _Oh, God._ She was in a prison cell. She tried to move, but found herself unable to. Looking up she saw that her arms were chained to the wall above her head. She wasn't going anywhere.

_Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was walking into David's house...did he...?_

"Welcome, Yellow Ranger!" the booming, evil voice of Lord Zedd filled the entire room. Trini looked back to her cell door to see the Emperor of Evil himself standing on the other side of the bars. Fear instantly took place in her. She had never been alone with Lord Zedd. Alone and unable to fight, even. But she wouldn't show her fear. That's what he wanted.

"So you _are_ the one behind this!" Trini screamed the accusation with rage. "What have you done to David! Break the spe-"

"David isn't one of us, human!" Zedd interrupted with a louder scream. "We just happen to share the common interest of wanting to see the destruction of the Power Rangers! He agreed to give you to us in order to keep you out of action. After all, it's much easier for us to hide you from your friends than it is for him."

"My friends will rescue me! Just wait and see!" Trini bravely shouted back.

"I'm sure. It's been over one Earth week, fool. They still think he has you. And a four person Ranger team isn't one of fearsome and untold power, either. They're lucky I'm so busy with some other projects, or they would already be dead." Zedd laughed.

"Other projects?" Trini asked curiously. They would rescue her, she knew it. She wanted as much information as possible. Anything would do. Still, the fact that she had been out for a week scared her. She assumed that there had been some sort of magic spell to keep her asleep that long, but was wondering what her other friends and family were thinking...

"Suffice it to say, your Ranger friends will meet quite an elaborate demise. I'm not calling off such an ingenious plan just because of these events, too much work has gone in to it. Soon, ALL the Power Rangers, no matter what side, will be defeated!!!" Zedd roared triumphantly as he turned and stormed out of the cell block, satisfied with ending the conversation on that note. Trini just leaned her head back against the rock wall, noticing for the first time just how hungry and thirsty she was, hoping she would at least be fed soon.

* * *

Billy slowly walked through the hallways of the office building, pointing his gun into every doorway he passed. He had lost David when he entered the building, but didn't think he could have gone that far. The beeping of his communicator startled him a bit. Keeping a firm grip on both his lance and his pistol, he pushed the button to turn it on with a free finger, never lowering the gun, though. 

"Billy," he whispered into it as he continued walking.

"Billy, it's Tommy!" the team leader's voice answered. "You have to get out of there, news reports show the SWAT team is storming the building!"

Billy looked around uneasily, but realized he couldn't risk getting anyone hurt. Besides, he might not be able to handle them on his own. "Alright. I'm pulling out."

Before he could do anything else, though, an air vent was kicked straight downwards onto his head, knocking him over and making him drop his weapons. David quickly dropped down from the vent, kicking the pistol away as Billy reached for it. As the Blue Ranger instead tried to get to his feet, David grabbed him with both hands by the helmet, and hurled him sideways into a wall. The force was so great that Billy ended up going straight through the wall, and rolled to his feet inside the small office on the other side. David came charging through it full speed, but Billy quickly dove to the side and ran back out into the hallway, picking up his lance. David came running back out that hole in the wall again, ready to kill, but quickly ducked as Billy swung his lance over his head. Billy took that opportunity and leaped backwards, making his lance vanish as he picked up his pistol and opened fire on David.

David quickly rolled to his feet and sprinted down another hallway, dodging all the shots. Billy was in hot pursuit, and turned the corner firing another shot at David. David ducked into a nearby room, pulling out his Dragon Dagger as Billy shot out a window at the end of the hallway. David stepped out of the room, back into the hall, and released an energy blast right down the hallway into Billy. The force knocked Billy off his feet, launching his pistol from his hands as he slammed through a wall. David turned and ran the other way, jumping out the window Billy had just shot out and leaped across the street to the other building. Billy was on his feet in a heartbeat, not taking the time to look for his pistol since he knew it would disappear when he unmorphed. Instead, he took off in a sprint after David, leaping into the other building after him. He wasn't going to lose him this time.

* * *

The Firebird Thuderzord ripped through the skies at an incredible speed, with the Red Ranger standing on its right wing. 

"You alright out there, Hero?" Kimberly called through the communicator for the twentieth time. She didn't like flying with him standing out there, but he had insisted it would make things faster.

"Doing fine, Firebird, just relax." Jason answered, smiling at his nickname. He and Kim had a lot of nicknames for each other, it was just one of their little things. That one was probably his favorite, though. _Dammit! Focus, Jason!_

"We're closing in on the city. Zack! Do you read us!?" Kimberly said into the communicator again, hoping they weren't too late.

"Boy, I needed a miracle!" the Black Ranger answered. "I'm down on 5th Avenue! Taking a beating! Need assistance now!"

"I'm on my way!" Kimberly responded as the Firebird entered the city at a breakneck speed. "Dropping Jason off to get Billy, just hold on!" She spotted the building Zordon told them Billy and David were in, and nodded, gripping her controls tighter while taking a deep breath. She didn't like this idea at all. This was so dangerous. If she did anything wrong, Jason was dead. _Deep breath...deep breath..._

Kimberly neared the building, and immediately pulled a hard left and back. The result was the Firebird barrel rolling to the left and turning upwards. In the process of the roll, the Red Ranger was launched straight off the wings and towards the building.

Jason slammed into the glass window, going through it as if it were just air. He hit the floor hard and rolled to his feet, trying to contain his excitement. Nothing gave you an adrenaline rush quite like being launched off a Zord like that. Now wasn't the time, though. He raised his communicator, pressing the button that began a transmission. "Great work, Kim!" he called into it. "I'm in."

Kim breathed a huge sigh of relief, and finally loosened her grip on the controls. "Good." She answered, wanting to tell him how there was no way she would ever do that again. "Good luck," she said instead, and piloted the Firebird above the skyscrapers, spotting the Dragonzord quite easily. She brought the Firebird down, pressing the triggers on her controls, firing her main lasers at the Green Ranger's Zord. The Dragonzord aimed upwards and fired its own missiles upwards at Kimberly as she passed overhead.

Zack seized that opportunity, and activated his boosters, charging at the Dragonzord from behind. The Dragonzord saw it coming, though, and with a powerful swing of its tail, sent the Lion rolling into a building nearby.

"Zack! I'm hit!" Kimberly called into the communicator, trying to figure out just where the missiles had hit. All she knew was staying it the air was suddenly quite a chore.

"We can't fight it! We have to keep moving!" Zack responded, already piloting his Zord down a street, with the Dragonzord following after him. Kimberly struggled with the controls some more, bringing the Firebird higher into the air.

* * *

Jason slowly walked through the office building, disturbed that there were no sounds of battle. There were, however, plenty of signs of one. Knocked out walls, burn marks, and lots of dents everywhere. No sign of the Green or Blue Rangers, though. Suddenly, Jason saw something that caught his eye. He bent down and picked up Billy's blade blaster, looking it over. _Why did he leave it here?_

"You seem to be confused, Red Ranger," a female voice said from behind him. Jason would recognize it anywhere. Scorpina, another of the Rangers' sworn enemies.

Jason turned with lightning reflexes, converting Billy's blade blaster to it's pistol mode while pulling his own out and switching it to it's knife mode. Before Scorpina could figure out what was going on, she was slammed into a wall and held there with a knife at her throat and a pistol right underneath her mouth.

"Where's Billy?" Jason asked simply, not wanting to waste anytime with the usual sarcastic pleasantries.

"You should be more worried about the other one." Scorpina said with a grin. With that said, the Red Ranger wouldn't think about killing her.

"Trini!? Tell me where she is!" Jason demanded, even more furious.

"Let me go and I'll think about it." Scorpina suggested.

Jason wasn't about to fall for it. "Tell me or I'll..."

Gunfire interrupted him. Down on the other end of the hall, a small SWAT unit had found them, and opened fire. Scorpina kicked Jason away quickly, and ducked into a small office. Jason dove the other way, rolling into another hallway while converting the other blade blaster to its pistol mode. He knew he had to think fast here. Those SWAT guys were persistent, and he wouldn't hurt them. They were innocent. Technically. Still, the gunfire wasn't helping things. Raising both blasters, Jason opened fire on the wall at the end of the hallway, blasting it away and exposing Scorpina's hiding place. Scorpina pulled out her crescent blade and slashed out the window, jumping upwards and began scaling the building. Jason took off in a sprint, rolling across the hallway the SWAT team was moving down and into the office, and leaped out after Scorpina, climbing after her.

Scorpina jumped to the roof, and looked around. She had to get out of here, this had been a mistake. Zedd had told her not to interfere, but she had wanted to get involved so badly. It looked like so much fun. The sound of a helicopter roaring overhead shook her from her thoughts.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!" a voice called through the PA system. Scorpina noticed the guns trained on her already. They obviously didn't expect her to comply. She held back her crescent blade, preparing to throw it at the helicopter when two blaster shots connected with her, throwing her backwards. Scorpina quickly rolled to her feet to see the Red Ranger standing on the other end of the skyscraper, with both his pistols pointed right at her.

Jason looked up at the Apache helicopter with annoyance. These guys weren't going to give up. They had their guns trained on him by now, too. He didn't like this at all, he wasn't sure he could battle Scorpina while dodging fire from all those MP5s up there. If he so much as flinched by now, though, they would surely open up on him. Just as he was about to take that risk, however, the helicopter burst into a huge explosion, and went crashing to the streets below.

"Shit!!!" Jason yelled as he ran to the edge and looked down to see the damage, Scorpina completely forgotten. There were too many casualties, more than they had ever allowed in the past. With him in charge, he took all the blame.

"I wanted a fair fight, Red Ranger," a deep voice called from behind him. Not Scorpina's voice at all. _Goldar._

Jason spun and raised both blasters again, one trained on Scorpina and one Goldar, who was now standing right next to Scorpina. "Goldar! What are you doing here?" he yelled in rage.

"Like I said, I wanted a fair fight. They would have been in the way. It's just us now," Goldar answered as he raised his sword.

Jason took a step backwards, but he was running out of room. "Two on one. Not exactly even teams, Goldilocks," he snapped back, still holding the pistols on them both.

Goldar just shrugged as he turned to Scorpina and nodded. She simply nodded back, and the two of them charged forwards at Jason.

* * *

David landed inside the opposite building and quickly rolled to his feet. He turned to see the Billy land right behind him, so he quickly threw a punch with his left hand as he approached. Billy landed at a roll and ducked under it, and came up with a powerful kick to David's gut. David was caught off guard by the strike, and was thrown backwards down the hallway, stumbling into closed elevator doors. As the Blue Ranger neared him, David slammed his hand into the down button. Billy made it to David, and opened up a flurry of punches, all which David blocked with little trouble until the elevator opened behind him. David threw his knee into Billy's stomach, knocking him back a few steps. David then stepped backwards into the elevator, mashing the button to a random floor. Looking up he saw Billy charging in for a tackle. The Green Ranger sidestepped and grabbed the Blue Ranger, slamming him hard into the elevator's wall, leaving him completely dazed. In the meantime, David leaped out the closing doors, leaving Billy inside as the elevator brought him downstairs. 

A very satisfied David stepped back, smiling and taking a deep breath, but his moment of pride was short lived. About fifteen seconds later the Blue Ranger exploded from the floor, lance in hand, and took a swing at the him. David ducked under it, throwing out his leg and tripping him. Billy hit the ground hard, and quickly tried to get back on his feet. The Green Ranger wasn't about to give him a second of breathing room, however, and threw a hard kick to Billy's stomach while he was still down, launching him through the door that led to the stairs. Billy quickly looked up to see David leaping at him, so he quickly rolled aside. Unfortunately, he hadn't been entirely aware of his surroundings, and ended up rolling down the stairs until he hit another flat area. Stumbling to his feet, he held his lance ready as David cupped his hands by his side, forming a glowing green energy orb in them. The Green Ranger leaped down the stairs, thrusting the energy orb into Billy at point blank. Billy stabbed at it in midair as it closed in on him, causing a massive explosion.

An unmorphed Billy slammed hard into the wall behind him, while David was thrown, unmorphed, to the top of the stairs. Their morphers landed on the stairs between the two of them. Billy stumbled to his feet, the agility and power of the Blue Ranger now absent in him as he reached for the nearest morpher, hoping it was his. David, however, was still a powerful threat when unmorphed. He leaped straight down the stairs in a jump kick, hitting Billy square in the chest and sending him into the wall. Billy hit the wall hard, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground. David quickly picked up both morphers and jumped over Billy, running for the next set of stairs. He was done with this battle, he had what he needed. Billy grabbed his foot in midair, pulling it and sending David rolling down the stairs. As Billy stumbled back to his feet, he took off after David, but David was practically leaping down the stairs. Billy just couldn't keep up. David reached the bottom and ran out the door, quickly disappearing into the crowd of people still running in the streets. Billy quickly began to fight his way through the crowd as well, but it was too late. David was gone.

* * *

**Hope it was good. My action chapters seem to naturally turn out longer than anything else, because that's what I really enjoy writing. Anyway, let me know what you think!  
**


	13. Overwhelmed

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Special thanks goes out to all the reviewers again. You guys are all awesome. This is my longest chapter yet, hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Jason didn't waste any time at all. As soon as Scorpina and Goldar began their charge at him he opened fire with both of the pistols, however as they closed in they began swinging their blades and deflecting each shot harmlessly to the side. They were getting closer and closer, and blocked each blast with ease, so Jason finally stopped firing. Having a considerable amount of skill with the blade blasters by now, he pressed the release button on both of them, and quickly flicked his wrists around, converting both of them to the dagger mode with ease. The two aliens moved in, swinging both of their blades at the Red Ranger, who blocked both with his two daggers. 

"So where have you all been hiding?" Jason asked in the middle of the blade lock. He knew Scorpina wasn't usually as stupid, but Goldar sometimes lost control of himself and said things he shouldn't in the midst of battle.

"Making the Yellow Ranger's life a living hell," Goldar answered, knowing the Red Ranger would easily be enraged by such a statement.

Goldar was very right, and was rewarded with a swift knee to the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Scorpina pulled her blade back while Jason was busy with Goldar, and delivered a powerful slash to the Red Ranger's back that sent him stumbling forwards. Goldar saw his opportunity and swung his sword downwards at the stumbling Ranger before him. Jason expected it, however, and quickly held the two daggers up, crossing them above his head and stopping Goldar's sword right above his head. He quickly looked up into Goldar's eyes, glaring at him from behind his mask.

"If you've done anything to hurt Trini..." he started, but quickly moved one of his daggers from the blade lock, converting it back to pistol mode. He spun halfway, pressing the dagger hard against Goldar's blade still, while he blasted the incoming Scorpina at point blank, sending her rolling away. Goldar seized that opportunity and slammed his free hand into the back of Jason's helmet, causing him to roll forwards. Jason stood up, pointing the pistol at Goldar, but before he could fire it began glowing a deep blue, and for some reason began burning Jason's hand.

Jason yelled out in pain and quickly threw it aside, and it disappeared before it even hit the ground. Scorpina stepped up next to Goldar, smiling as Jason holstered his own blade blaster.

"What's the matter, Red Ranger?" Scorpina taunted, but Jason didn't even hear her. He was frantically wondering what caused Billy to unmorph.

"Look at him. He's afraid of us now," Goldar's mocking voice snapped Jason back to reality.

"I'll show you fear," Jason said, forming his sword in his hands, but suddenly his communicator started beeping. "Yea?" he quickly answered, watching his two opponents.

"Jason. Something else has come up. Report back to the Command Center immediately," Zordon's voice spoke through it, sounding very urgent.

"Run away, Red Ranger. Run far, far away," Goldar said as Jason made his sword disappear, loving every minute of this.

"Are you calling _me_ the coward here, Goldar?" Jason challenged, preparing to teleport.

"I'll tell little Trini all about how you couldn't save her," Goldar simply replied.

"This isn't over!!!" Jason yelled, and teleported away in a streak of red light, leaving Goldar and Scorpina laughing insanely on the rooftop.

* * *

Jason appeared in the Command Center in between Zack and Kimberly, who were still morphed, just without the helmets, so their powers weren't active. Jason quickly took his off, setting it on one of the Command Center's consoles next to the other two. 

"Zordon, where's Billy?" Kimberly was saying.

"Billy is in the streets and still needs to find a secure teleportation spot. Rangers, this is getting out of hand. David has now stolen Billy's morpher," Zordon explained.

Zack threw his hands up in defeat, while Jason crossed his arms with a heavy sigh.

"Only three Rangers now?" Zack asked. "This is too much."

"Guys, Zedd has Trini," Jason said, and everyone turned to look to him. "Scorpina and Goldar were down there. I don't know what they were doing, but they told me that."

"Aye, yi, yi...poor Trini..." Alpha commented while working at the consoles.

"Rangers, again I must apologize. This is entirely my fault," Zordon said suddenly, and the three Rangers shook their heads.

"Zordon, everyone makes mistakes. It happens. We don't blame you, so just don't worry about it," Kimberly told him. "We just need to figure out a way to stop him and rescue Trini."

"Billy did a good job on the Dragonzord. Kim and I couldn't scratch it." Zack commented as a blue streak of light entered the Command Center and transformed into the unmorphed Billy.

"Billy!" Kimberly practically screamed and dove into his arms for a hug. "Don't scare us like that."

"Sorry, Kim," Billy said and let her go, looking at Zordon. "He's got my morpher."

"I know, Billy. I know," Zordon told him. "But there is nothing we can do now. I want to analyze this further."

"Can't we cut off his teleportation or even his ability to morph?" Jason asked, suddenly thinking about it.

"The morphing grid acts as one whole unit," Alpha spoke up from a nearby computer. "We can't disable David without disabling the rest of the powers."

"And then Zedd has free reign. Man, this sucks!" Zack yelled in frustration. Suddenly, there was a bright green light behind them, landing near the viewing globe. This light transformed into a fully morphed Green Ranger, Dragon Dagger in hand.

"Surprise!" David announced his entrance while pointing the dagger at the group and firing. The four of them quickly dove to the side, and the blast slammed into on of the consoles, sending sparks everywhere.

"David! You must stop this at once!!!" Zordon yelled as loud as he ever had while the Rangers were getting back on their feet.

"Shut up!" David yelled, knocking the three helmets off the consoles, sending them rolling behind him. Now the Rangers would have to go through him to get their full powers.

"David! What happened!? Why are you doing this!?" Kimberly pleaded for an answer.

David suddenly looked over, seeing Jason climbing over a console, obviously trying to flank him and get his helmet. He quickly fired a blast into the console, causing an explosion that launched Jason away.

"We want to be your friends, man! There's no reason for this!" Zack once again tried to reason with him as well.

"There's plenty of reason! There's..." David started, but suddenly noticed Alpha hard at work on one of the consoles.

"Activating Command Center Automated Defense System!" Alpha triumphantly announced, pressing one last button.

Turrets began to pop out of the walls, the ceiling, and the consoles. They all instantly trained on David, opening fire. David managed to deflect only a couple of the lasers before realizing how futile it was, and quickly turned and ran out the door, slowed by dodging the heavy fire on his way out.

"Oh, we got him good!" Zack yelled as the laser fire stopped, diving over one of the consoles and grabbing the red and black helmets, throwing the red one to Jason.

"We got this! Back to action!" Jason yelled as he and Zack put on their helmets, charging out the door.

"May the Power protect you!" Zordon called after them as Kimberly helped Billy up, and then ran for her own helmet.

* * *

David stumbled out of the Command Center, rolling down a cliff. He stumbled to his feet, and tried to run some more, but he could hear them behind him. That was a decision he regretted the second he saw all those guns...but he was so close to having them all! Whatever, though. All he had to do was escape and maybe Zedd would be able to finish them off. Why wasn't he striking yet?! This was the perfect opportunity. That fool would eliminate the Power Rangers for him...and then the Green Ranger would be the one everyone looked up to...him alone. 

Jason and Zack made a full sprint when they saw David stumbling into a clearing.

"David!!! Stop!!!" Jason yelled as loud as he could, drawing his blade blaster at the same time as Zack. It was too late, though. David disappeared in a streak of green light, sailing back towards the city.

"Dammit!" Zack yelled, holstering his blade blaster as Kimberly stopped next to the two of them.

Kimberly just shook her head, looking into the evening sky. _Why, David...?  
_

* * *

The three of them walked back into the Command Center, unmorphing completely. They weren't really worried about David making a return strike, after all, things like that would teach you a good lesson. 

"So when did we get those?" Zack asked as he looked to the small entrances the guns had come from, he'd never noticed them before.

"I installed them the last time we had to worry about a rampaging Green Ranger," Billy commented, shaking his head.

"Rangers, I am afraid there is nothing more we can do tonight. It has been a long and difficult day. Go and get some rest, you've done all you can," Zordon said. "Alpha and I will be figuring out what to do about both David and Lord Zedd, as well as a way to rescue Trini."

"Alright, but let us know the second you find out anything important," Jason told him, and Zordon nodded inside his tube.

"Well, I should go and see Tommy. Fill him in," Kimberly said, really wanting to see him right now. He always had that way of making her just feel safe, even while he was stuck in that bed. She couldn't wait until he was out and able to help out again.

"Send him the best for us. I'm stopping by the youth center," Zack commented. He felt like just relaxing with Ernie, and actually hoped Bulk and Skull were up to some sort of crazy antics today. He needed something to laugh at.

"I'll go with you," Billy commented, feeling the same as Zack, really.

"Have fun, guys. I'm going home, I got some stuff to do there," Jason said, and they all nodded.

After everyone said some farewells, the four Rangers teleported out. Zordon and Alpha immediately got to work on how to fix all the problems that were going on.

* * *

Jason walked in through the garage door to find his entire family eating dinner without him. Very surprising. Not that they usually ate with him, but the fact that they were still eating made the Red Ranger realize he was actually home early for a change. That was a very rare thing. 

"Well, hey there, stranger," Jason's dad, Rob Scott, said from the dinner table. "Grab a plate and join us."

Jason smiled and went to make him a plate. Spaghetti was the meal for the night, one of his favorites. After getting a very large serving, he went and sat down with his family. At the heads of the table were Rob and Sarah Scott, his parents who he had all kinds of respect for, but had to wonder if they felt the same way some times, since he was almost never here. Next to him was his brother, Jim, who was just one year younger than him. Jim was pretty close to him, but they only really saw each other late at night. He was the quarterback of the Angel Grove High football team, a position he had taken from Tommy when he joined the team. Tommy didn't hold it against him, though. After all, Tommy had actually taken the role of quarterback and team captain from Jason when he arrived on the team. Jason now found that whole situation even more ironic. Across from Jason and Jim were Kevin and Nick, their two youngest brothers. Kevin was eight, and Nick was seven. Kevin was the trouble maker of the family, always trying to pick fights with his siblings while Nick was always trying to make an extra friend, although he didn't mind fighting with Kevin in the least.

The Scott family was in general a very stable and secure family, one that the rest of the team really loved to be around. During her parents' divorce, Kimberly had almost been adopted by this family. She'd spent a lot of time over here, and not just with Jason, but with everyone. Sarah Scott had a soft spot for Kimberly and Trini anyway, and was always wanting to teach them things. She was a little crazy, but the girls figured that was the result of living with five boys. Rob, meanwhile, was always taking every opportunity to tell his boys and their friends what it was to be a man, and other such lectures. Jim was a close friend of the group's as well. He never went to the youth center to hang out with them or anything, but if they were hanging out at the house, he would join in and there was never any problem. Kimberly and Zack were always playing with Kevin and Nick, too. They would wrestle or play games, and the little kids just loved hanging out with what they saw as old people. All and all, the Scott family was a very central and close family. Whenever he thought about the family he had, Jason regretted how he was never home.

"So, how was your day?" Rob asked his eldest son.

"Alright. Kind of boring, actually," Jason lied. He was getting so good at lying to his family that it sickened him. He just kept reminding himself that it was for the right cause. "Figured I'd show up early."

"Well, it's good to actually see you for once." Sarah commented. Despite the fact that they lived in the same house, she rarely got to see her eldest, as well. He was always out and about. She just didn't understand what kept him so busy, sometimes.

"Hey. Shane and Bulk got in a fight at practice today. It was awesome. Coach had to break them up and everything, but the whole team was just getting into it," Jim said with a laugh, looking over to his brother.

"They let Bulk back on the football team? Man, I thought they had learned," Jason commented. He had ended up dropping football while clearing out his schedule. He was packed with karate classes to teach, clubs, community service projects, and of course being a Power Ranger. The coach called on him and the other Rangers every now and then, but they rarely practiced or played anymore. That was one of his biggest regrets in life.

"Jim and I are going hunting this weekend, Jason. You want to come along?" Rob asked, looking up to Jason.

_Yes. _"No, sorry. I'm busy," Jason said with regret in his voice. It sounded really nice, just getting out of here with his dad and brother...but this was a serious time period. He needed to be on call at all times. "I'm packed all day Saturday with classes. I have to pick up some slack because I didn't teach anything last weekend." His dad just nodded, buying the story completely. Good thing he never really talked with Ernie, because Ernie wasn't even letting the team work right now, he wanted them to have some time to heal and recover still.

"By the way, did you go by the Kwans' house, like I asked, and help them with painting their house?" his mother asked him. She realized they were practically drilling them with questions, but that's what he gets for barely seeing them.

"No, I forgot," Jason admitted, finally not lying to them.

Sarah rolled her eyes in frustration. "It's not much to ask, you know. I know you're busy, but they're going through a really hard time right now, and we need to be helping them out. How could you forget?" she started lecturing.

_David. Trini. Zedd. Tommy. Goldar. Scorpina. The American government. Paint the Kwans' house. Sorry. Guess I need to prioritize._ Jason thought grumpily. "Sorry," he answered instead.

"You know who you should be more like?" Rob suddenly said, and all four boys groaned, waiting for the usual speech. "The Power Rangers. They all stand up and defend the earth from whatever that thing up in space is. That's a huge responsibility. They're good role models."

"Except that green one. He's a bast- loser," Jim quickly corrected himself when he looked at the younger kids at the table with them, and Jason cracked his first real smile since walking inside the house.

"Can you believe that happened today?" Sarah said suddenly. "What could be in that Green Ranger's head? He's so strange, I don't see why they let him on the team."

"My teacher told me all the other Power Rangers are going to turn on us soon. She says they're tired of this ungrateful city," Kevin said.

"Tell your teacher to shut up," Rob told his son with a firm tone.

"MY teacher told me that he's been a spy for Lord Zedd all this time!" Nick announced.

Jason dropped his fork without realizing it, causing the whole family to look at him.

"Sorry," he quickly said as he was standing up. "I have a headache. I'm going to get some rest."

Rob shook his head as Jason almost ran out of the room. "That boy..."

Jason closed his door and sat down on his bed. He just couldn't get away from it. Could someone go five minutes without mentioning that traitor? He hadn't been lying that last time either. He really did have a headache from all this. He really wanted to call Kimberly and talk with her. She always made things better for everyone. She was with Tommy now, though, so he didn't want to interrupt. He thought back to the dinner he'd just eaten with his family. He hated the way he felt like he was letting them down. He picked up a picture of the original five sitting on the table next to his bed and sighed. He wanted to tell them so bad, but he had sworn the oath. Maybe some day...

* * *

**A/N: Things are far from over, so stay tuned. Please review!**


	14. Red with Rage

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Again, super huge thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
**

* * *

"...and then I passed it to Blake, and he caught it past the first down, but kept going anyway," Jim Scott was telling his older brother the next morning as the two of them were walking out the garage to Jason's old red truck. "He stiff armed this one guy, and two other guys grab him, and he drags them all the way into the end zone with him. The touchdown put us ahead and won the game. Man, you should have been there!" 

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't believe I haven't made it to a single game this whole year," Jason said as he set his backpack in the bed of his truck. Jim went around the other side and put his books in the bed as well.

"You ought to come, man. Cheer us on. It's always a blast. Shoot, you know what? You need to join the team again," Jim said, once again trying to push his brother into picking football back up. The two of them had enjoyed playing football in the front yard since before they could remember, and Jim really missed Jason's presence on the team.

Jason just laughed, looking down the driveway while he leaned against the truck. "I was QB. That's your roll now."

"Well then be a linebacker! You'd be a great linebacker!" Jim said without a beat, smiling. "Come on! Give it a try!"

"There she is," Jason said as Kimberly walked into the driveway, and Jim rolled his eyes in defeat. For now.

"Hey, guys!" Kimberly called out. Kimberly lived right up the street from the Scotts, so she hitched a ride to school with Jason and Jim every day. The three of them just packed into the bench seat in Jason's truck. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it worked. Kimberly leaned against the tailgate, dropping her backpack in the truck as well. "What are we talking about?"

"Getting this big idiot back into football," Jim commented as he threw another glance at Jason, who just waved his arm dismissively.

Kimberly smiled. When they played football back in the day, she always had fun pretending to be a cheerleader. She always wanted to cheer on both the Scott brothers in a real game one day, but understood Jason's decision. "Yea, good luck with that, Jimmy."

"Thanks, Kimmie," Jim responded with a grin at their little nicknames for each other. Kimberly just loved a good exchange of nicknames.

Jason just laughed. "Alright, guys," he said. "I guess we need to get ourselves to school, huh?"

"Sadly," Jim commented with a sigh.

"Wait, do you have my history notes still?" Kimberly asked Jason, and he blinked.

"Oh! Sorry, they're upstairs in my room. Let me run and grab them," he said, heading back towards the house.

"I'll tag along. I want to see everyone," Kimberly playfully said as she headed back towards the house with him.

"Hey, throw me the keys! I'm gonna warm up the truck!" Jim called after them. It was an usually cold California morning, and he wasn't very tolerant of cold weather. Jason just laughed and threw him the keys as they headed inside.

"There's my daughter!" Rob Scott practically yelled in excitement as he saw Kimberly walk in the door, and pulled her into a hug while Jason made his way past them to the stairs. "Where have you been?"

"Around, you know. It's been pretty tough lately," Kimberly said as Jason's mother was making her way over, with the little boys in tow.

"Well, you know we're always here for y-" Rob was interrupted by an explosion from the driveway that rocked the entire house. The five of them instantly ran outside to the sight of a burning heap of metal that had once been Jason's old truck.

"Jim!!!" Sarah instantly yelled, making a run for the the burning sight, but was stopped by her husband. Kimberly instantly grabbed Nick and Kevin and pulled the protesting the boys back into to house, knowing they didn't need to see this.

Jason practically kicked the front door open, running to meet his parents at the flaming heap. His mom was in tears by now, and his dad was obviously in shock, but trying to comfort her. Jason didn't feel shock, sorrow, or even that bitter sting from losing someone so close. He couldn't. The only emotion coursing through his veins was pure, uncontrollable rage.

_David.  
_

* * *

Zack hated first period even more than before, now. With Trini and Tommy gone, it reminded him of the entire situation. He shook his head as the bell rang, noticing Kimberly hadn't arrived. He scooted back to Tommy's usual seat so he could be next to Billy. He watched silently as David walked in the door, and made his way over to them. The two of them braced themselves. They were ready to tear him apart right here and now, but he would have to make that first strike. He hadn't yet, though, so they figured he valued his identity as much as they did. They turned their heads as David stopped behind them. 

"Where's Kim?" David asked in a sinister tone, and then kept going and found a seat on the other side of the room. The bell rang as soon as he left, and Billy and Zack looked to each other.

"That's it!" Zack hissed, getting to his feet, but Billy reached over and pushed him back into his seat.

"Not here, Zack. Not here, not now," Billy told him, and Zack clenched his fists.

"I'm so tired of seeing him every day and not being able to do anything!" Zack whispered. The police weren't trying to arrest him again because they were too busy with the damage to the station and other things, so Trini's case had taken a back seat until they were back on their feet. So, until then, David had free reign, and there was no telling what he would do next time.

"We're going to get him, Zack. Don't worry," Billy whispered back, while looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

"What about Kim? And Jason? They ride here together," Zack whispered, and Billy nodded. They both looked up as Mrs. Applebee entered the room, and suddenly Billy started coughing uncontrollably.

"Billy? Dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Applebee asked from the front of the room, and Billy shook his head in between his coughs.

"I'll get him to the nurse!" Zack volunteered, helping Billy to his feet while picking up their backpacks. Mrs. Applebee just nodded as Zack helped Billy out the door.

As soon as they stepped out the door Zack handed Billy his backpack and the two of them made a mad sprint towards the parking lot, not caring what the administrators would think if they saw them.

* * *

"Sir, it appears there was some sort of car bomb set up to the ignition of the truck. As soon as your son attempted to turn on the truck, it ignited." the police investigator reported to Rob and Jason, who stood there wide eyed. "A very obvious murder attempt." 

"Who would want to murder my boys?!" Rob yelled in disbelief, but the investigator just shook his head.

"That's what we intend to get to the bottom of, sir." he said, but Jason had heard enough. He turned and walked down to the street.

His driveway was filled with all kinds of emergency vehicles and servicemen, along with neighbors trying to figure out what was going on. It would only a matter of time before the news crews arrived, too. When he reached the curb he saw a teary eyed Kimberly standing there, who turned to look at him.

"I just don't understand," she simply said, and Jason pulled her into a close hug, feeling his own eyes watering up.

"It wasn't ever supposed to go this far. Ever," Jason said, not really knowing what to say right now. The rage had temporarily subsided and made room for a whole mix of other emotions.

"Zack," Kimberly said, looking up the street, and Jason turned to see a black Tahoe flying towards them way past the speed limit. As it got closer, Zack slammed on the breaks, stopping near them with a screech and cutting the ignition.

"Jason! Kim!" Zack yelled and he and Billy leaped from the truck, running up to them.

"What happened here!? Is everyone alright!?" Billy quickly asked, feeling something horrible had happened.

"Jim," Jason whispered as he let go of Kimberly. Zack and Billy stood there wide eyed. "It was a car bomb."

"He's out of control!" Zack yelled out, clenching his fists.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Rob asked as he walked up to the four of them, and they turned their attention to Jason's father.

"We just...sort of had a feeling," Billy answered, unsure what to say.

Rob just smiled, and gave Zack a hug, and then Billy one. "You're good kids. I'm sorry you're all going through so much," he told them, and they smiled. Suddenly, Jason's communicator went off, and Billy let out a loud cough, covering the sound.

"Excuse me," Billy apologized.

"Dad, you mind if we go on a walk?" Jason asked.

"Yea. I think you could use one. Go ahead," Rob nodded, and headed back up the driveway. The four of them nodded and quickly moved down the street, looking for a good teleporation spot.

* * *

Zordon watched as the four Rangers appeared in the Command Center. The four of them turned up to him, waiting for him to begin speaking. Zordon was usually so collected, he had everything together. This was different, though. Today the worst had happened, something he had never imagined. In all honesty, he was a bit surprised they showed up. 

"Jason..." Alpha said as they entered, immediately walking to the Red Ranger and hugging him.

"Jason," Zordon said, looking right the the former leader and now the temporary commander. "I am deeply sorry for the loss. This is my fault in so many ways. I pulled you into this war in the first place, just as I pulled David into it. This is a result of this war, and therefore it is my responsibility. While we discussed the fact that your own lives were in constant danger, I never intended to drag your families into this."

"We met David on our own. He went crazy on his own," Jason responded as he let go of Alpha, who went back to work. "You don't need the Green Ranger powers to make a car bomb."

"Red Ranger, I truly am sorry for your loss, and I wish there was something I could do," Zordon once again spoke, filled with regret.

"Leave David to me," Jason suddenly said, and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Billy asked, confused. Jason didn't really think he could handle David alone...did he?

"It's personal, now. More than it's ever been in the past," Jason explained with the hatred filling his voice. "I'm going to kill him."

"No," Zordon simply responded, causing Jason's eyes to widen.

"What!?" Jason yelled, about to lose control of himself.

"I know you hate to hear it, but you're still in shock, and therefore aren't thinking properly," Zordon explained. "David is a lethal threat. He has demonstrated that in the past. Our numbers are short, and I need the remaining three Rangers to be calm and collected. You must all work as a complete team in order to beat him."

"Zordon! He killed my brother!!!" Jason screamed at the floating head. Kimberly tried to put her hand on Jason's shoulder, but Jason just threw it off. "Every extra breath he takes is an insult to Jim's memory!"

"Calm yourself, Red Ranger. We will get David, but we must focus on the problem at hand," Zordon cautiously said. He hated doing this to Jason, but he couldn't just let him go and attack David. Not now, not after what he'd proven himself capable of.

"David IS the problem at hand!" Jason yelled back, but Zordon shook his head.

"The problem at hand is rebuilding our team. Recovering Billy's morpher and rescuing Trini take priority," Zordon explained, knowing the four of them knew obviously which of those two options took even more priority. "Jason. I understand what you are feeling, but you must remember the Ranger Code."

Jason flinched. He wasn't allowed to kill David. He couldn't avenge his brother. Not after all of this...

"We're going to get him, Jason. I promise," Zack tried to comfort his friend, but Jason didn't even hear him.

Jason just clenched his fists, his mind lost in emotion and his own morals. He couldn't take this any longer. He closed his eyes as Kimberly pulled him into yet another hug. David was going to pay. One way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned!**


	15. Over the Edge

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**Disclaimer: And here's yet another chapter. Reviewers, you all freaking rock. Thanks so much.  
**

* * *

David was walking down the hallway the next day, a Friday, with a particularly happy stride. He had heard rumors that the police had been told he was the one who planted the bomb that killed Jim Scott, but he didn't even care. If they tried to arrest him again he'd just morph out and kill all the witnesses again. It was an easy system, and it made him realize he was truly invincible. He was, however, slightly disappointed with the way it turned out. His two actual targets had safely avoided the disaster, foiling his plan to cut it down to just one active Power Ranger. On top of that, he had to deal with the massive sympathy for the school's star quarterback passing in such a tragic way, now. It was sickening. He stopped as he reached his locker, and looked down the hall with a sadistic grin. Jason and Billy were just a little bit down the hall, talking to a couple of cheerleaders David didn't recognize. No doubt just getting sympathy. This could be fun. He quickly eyed the two infamous school bullies and waved them over.

"What do you want?" Bulk asked as he stepped up next to David.

"Yea, what do you want?" Skull repeated as he stepped up on the other side of David. The two of them always did that, trapping people between themselves and the lockers, leaving nowhere to run.

"Hey, how about we cause a little bit of trouble," David offered, and the two of them instantly looked interested. "You know Jason over there's having a rough time, right?"

"Of course. Everyone knows what happened to his brother," Bulk commented casually.

"Not to mention Tommy's in the hospital and Trini's still missing," Skull added on, and David nodded.

"Right. So he's a pretty easy target right now," David said. "Now, what's something we can do to just make it that much worse on him?"

"Well, I know one thing he really hates," Bulk thought out loud.

"What's that?" David asked as a cruel smile crossed his face.

David never saw it coming. Bulk's hand instantly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. The massive bully slammed him hard into the lockers, and held him. "He hates it when I beat up people. Even scum like you."

"Let me go!" David tried to yell, but Bulk had too good of a grip on him, so it came out pretty quiet.

"Stay away from Jason," Bulk continued, with a pretty dangerous look in his eyes.

"Yea! Stay away from Jason!" Skull said, just for the extra emphasis.

"He's been through enough," Bulk finished up, letting go of David. He and Skull then turned and headed down the hallway, leaving an enraged David to fall to the floor.

* * *

Sometime around nine o'clock that night, Kimberly was out jogging in the park. She needed to clear her mind, and decided this was the best way to do it. Everyone had come up to Jason at school and expressed their sorrow for his loss, and a couple people even talked to her since they knew how close she had been to Jim. Kevin and Nick hadn't even gone to school, and now the Scott family was visiting family somewhere out of town for the weekend, and her own family was actually doing the same by chance. She had been invited to go with them, but passed it up. After all, she was one of the only three active Rangers now. She needed to be ready for anything.

Hopefully, though, Tommy would be rejoining them soon. He was scheduled to be out of the hospital soon, although the doctor wanted him to have a little bit longer to heal. Of course, when she had told him the news about Jim, he almost injured himself again trying to get out of that bed. She sighed while running. She needed him so badly, and just wished he'd be out of there. He didn't need to know that, though. He felt bad enough already.

Trini was another thought still fresh on her mind. It had never been so hard to find a captured Ranger before. Zordon and Alpha had been searching all possible hiding places on earth, and were now working on scanning the dark dimensions. However, when Zedd arrived he had drastically increased the number of dark dimensions, so everything was taking that much longer. Kimberly suddenly was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a figure stumbling down the sidewalk towards her. She slowed to stop, looking at it. It was barely on its feet, and moving very slowly. Her first instinct was to run away, but when it stumbled into the light, her eyes widened.

"Jason!" she screamed as she ran over to her best friend, wondering what was wrong with him.

It wasn't a pretty sight when she got to him. Jason was barely coherent, and he smelled heavily of alcohol. Kimberly got up next to him, putting his left arm over her shoulder to prevent him from falling over, but if he really wanted to go down she was knew that he would be too heavy for her. She glanced over and saw an almost empty bottle of Scotch in his right hand.

"What has he done to us..." she wondered out loud while looking back to Jason.

"Kim? Kim is that you?" Jason said, finally noticing her. "WHOA! What are you doing all the way out here!?"

"I'm...I'm jogging!" Kim answered, and then shook her head. "What are _you_ doing out here!?"

Jason looked Kim up and down, noticing her pink running shorts and white tank top. He then looked himself over. He was in blue jeans and a red polo shirt. Whatever. "I'm jogging, too," he answered. "Hey, let's jog together!"

Jason tried to take off, but Kimberly's free arm came around and stopped him, and he dropped the idea as fast as it came to him.

"Come on, Rex," Kimberly said as she started guiding him down the sidewalk. "You can stay at my house tonight. My family's not home. I thought you were with yours."

"I don't wanna go see no relatives now," Jason drunkenly answered. "Only relative I wanna see is my brother. And he's gone. I want him back, Kimmie."

"I know, I know," Kimberly said, shaking her head. "I miss him, too. I don't think this is what he wants to see, though."

"He'd want me to go hunting with him. Or play football with him. Hell, he signed up for the Peace Conference and wanted me to go with him," Jason continued rambling. "I'm the older brother, Firebird. They all look up to me. I let 'em down. See where it went?"

"It's not your fault, Big Red," Kim said, not sure why she was trying to reason with him. She didn't have a whole lot of experience dealing with drunk people, though. She just wanted him indoors right now, really. "So where were you? Really?"

"Aww...ole' Bulky invited me to a little party," Jason explained like it made perfect sense. "Good guy, really. He just wanted to help."

"Ok, right, that's great," Kimberly said, shaking her head as she realized that Jason probably had a lot more in him than this one bottle's worth. "Remember that time Bulk broke your favorite action figure when we were in kindergarten?"

"I'll kill the son of a bitch!" Jason yelled, raising his bottle to the heavens with a newfound rage.

"Right..." Kimberly said, reaching over and tenderly removing the bottle from Jason's hand. "And then he tried to improve it as an apology, and super glued all those extra arms on it. What did we learn that day?"

"Bulk may mean well but he screws things up," Jason said with a smile, the anger from only seconds ago now completely gone. "Not like you, Dactyl. You always help and make things better. I looooooove you!"

Kimberly couldn't help but laugh as Jason stopped walking and embraced her in a huge hug. After a minute, though, she managed to free herself and continue guiding him down the road and into their neighborhood.

"I bet Zordon would be pretty disappointed in me right now, huh?" Jason said, reaching over for the bottle of Scotch, but when Kimberly held her arm to the side to keep it out of his reach, Jason gave up on it. "Here's the leader of the Power Rangers, drunk as all hell. Think he'll kick me off the team?"

"Zordon understands you're going through a lot, I don't see him holding it against you," Kimberly explained with a sigh. Seeing Jason like this was completely throwing her off. She couldn't stand it.

"Well, I don't care. I'm tired of my life being taken from me by a bunch of damned aliens and the war against them. To hell with the Power Rangers!" Jason yelled as he unhooked his morpher, and went to throw it. Kimberly stopped him in time, however. She moved her hand with the bottle in it up and grabbed the morpher right out of Jason's hand. He was quick, though, and slipped the bottle from her hand. Kimberly grunted in annoyance as she hooked his morpher next to hers on her shorts, making sure to cover it up. She then grabbed the bottle back before Jason could get anything out of it.

"Alright, calm down. We're just going to get you in to get some rest," Kimberly told him, hurt by the way he was talking.

"Hey, let's sing some songs!" Jason said suddenly, as if he'd come up with the world's greatest idea.

"No, no, no!" Kimberly quickly said, knowing it was just the opposite.

"Come on! Won't you flyyyy hiiiigh! Freeeeee biiiiiiiiird...YEA!" Jason screamed as loud as he could, and Kimberly slapped her hand over his mouth. That didn't stop him from trying anyway, though. It was a long walk home for Kim, but she finally made it. As soon as she got him inside, she help him onto the couch, and ran for the phone. She needed help, big time, and she knew just who to call.

* * *

Zack pulled into Kimberly's driveway and cut the ignition, leaping from the driver's seat. Billy leaped out of the passenger seat at the same time, and they both ran up the front porch steps, walking right in without knocking. They found Jason and Kim in the living room, with Jason lying on his back on the couch and Kimberly sitting on the ground next to him.

"You guys ok!?" Zack asked as he and Billy stormed in the room.

"Yea, everything's fine!" Kimberly quickly answered as Zack sat down next to her.

"Hey guys. How's things going? You know you're the best friends I could ever ask for..." Jason was saying, and Zack just shook his head.

"That's great, buddy. Alright, Kim, help me get him on his side," Zack said, and the two of them rolled him over. Zack had experience with drunk people. He was a bit of a party animal, and although he wasn't fond of the stuff himself, he'd dealt with plenty of cases related to alcohol before. "Billy, find something he can throw up in if he needs to. There's some bags in my car."

Billy nodded and quickly ran from the room.

"Billy's a good guy, you know?" Jason was saying. "He's my best student. He learns really fast. Must be those computers and all."

"Yea. Yea, that's it, bro." Zack agreed, nodding.

"I mean he's a little weird...but his heart's where it counts," Jason continued. "Where it counts."

Kimberly looked to Zack, who just shrugged.

"Here we go!" Billy said, coming back into the room with some bags. Zack and Kim quickly turned and took them from him, but when they turned back around, Jason was already sound asleep.

"Huh..." Kimberly trailed off.

"You want us to stay here the night?" Zack asked as he watched his sleeping friend.

"No, thanks though. I'll get him going tomorrow. And have a little talk with him." Kim said as she watched him, too.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?" Zack said, giving Kim a hug. Kimberly just smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Zordon was in silent contemplation. David had really done a number on his team of Rangers. He felt completely responsible for this whole mess. He had never imagined a Ranger turning on the team of his own free will. The possibility had just never occurred to him. He had heard talk about how humans were lying, manipulating scum of the universe, but with his six Rangers he had come to believe that all humans were instead like them. He now realized just how different all humans were, just like everyone else. It was a mistake that had caused much pain, however.

"Zordon! Zordon!" Alpha yelled, removing him from his thoughts.

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon asked, curiously.

"I've found her!" Alpha was beside himself with excitement. "I've found Trini!"

* * *

**A/N: Kinda pointless filler, I know. Things are getting started again, soon. Let me know what you think!**


	16. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Well, I guess the last chapter wasn't all that pointless after all, haha. Thanks so much for the insightful reviews, yall. Means a lot to me. So, here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Jason opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out just where he was. His head was killing him. Last night had been a big mistake. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so carried away. Looking around, he was a little bit surprised that he wasn't lying in some random front yard. Instead...he recognized this house. Then it hit him. This was Kimberly's house. He instantly tried to leap to his feet, but that crushing headache put him right back on the couch. Still adjusting his eyes to the light, he noticed Kimberly walking in from the kitchen. 

"Kim...?" Jason slowly asked as she sat down in a reclining chair, crossing her arms.

"Way to go, Jason," she said, not hiding the disappointment in her voice. "Now you can call us Firebird and Free Bird."

"What, did I serenade you or something?" Jason asked, and she gave a shrug. He shook his head, that didn't matter. He tried once again to stand up, but again found himself back on the couch. "I'm...sorry."

"You promised," she said, and Jason suddenly noticed how obvious it was that she had been crying all morning.

Hangover be damned, he got up and off that couch, moving over to her as fast as he could. He squeezed into the chair with her, putting his arm around her.

"I know. I did. I'm sorry," Jason said, really unsure how to answer. He remembered the promise he had made in the youth center, that he wouldn't let anything happen to himself. And he had. He had really let her, and the team, down.

"I don't think I've ever felt so lost," she said, closing her eyes as she felt the tears welling up again. "Thank God for Zack and Billy."

"I just agreed to stop by," Jason said, shaking his head. "It got way out of hand."

"I noticed," Kim commented dryly, not making eye contact with him.

"Never again, I promise," Jason said, and she finally turned and looked at him, noticing he was reaching behind himself, feeling around the back of his belt.

"Looking for this?" Kimberly asked, pulling out his morpher.

"Aw, no," Jason said, hating himself even more. "What happened?"

"You said you were done with the Power Rangers. That it was taking away our lives," Kimberly said, choking back a few more sobs.

"Even if I really thought it was, Kim," Jason said, pulling his morpher from her hands. "I would still go on. Because I'll sacrifice my life so everyone can live theirs."

"I don't think we've ever faced something that's devastated us this badly," Kimberly said, while trembling a little bit.

"We're going to get him, Kim," Jason said, tightening his grip on her shoulder. "We're going to get him and end this whole mess. "

"I hope so..." Kimberly trailed off, looking out a window at her backyard. Jason looked outside too, struggling with his killer hangover still.

"So," he finally said, breaking the silence. "I sang Free Bird?"

"Just the last lines," Kimberly commented, a small smile forming on her face. "The rest was you trying to do the solo."

Jason winced. He really had made an idiot of himself.

"Why don't you get some more rest?" Kimberly suggested. "I'll go make you something to eat."

"That sounds good. Thanks, Kim," Jason said, smiling at her. Right after he spoke, though, their communicators went off. With a groan he answered. "Jason, here."

"Jason," Zordon spoke through the communicator. "Zack and Billy are already here. Report to the Command Center at once. We have a breakthrough."

"On our way," Jason said, as he and Kim stood up, and quickly teleported away.

* * *

Jason never realized how damn bright the Command Center was. As soon as he arrived he gripped his head in pain. 

"Rise and shine, big guy," Zack said, smacking him in the back of the head. Jason winced in pain, but shrugged it off. He deserved that one.

"Rangers," Zordon said. Jason never noticed just how damn loud Zordon was either, and flinched a little bit when he spoke. "We have located Trini. She is being held inside Zedd's castle, deep in the dungeon underneath it."

"How can we get to her?" Billy asked, stepping forwards.

"We will have to teleport you straight into the castle, where you will have to find her and rescue her, then escape," Zordon explained, and they all nodded. "Unfortunately, we have two other problems. Observe."

They all turned to the viewing globe, another object Jason found obnoxiously bright today. First it showed the Angel Grove junkyard, where Goldar, Scorpina, several putties, and a strange monster with shovels for arms were all hard at work digging.

"What are they doing?" Kimberly asked, leaning towards the screen a little bit.

"We don't know, and although it is certainly no good, they are not the main problem right now," Zordon said as the screen switched to downtown Angel Grove, where the Dragonzord was on another rampage.

"Eight o'clock on a Saturday morning," Jason said, shaking his head. "You think he'd be sleeping or something!"

"Jason, it's two o'clock in the afternoon," Zack informed his friend.

"Son of a bitch," Jason cursed, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Jason and Kimberly. I have been analyzing past battles and I believe I have found a weakness in the Dragonzord," Zordon announced. "It requires the two of you, however. Zack, you must go to Zedd's castle alone and rescue Trini."

"Not a problem!" Zack said, clenching his fists.

"Good! I'm ready to end this!" Kimberly almost yelled, getting a little excited.

"Let's do it, then." Jason added on.

"And, Jason. Although it's never been _tested_," Zordon said, and that little extra emphasis at the end made Jason lower his head. "I believe your Ranger powers should restore you to full strength."

"Great. Thanks, Zordon," Jason said, relieved that his hangover would be gone soon and unable to slow him down.

"Well then, I better get out of here," Zack said, looking between them all.

"Good luck, Black Ranger, and may the power protect you," Zordon told him, then looked to Alpha. "Prepare to teleport him to the moon base as soon as he morphs."

"Yes, Zordon!" Alpha said, working at the controls.

"Alright! It's morphin' time!" Zack yelled, pulling out his morpher. He quickly activated it and held it infront of him. "Mastodon!"

Zordon watched as Zack left, then looked to his other Rangers. "This plan will be dangerous and requires teamwork. Are you up for it?"

Jason nodded. He had calmed down considerably, and was willing to do whatever it took to stop David, even if it meant he wasn't the one to actually deal the final blow.

"Good," Zordon said. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

Zack appeared in the middle of a hallway in the moon base, looking around while holding his ax ready. Seeing no one, he was satisfied, and proceeded to walk down the hallway, looking around. Find the dungeon, find Trini, get out. Easy enough. Especially with part of Zedd's lineup down on Earth. He turned a corner, however, to see probably the absolute worst case scenario only inches from his face. 

"What!? Black Ranger!?" Lord Zedd bellowed, stepping back in surprise.

"Uh...um...yea!" Zack quickly regained his composure, and slashed hard across Lord Zedd's chest, knocking him backwards. He then turned and bolted down the hallway he had just been in.

Zedd stepped around the corner, completely enraged, and launched a lightning bolt after Zack. The bolt hit the ground by Zack's feet and threw him forwards, and he slid across the ground. While sliding, he converted his ax into it's cannon mode, and fired a blast down the hallway, which Zedd countered with another lightning bolt. The explosion, however, filled the hall with smoke. Zack quickly seized that opportunity and ran into the first room he saw.

"Putties!" Zedd screamed in rage, and a squad of putties soon came running down the hallway. "The Black Ranger is here! Find him! Destroy him!"

The putties ran down the hallway and began searching all the rooms, with Zedd right behind them.

* * *

"I told you, Scorpina. I won't give you any potions so that you and Goldar can..." Finster was saying as he looked up from his work, having been rudely interrupted for the fifth time today. What he saw certainly wasn't Scorpina. "Black Ranger!" 

Zack cussed under his breath as he looked around the room. He had been hoping for something with another exit. Making due with what he had, though, he pointed the ax right at Finster. "Don't move!"

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Finster responded immediately, holding his hands up. "I've been working here for quite some time, please don't ruin anything!"

Zack looked around, trying to think of what to do. "Is there another exit from this room!?"

"Of course not," Finster casually explained. "I greatly value my privacy and a second entrance is just twice the risk of one of these fools around here destroying all my hard work."

Zack nodded. This guy was pretty respectable. He was just doing his job, too bad it was for the wrong side. Still, maybe he wouldn't trash this place on his way out. Suddenly, though, the door was blasted off it's hinges and into his back, throwing him face first onto Finster's worktable, breaking all the small glass containers and spilling their contents everywhere. Zack rolled over to his back, kicking the door off him to see Lord Zedd closing in on him.

"Thought you could run away, little Zachary?" Zedd taunted as he moved in closer.

Zack tightened his grip on his ax, taking a swing at Zedd from the side. Zedd held out his staff to block, however, he didn't expect what came next. Zack's ax, having some random potion on it, sent an electric surge through the staff and into Zedd's hand. With a roar of pain, Zedd threw his staff aside and into a shelf full of chemicals, breaking the containers and spilling them all over his staff. He didn't notice, though. Instead, he grabbed Zack's wrist and threw him into another cabinet full of chemicals, not hearing Finster's pleas for them to stop.

Zack hit the shelf hard, and felt the potions dripping all over him. He stood up quickly, grabbing his ax while Zedd grabbed his staff. Zack knew he didn't stand a chance against Zedd in a straight fight, so he wasn't even going to bother. He just wanted to find a way out of this room. Zedd charged at Zack with all the speed he had, taking a swing at him from the side. Zack moved to block, but it turned out to be unnecessary, because as soon as the staff came near him, the Black Ranger become temporarily transparent, and the staff went through him. A second later he was back to normal, and Zack took that opportunity to swing at Zedd from above. Zedd held his staff up and blocked the attack, but the two potions on their weapons reacted to each other, causing an explosion that launched the two of them backwards.

"Finster! We need more putties down there! Work's going to slow and..." Scorpina stopped as soon as she entered the room to see the scene infront of her.

"Help me destroy him!" Lord Zedd yelled, and Scorpina quickly drew her crescent blade.

Zack grabbed a bottle off the cabinet marked 'Dangerous' and quickly threw it to the ground by Zedd's feet, launching him to the side and into Finster. Scorpina quickly moved in however, and swung a slash across Zack's chest. Zack was caught off guard, and stumbled backwards into the cabinet. He quickly grabbed the first potion he could, and threw it at Scorpina. It hit her dead on, and she just stopped where she was, not moving an inch. Zedd got to his feet, looking over to her.

"Finster! What's wrong with her?" he demanded loudly.

"It's a love potion, sire," Finster explained. "All you have to do is say a name and she'll fall madly in love with that person."

"I don't want her falling madly in love with anyone!" Zedd yelled. "I want her fighting the..."

"Lord Zedd!" Zack suddenly yelled as loud as he could, and sprinted out of the room. Zedd went to chase him, but Scorpina stepped in his way.

"Woman!" Zedd roared, taking a step backwards, however. Scorpina just started walking closer to him, backing Zedd and Finster into a corner. "Finster! Fix this! NOW!!!"

"Sire! He broke the antidote potion!" Finster responded, trying to get out from behind Zedd. "I have to make a new one!"

"Finster!!!" Zedd screamed in a rage.

Zack smiled as he sprinted down the hall. That had gone far better than he imagined it would. Leaving a trail of fire, ice, electricity, and hundred of other things, he kept running through the castle, trying to find Trini.

* * *

**A/N: What's Zordon's big plan? Will Zack find Trini? Find out next time!**


	17. Downtown Showdown

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers. **

**A/N: Reviewers, you guys are awesome. Special thanks goes out to PrettyDiva, Rodan427, and Willowxxx for their constant support in this story. This is a chapter I've been wanting to write since this whole story was just in my head, and its a bit longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

The Red Dragon and Firebird Thunderzords descended from the clouds above the city of Angel Grove, in a direct flight path towards the Dragonzord. They flew high above the city, but were dropping altitude at a steady rate, getting closer and closer to the tops of the skyscrapers. 

"Moving in on Dragonzord," Jason reported into the built in communication system the Zords had. Billy had rigged it up so they didn't have to press any buttons to talk, they could just speak out loud and it would go through. Very convenient for situations like this.

"Good," Zordon answered. "Remember the plan."

"You got it," Kimberly said as she steered the smaller of the two flying Thunderzords alongside the Red Dragon. Such a strange sight, really. Jason never kept the Red Dragon in it's flight mode. He always preferred getting as close as possible to his opponents when fighting. Today was different, though. She looked out the front of the cockpit at the Dragonzord as they approached it. David had to see them by now. This was it. This was the last stand. If they lost this battle...she didn't even want to think about it.

"Accelerate to attack speed, ready your missile launchers, charge lasers to full power. Keep a level altitude," Jason commanded over the radio while messing with his controls, and was silent for a few seconds before a small smile formed on his face. "Lock S-foils in attack position." he added on to the end, just to help relax some of the tension.

"Red Five, standing by," Kimberly's voice responded over the radio, causing Jason to let out a small laugh. They'd argue just who was the Luke Skywalker of this team later. They dropped the Zords in between the buildings now, right above the streets.

"Alright! Full throttle! Go!" Jason yelled, gunning the Red Dragon forwards, with the Firebird right behind him.

At the last second, Jason pulled his controls hard to the side, and the Red Dragon began spinning while still traveling in a straight line. He pulled all the triggers he had, firing it's shoulder lasers into the Dragonzord, but quickly stopped. The spinning Red Dragon flew straight past the Dragonzord, tearing into the Green Ranger's Zord with it's bladed backside. Kimberly had the Firebird right behind him, and opened fire where Jason's Zord had connected with the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord took all the hits quite hard, and went stumbling backwards.

"Status report!" Jason yelled as he and Kim piloted their Zords above the buildings. Jason turned left while Kimberly turned right, dodging some missile fire from the recovering Dragonzord.

"That...didn't do much," Billy said over the line. "Try again. Different angles. Just keep strafing him. We already know he has a hard time with the flying Zords, so just don't let up."

Kimberly frowned, hearing a consistent tapping from below her. "Guys, something's wrong with the Firebird. It's making weird noises."

"Jason, Kimberly! It's the military! They're shooting at you!" Alpha yelled through the radio.

"Shooting at us!? Billy! Can the Zords take it!?" Jason quickly asked, knowing they didn't need this right now. The Zords hadn't been put to the test again standard weaponry before. Sure, a few bullets weren't going to do a lot, but military forces could sure use a lot of them if they felt the need.

"Conventional arms are nothing to these Zords," Billy confidently announced. "You have nothing to worry about."

Jason blinked as a rocket propelled grenade hit a building near him, causing a pretty big explosion. "What about those!?"

"Uh..." Billy was shocked. He hadn't expected RPGs this soon. "Don't get hit by those."

Jason looked out the window to see several vehicles set up all over the place, with turrets stationed too. In the distance, he could see tanks moving in. _Shit._ "Have we located David yet?" he asked quickly.

"I found him! He's on top of a skyscraper two blocks down! The military is moving up towards him, however, so he's probably going to move," Alpha announced.

"Focus on the Dragonzord, Rangers," Zordon commanded them. "It's the one causing the most damage right now."

Jason nodded, reaching up and turning a nob to put a little more power in his shields, taking some away from his speed. After all, Dragonzord saw him coming this time. He and Kimberly were attacking from different sides this time, with him bringing the Red Dragon right infront of it while the Firebird was going to attack from the back.

Once again they closed in, but this time the Dragonzord was more than ready. It opened fire on Jason with all the missiles in it's hands, hitting the Red Dragon head on at first, but Jason managed to turn and escape, pulling up and breaking off the attack. Honestly, if the Dragonzord's lights hadn't served almost as a warning that it was about to fire, he didn't think he would have made it out of that one. Too close. Meanwhile, the Dragonzord took a swing at the Firebird with it's tail, forcing Kimberly to pull off without getting a single shot off. The Dragonzord then turned and opened fire on the military forces preparing to attack it.

Jason looked at his shields. They were almost entirely drained. Billy sure had done a good job on upgrading that thing. Missiles that strong, armor that tough...why couldn't the good guys ever have the better stuff for once?

"Zordon...Zordon, this isn't working," Jason said, completely at a loss. He seriously had no idea what to do now.

"I know, Jason. I know," Zordon simply answered, clearly just as lost.

"We can't retreat! This is it! He's going to destroy Angel Grove if we don't stop him NOW!" Kim was frantic, but just as clueless about what to do.

Jason sighed, pulling a few levers and pushing some buttons all over the cabin. "I'm going in," he reported. "Kim, cover me. If you see a shot, take it. No matter what."

Kim gulped. "Alright. I'm right behind you." she answered, flying in a wide circle over the battlefield, watching as the Dragonzord decimated the military units, and the Red Dragon began it's transformation to battle mode.

* * *

"Trini!" Zack yelled as he ran up to the jail cell to see his friend. She looked like hell. It was obvious she had been poorly fed, if at all, in all this time. 

Trini slowly opened her eyes, looking up to the Black Ranger from where she was sitting. "Zack..." she weakly mumbled.

"Hold on Trini!" Zack yelled, grabbing the jail door to see if it was unlocked, since he noticed her arms were chained to the wall. It was locked, but that didn't really matter for long. As soon as he touched it, the entire door turned completely to ice. Zack blinked and stared in disbelief for a few seconds, but quickly kicked it, shattering it into tiny, harmless pieces of ice. He then ran over to Trini, sliding to his knees while running, stopping right next to her.

"Zack..." she mumbled again. She was awake and mostly coherent, but it was obvious the fatigue was getting to her.

Zack grabbed the steel shackles that were holding her to the wall, looking them over for some kind on hinge he could pull on, or try to break. He didn't see one at all though, and realized that these shackles had been put here permanently. So they were going to starve her to death. Deciding to see if he could just rip them out of the wall, he braced himself to pull on them.

"Zack!" Trini suddenly screamed as loud as she could, and started frantically trying to free herself.

"It's me! It's me, don't worry I'm getting you out of here!" Zack tried to calm her down, wondering what was the matter suddenly.

"What are you doing!? It burns! It really burns!!!" Trini was still screaming, trying to get her hands free on her own.

Zack blinked, and looked at the shackles. Since he had touched them, they were glowing a bright red. Apparently some sort of heat potion was taking effect now. "Oh...shit!" he yelled, and pulled out his blade blaster, deciding he could have done that from the start. He quickly blasted the two shackles, freeing Trini.

Trini immediately curled forwards, gripping her wrists and rubbing them frantically. The pain was incredible, but there wasn't too much noticeable damage on her skin. Zack didn't even take the time to wonder why Finster had a potion like that, instead he put a comforting hand on Trini's back. That turned out to be another mistake, as it sent an electric shock straight through her, and she screamed out in pain again.

"Oh! Jeeze! Sorry!" Zack quickly apologized, and decided to just demorph. He did so, and then wrapped his arms around Trini, who wrapped hers around him as well. Zack quickly activated his communicator. "Zordon! Get us out of here!"

"Zack...thank you..." Trini mumbled before passing out in his arms, the pain had mostly gone away and the fatigue had taken back over. A second later they disappeared in two streaks of black and yellow light.

* * *

Jason usually switched to the battle mode while he was close to the ground, allowing the Red Dragon to stand right up with ease. Today, this wasn't an option. He transformed high above the city streets, and as his jet boosters switched off, he began a free fall towards the ground. He readied the Red Dragon's staff, and landed right behind the Dragonzord, swinging the staff downwards with as power as he could give it. The Dragonzord was thrown forwards with a good amount of force, slamming hard into the streets, scattering soldiers in every direction. Jason blinked. He would have to do that more often. 

"David's coming in at three o'clock!" Kimberly suddenly yelled through the radio.

"David?" Jason asked, a little confused. He looked up, however, to see the Green Ranger leaping off a building, and landing in the Dragonzord. He narrowed his eyes, anger slowly appearing in his voice. "Good. Group 'em together for the easy kill."

"Alright! I'm going out wide for an attack on the right si-" Kimberly started as the Dragonzord was getting back to it's feet.

"Kim!" Billy screamed in panic, and Kim instantly stopped talking, eyes wide.

"I know you can hear me, David!" Jason yelled into the radio.

"Haha! You know now!" David taunted back through it. "You're wasting your time! Did you think a pitiful little air strike could stop my indestructible Zord?"

"Tommy's indestructible Zord," Jason corrected him. That seemed to hit a nerve, because as soon he said it, the Dragonzord lunged forwards, swinging at the Red Dragon. The Red Dragon blocked with it's staff, and tried a counter attack. The Dragonzord grabbed the staff and ripped it from the Red Dragon's hands, throwing it aside. The staff quickly disappeared in midair, however.

"Billy! Can you cut his communication!?" Kimberly asked, already tired of his voice.

"What's the matter? Don't want to talk to your superior?" David's mocking voice asked through the radio.

"No one wants to talk to you, David," Jason replied as calmly as he could.

"You..." David started to yell something, but was cut off. His actions spoke for him though, as once again the Dragonzord charged forwards, swinging at the Red Dragon in a blindly mad rush. Jason simply had the Red Dragon swing it's fist, hitting the Dragonzord square in the chest and knocking it backwards.

"Communication severed," Billy announced.

The Red Dragon moved forwards this time, taking a right handed swing at the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord countered easily, however, knocking the blow to the side and taking a free shot at the Red Dragon's chest. The Red Dragon stumbled back, with Jason struggling to maintain control. David piloted the Dragonzord forwards, ramming Jason's Zord and knocking it back even further. Just for good measure, he opened fire with all his missiles, and the Red Dragon was thrown off it's feet.

It was then that Kimberly saw it. The Dragonzord's back was completely exposed for a free shot. The armor on the back was much weaker, and usually defended by the tail, which was considerably lower, allowing this gap. She had to take it. Charging up the laser cannons, she steered the Firebird downwards, making a dive at the Dragonzord.

David began preparing the missiles for another strike. He had Jason right where he wanted him. He watched as the Red Dragon got up, cursing the missiles for not loading faster. Suddenly, though, he looked at the rear camera, and saw the Firebird coming straight at him. His eyes widened as he saw the tips of it's laser guns beginning to glow. No way. He wasn't through yet. He reached down to a small joystick next to his right leg, and shifted it straight forwards while pressing the button on top of it.

Jason finally stabilized the Red Dragon, and looked forward to see why David hadn't attacked while he was recovering. His eyes widened at the sight. The Firebird was in it's dive mode, with no way out other than straight through the Dragonzord. However, that tail shot up out of no where, with the drill spinning, slamming hard into the Pink Ranger's Zord. The Firebird was thrown backwards, slamming hard into the side of a building. It bounced straight off the building while spinning through the air in all kinds of directions, and hit the ground head first with a bit of a slide.

"Kimberly!!!" Jason yelled as loud as could, panic overpowering him. "Kimberly, are you alright!?"

"Jason! We're not picking up any life signs!" Billy yelled through the radio, clearly in as much of a panic.

That was all Jason needed to hear. This fight was over. David was officially an afterthought. Dragonzord was an obstacle, just like the military forces. All that mattered was getting to the Firebird. Getting to Kim.

"Done! We're done!" Jason yelled, flipping a bunch of switches. " Zordon, the Red Dragon's in retreat!"

Jason didn't wait for an answer. He leaped from the cockpit as the Dragonzord opened fire again, and the Red Dragon switched to it's flight mode. Jason's Zord took a few hits as it retreated into the sky, but the Red Ranger didn't even notice. Jason landed in the streets, right infront of the Dragonzord's feet. Behind the Dragonzord were a barricade of police, SWAT, and military vehicles. Jason drew his blade blaster, switching it to pistol mode. He wouldn't kill them...but if they found themselves in the hospital they didn't have anyone to blame but themselves.

Jason charged underneath the Dragonzord's legs as the gunfire commenced. He took a shot at a random empty police car and it burst into flames, forming a wall of smoke to give him a few seconds of cover. He quickly charged through the smoke, leaping straight into the middle of their ranks. As he ran through them, he blocked the occasional swing, but no one was shooting at him. They didn't want to hurt their teammates. Jason wasted no time getting to the Firebird Thunderzord, and noticed the people climbing all over it. Not soldiers, either, just citizens who wanted to see the Pink Ranger up close.

"Move! Move!!!" Jason was yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd, climbing up on the Zord. "Get off the Zord! Get off the Zord!!!"

He pulled some random guy out of the cockpit and shoved him aside, he didn't have time for some crazy idiot hunting for the Power Rangers' identities. He dropped in, closing the hatch above him, locking it. It had obviously been knocked open on the crash landing. He slid in underneath the unconscious Kimberly, at least he hoped that was all it was. There wasn't a lot of room in the cockpit though, but it didn't bother him at all right now. He hit some controls, and the damaged Firebird slowly lifted off. He steered it down another street so David couldn't shoot them down. Satisfied that mess was over with, he turned his attention to his real concern. He quickly pulled off Kimberly's helmet, checking her pulse. She was alive. Thank God.

"Billy! Billy do you read me?" Jason called into the radio, but received no response. Looking it over he realized he had been all but destroyed on impact, and the life support system must have been as well. That would explain why they couldn't pick up any life signs.

Jason looked the unconscious Pink Ranger over once again. Her face was cut up all over, and it was obvious that the crash would have been lethal if she wasn't morphed. Jason gripped his unconscious friend tightly. They'd almost lost her too, and David was still on the loose. When would this end?

* * *

**A/N: The numbers keep dropping...what's going to happen? Find out next time!**


	18. If I Go Crazy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Here we are with the next chapter and another thank you to everyone who reviewed! The name of this chapter comes from me listening to Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down while writing it.  
**

* * *

Jason stepped into the Command Center, unmorphed, and carrying the unmorphed and unconscious Kimberly. Billy already had a medical bed ready to go, and he placed Kimberly on it. Jason then stepped back, letting Billy get to work. He glanced across the room to see Zack and Alpha over another bed, with the unconscious Trini on it. Jason walked over to them, looking at Trini.

"How is she?" Jason asked, looking to Alpha.

"She'll be alright. She's just dehydrated and starved. We're putting all the necessary nutrients in her now," Alpha said, pointing to an IV. "She should wake up soon."

"Kimberly's fine, too!" Billy yelled over to them. "A little beat up, obviously, but it appears she braced herself for that landing. We should be able to fully heal her here."

"Finally, some good news," Zack said, putting his hands behind his head.

"No kidding," Jason agreed, but looked up to Zordon. "The air strikes did nothing. Neither did close combat."

"I saw, Red Ranger. It is very troubling," Zordon replied, clearly in deep thought. "It appears none of the Thunderzords can compete with the upgraded Dragonzord's power." he continued, but suddenly, a smile formed on his face.

"...What?" Billy asked, a bit hesitantly. Had Zordon thought of a new plan?

"What about the Tigerzord?" a voice asked from behind them. Jason, Zack, Billy, and Alpha all turned to see Tommy standing there, arms crossed and with a huge grin on his face. "I'm ready for round two."

"Good to have you back, man!" Zack said, running over to him and giving him a brotherly hug. Alpha and Billy quickly joined in, and Jason stepped up last, patting the whole group on the back before they separated.

"Good to be back," Tommy said as they all looked up to Zordon, who was still smiling. Meanwhile, Tommy went over to Kimberly to see just how badly she'd been beat up.

"It is good to see that you are well, again, Tommy," Zordon said. "When did you get out of the hospital?"

"Thirty minutes ago, tops." Tommy answered, causing a little bit of laughter in the group. Just like Tommy to jump right back into the action.

"Well, Rangers," Zordon said, looking between the four men. "Our numbers are still at three. Kimberly should recover soon, putting us to four. Then our goal becomes locating and recovering Billy and Trini's morphers. In the meantime, we have work to do."

"David's still on the loose," Jason said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, and Tommy will take the White Tigerzord to battle him," Zordon said. "I do not know how the two Zords compare to each other right now, but it is a risk we must take."

"I'm ready for it," Tommy said, clenching his fists. He didn't want to waste any time getting back on the battlefield.

"Jason, I have another assignment for you. One that will not involve David," Zordon said, and Jason slowly nodded. "Zedd's forces at the junkyard have been left alone for far too long. Although we don't know what they're after, we can't let them get it. Use any means necessary to disrupt their operation."

"You got it, Zordon," Jason answered. That would work. When Zordon told him to use any means necessary he always interpreted that as an order to run in swinging and shooting, and not to worry about anything else. His specialty. "Can I get some details on that monster though?"

"Here we go, Jason!" Alpha said, handing him a few sheets of paper, but read out the information anyway. "It's a non combat monster called the Diginator. It's only real specialty is it's ability to dig extra fast. However, those shovel arms could still cause damage if swung."

"Zack, as for you, I have a very different assignment," Zordon said, and Zack tilted his head a bit as Jason finished reading the papers, setting them on top of a console. "We cannot afford to be at war with military forces anymore. Black Ranger, I need you to teleport into the mayor's office and talk things through. Explain to him the situation as much as you can and help him to understand just who the real threats are."

"Consider it done," Zack answered.

"Then go, Rangers. And may the power protect you," Zordon finished up, and the three of them nodded as Tommy stepped forwards.

"Alright then, guys," Tommy said, looking to Jason and Zack as all three of them reached behind their backs. "It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Billy watched as the three of them teleported out, and he went to work helping Alpha with the controls and making sure the girls healed properly. The sooner the team was at full power, the better.

* * *

"Alright! I need Tigerzord power! NOW!" Tommy yelled as soon as he appeared on a building's roof, spinning Saba around appropriately. Soon enough, the Tigerzord charged into downtown Angel Grove, and Tommy leaped onto it. After that, he didn't waste any time getting into the cockpit, setting Saba in it's slot and began the transformation to battle mode. "How you doing, little buddy?"

"As fine as I can be," Saba casually answered as the transformation completed.. "All systems powered up."

"Well, well. Look who's back," David's voice called over the radio, and Tommy looked ahead to see the Dragonzord moving in, stopping at a distance.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done, David!" Tommy yelled back into it, feeling the anger rising in him.

"You're nothing to me and my Zord, fool!" David laughed back.

"Your Zord is my old Zord! My scraps! You're nothing!" Tommy yelled back.

"I'll show you who's nothing! You're worthless, Tommy! And I'll prove it to everyone!" David screamed back, clearly becoming enraged.

"Says the guy with hand me down powers!" Tommy responded. He was noticing how...insecure David was. There had to be an opening he could take advantage of somewhere in this. He really hated to see his old Zord and powers used like this, but had already come to terms with that while sitting in that hospital bed. Not like there was much else to do. Now it was time to get down to business.

"I'll kill you!" David responded with all he had left, fury coursing through him like never before. He was about to slam the controls forward and begin his attack, but a deep laughter from the side caused him to turn his head. Approaching them from the side was Goldar, enlarged to the size of the Zords, and sword in hand.

"Goldar! Get out of here! I already have one crazy bastard who's trying to prove himself to the world to worry about!" Tommy yelled into the PA system as soon as he saw his approaching nemesis.

"Didn't you miss me, White Ranger? I thought I would make things a little interesting!" Goldar taunted back. "This way I destroy both of your identities and Zords in one fell swoop!"

"This isn't his identity anymore!!!" David roared into his own PA system. He almost couldn't see straight from his anger. "I'm the Green Ranger now! I control the Dragonzord now! Not him! ME!!!"

Goldar just began laughing. "You were nice to give us the Yellow Ranger, but in the big picture, the master plan, you're really just a worthless speck. Get used to that."

"Master plan!?" Tommy asked through the PA. Goldar was in one of his 'act like an idiot and spill everything' modes. His adrenaline must cut off the blood that flows to his brain or something. "What master plan!?"

"Soon, when we finish the excavation of..." Goldar started, with Tommy leaning forwards in interest, but was interrupted as the Dragonzord slammed into him, knocking him away.

"Dammit, David!" Tommy yelled, switching the PA back to radio as he did, and took the controls once more, bringing the White Tigerzord towards the two of them.

The Dragonzord took another swing at Goldar with it's right arm, while swinging it's tail at the Tigerzord as it came in. Goldar took the hit, and stumbled backwards even further, however Tommy had the Tigerzord swing its sword to meet the tail. The result was the Dragonzord being knocked aside and spun sideways. Goldar charged forwards, swinging at the Tigerzord with his own sword, which responded with it's own swing. The two swords clashed, but shortly afterwards David fired a spray of missiles into the two of them. The Tigerzord stumbled sideways, with Tommy reeling to keep it balanced and on it's feet. Goldar just hit the ground and quickly rolled to his feet, slashing across the Tigerzord's back as he did so.

"Saba! This is crazy!" Tommy yelled as he messed with a few switches. He had considerably less work to do in this cabin than the others had in theirs because of Saba automating most of it's systems, but there was still a little bit of manual requirements.

"I don't know what to tell you, Tommy!" Saba said, clearly overwhelmed as well.

The Tigerzord took another slash at the Dragonzord, knocking it backwards. Goldar was still behind it, though, so he slammed his foot into the Tigerzord's back. The Tigerzord stumbled forwards as the Dragonzord spun around and slammed it's tail into it. The Tigerzord stumbled to the side finally, escaping from between the two of them. The Zord quickly spun in a wide circle, holding it's sword out and slashing Goldar and the Dragonzord both away.

"I'll destroy both of you!" David yelled into his PA. "Everyone will know my power!"

"Silence, human!" Goldar yelled. "Lord Zedd will soon destroy all the Power Rangers! Including you!"

Tommy just looked between the two of them, deciding not to participate in the screaming match. He was looking for an opening to attack. He could tell, though, this was going to be a long battle.

* * *

"Yea...Yea. No, look, I want you to pull out," Mayor John Garrett was saying into a phone, pacing back and forth through his office. "We're just losing lives. You have to get us out of..." he trailed off as a streak of black light appeared in his office, becoming the Black Ranger. "Let me call you back."

Zack crossed his arms as the mayor hung up his phone, setting it on his desk.

"With a press of a button I've called all the security in this building," Mayor Garrett said, looking a little confused and interested.

"With a press of button I'm gone just as fast as I came," Zack said back as Angel Grove's mayor studied him.

"...Have a seat," the mayor said, taking a seat in his own chair as Zack sat in one. "So, although I can guess...what's a wanted man doing here on a surprise visit?"

Zack smiled behind his helmet. John Garrett was always said to be a pretty down to Earth guy, a bit sarcastic, with an interesting personality. Seemed to be fitting the description so far. "Trying to get unwanted. Mayor, we can't operate with your forces attacking us constantly."

Mayor Garrett's eyes narrowed. "Angel Grove isn't your playground. We won't stand for this civil war."

"Look, I can't give you the details, but it's entirely the Green Ranger in his Dragonzord," Zack said, shaking his head. "And you know it. You've seen the battles. He's the one attacking the city, We're still defending."

"Alright, Black Ranger. I'm a fair man, you seem like a fair man. Let's make a deal," Mayor Garrett said after a moment of thought. "Give me the Green Ranger's identity, and the rest of the Rangers are off the hook."

Zack's eyes widened behind the helmet. He had been afraid of that question. He didn't know the answer to it. On one hand, they could bust David for every single thing possible. Kidnapping, murder...hell, they could technically classify him as a terrorist. On the other hand...it would be a security breach. Rule number three. Despite this war, David hadn't exposed them and they hadn't either. However, if they told the government about him...he wouldn't waste any time returning the favor. And even if he didn't, the trail of evidence started there. They could trace him to Trini's kidnapping and Jim's murder, which he was suspected for. They also didn't know where their morphers were, and they could fall into police hands. Zack was glad that the mayor couldn't see his very conflicted face. He was actually patiently waiting, understanding what this was about. Zack sighed. He had to make a decision. End it now and face the aftermath...or risk more lives and deal with it on their own. Zack nodded. He had made his decision. He looked up to face the mayor...and opened his mouth to speak...

* * *

**A/N: The much dreaded cliffhanger. Don't you just hate me?**


	19. Back in the Game

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers. The end is in sight, but don't worry. There's still plenty of action and drama left.  
**

* * *

"...Sorry. Sorry, I can't tell you," Zack said, shaking his head. It just wasn't worth it. "Our entire operation relies on us remaining hidden from the world. We can't..." 

"Begin a trail of evidence," Mayor Garrett finished for him, repeating Zack's thoughts exactly. "You can't afford to have news crews and government agents all in your face."

Zack nodded. At least the guy understood.

"Here. Take these back to where ever you come from," the mayor said, handing him a large stack of papers and envelopes. "Hang them up, throw them out, frame them, use them as target practice. I don't care."

"What are these?" Zack asked as he looked at the top of the massive pile, seeing a fax from the CIA.

"CIA, FBI, NSA...you name it. Even a couple foreign organizations," Mayor Garrett explained. "All wanting permission to set up surveillance equipment inside of Angel Grove. To post men everywhere. To track down, locate, and determine the identities of the Power Rangers."

"We couldn't work like that. We couldn't protect ourselves and the Earth at the same time," Zack said, shaking his head.

"The reason every request has been denied. The reason that stack gets bigger and bigger by the day," the mayor said, leaning forwards now that he was getting to his point. "You give me a name, and it stays between you, me, and the other Rangers. I'll get him for something else, I'm sure he has a criminal record behind that mask. I'll add it on and he'll be brought in quietly. There will be no investigations on the other Ranger identities. The Green Ranger is brought in for something entirely unrelated, but will still suffer all the same punishments." Mayor Garrett now offered his hand out to the Black Ranger. "You have my word. Not as the mayor of Angel Grove or anything like that. As another human being who wants to see an end to the bloodshed.

Zack nodded. He was a politician...and politicians couldn't be trusted. This guy was different, though. Zack could see that he was speaking the truth. The Black Ranger smiled behind his helmet as he reached over and shook hands with the mayor. "David Whaley."

* * *

Jason was ready to kill something. Yea, that sounded a little bit savage and a bit like one of Zedd's warriors, but he didn't care. He hadn't had a chance to see any action since...the incident. He still couldn't bring himself to accept his brother's death, despite knowing that he needed to do it soon. He'd worry about that later. It was time to let Zedd's goons know that they'd done plenty of digging for the day. And the rest of their lives. Which Jason was determined to make very short. 

Looking up, he saw that Goldar was gone, with Squatt and Baboo having taken his place in the digging. Scorpina was still there, although she looked unbelievably angry for some reason. Whatever. Then there was that monster, the Diginator, working hard at the center of the group. The readouts reported it as a non-combat monster. Still, he had to expect the worst from it. Closest to him were ten putties, hard at work with their shovels, and grouped together very nicely. Numbers were always important, and the less there were, the better he would do. The Red Ranger formed his sword in his hands, and leaped from his hiding place into the crowd of putties. He landed right in the middle of the crowd, and with six swift sword blows, six putties were taken down before he was even noticed by the others.

"Red Ranger!" Scorpina yelled in surprise, drawing her crescent blade. She quickly threw it at him, and it spun in the air towards him.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but you're done!" Jason yelled back, swinging at the crescent blade as it came near him. The blade was knocked to the side, slashing his right arm slightly, but redirected and hit the Diginator.

"What!?" the confused monster yelled, suddenly alerted to the battle.

"Diginator! Retreat!" Scorpina ordered it, picking up her blade while Jason dispatched the final four putties. The Diginator quickly disappeared.

"I'm taking you down!" Jason yelled as he ran towards Scorpina.

Scorpina braced herself, and swung her blade as Jason closed in. Jason swung back, and they locked swords for a second, facing off against each other.

"You should give up now!" Scorpina taunted, although the usual villain smile wasn't coming through. The Red Ranger had been getting in her way more and more lately...and honestly, she was just tired of him.

"You should just tell me what the hell you're doing here!" Jason replied, thinking something along the same lines. Usually he dealt with Goldar, not Scorpina. He was getting just as tired of her as she was of him.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" Scorpina yelled, pushing back on the swords as she leaped upwards. She threw a jump kick into Jason's chest, throwing him backwards. Before he could recover, she vanished into thin air.

Jason slowly got to his feet, looking around carefully. All forces had been dealt with...one way or another. He walked over to the hole, looking down at the large, long steel object in it. There were strange devices planted all over the thing, too. Jason shook his head as he raised his wrist and turned on his communicator.

"Billy...you looking at this?" he asked into it.

"Yea," Billy responded into it, sounding confused. "I have no idea what it is, though. See if you can get one of those things on it."

Jason nodded, and started climbing into the hole. Before he made it down, though, the objects started glowing, and the entire thing vanished. Jason just stared in confusion. "Huh..."

"A teleporter. They took it back to the moon," Billy concluded as Jason climbed back out of the hole.

Jason just stood there, looking around for a minute. A cold wind passing by brought him back to reality. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Come on back to base," Billy said, and Jason slowly nodded before he teleported out.

* * *

Tommy slammed his controls forward, causing the Tigerzord to step forwards and take a large swing at the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord went reeling backwards, and Tommy turned his attention to Goldar, turning the PA back on. 

"You want to continue where you left off!?" Tommy yelled into it, although he knew it wouldn't work.

"Nice try, White Ranger! The distraction has worked, though!" Goldar replied with a laugh.

"What!?" Tommy yelled, instantly worried about all five of the other Rangers, but Goldar simply disappeared in a flash of light. "Goldar!!!"

Missiles from the Dragonzord slammed into the side of the Tigerzord, causing Tommy to turn his attention back to the smaller, third party of this war. The party he didn't have time for. He quickly steered the Tigerzord right at the Dragonzord, and began an attack, pummeling his old Zord with sword blow after sword blow. David tried to put some distance so he could use his missiles, but Tommy kept it close. He had found the solution. He knew how to beat David now. About time.

David couldn't keep up. The Dragonzord's shorter arms and slower reflexes were being dominated by the top Zord of the Power Rangers' fleet. He knew it, too, and quickly pressed a few buttons, telling it to retreat. He didn't waste anymore time, and teleported out.

Tommy saw the streak of green light leave, but he wasn't about to let the Dragonzord escape. Unfortunately for him, though, the Dragonzord seized that opportunity where he wasn't paying attention, and swung a fast blow, knocking the Tigerzord aside. Tommy tried to move back in, but the Dragonzord had already turned and was fleeing. Tommy cursed under his breath, but hit the retreat codes in his own Zord. With that done, he pulled Saba from it's slot and teleported away.

* * *

Trini slowly opened her eyes, taking in her new surroundings. The Command Center. She was in the Command Center! It wasn't a dream, Zack had really rescued her! Excited, she sat up. 

"Trini!" Alpha yelled happily as he ran over.

"Alpha!" Trini replied, looking down at the IV in her arm as Billy walked over and pulled it out.

"So glad you're alright!" Billy said, now that the IV was gone he picked her up off the table and gave her a huge hug. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

"I promise, Billy," Trini said with a smile, her eyes lighting up as Jason appeared.

"Trini!" Jason yelled as Trini ran to him. Their argument from the last time they talked forgotten and behind them, the almost siblings embraced in another hug.

"What happened to Kimberly?" Trini asked when Jason eventually let her go, walking over to her friend.

"She will be alright," Zordon announced as Tommy appeared. "Hopefully she'll be waking up soon."

"Commander," Trini said with a salute and a smirk as Tommy silently pulled her into a hug.

"You had us so worried," Tommy told her.

"Now _you _know how it feels," Trini replied. After a few seconds they let go, and Tommy went over and took a kneel by Kim as Zack appeared last, setting a huge stack of papers on top of a console.

"Alright, Rangers," Zordon said, looking between the three who had just come back from field work. "Report on what you have."

"David retreated," Tommy said. "The Dragonzord couldn't compete with the Tigerzord, though, not up close. With Goldar there it could have gone either way, but one on one I tore him up."

"This is good news. I happened to pick up some interesting radio transmissions, as well. David seemed to be very affected by your conversation," Zordon said, and Tommy nodded. "Something similar happened when Jason battled him earlier. Anyway, continue."

"The Diginator got away, and they teleported whatever they were digging back to the moon," Jason said, shaking his head.

"Alpha, begin scans of the moon base," Zordon ordered, and Alpha got right to it. "Maybe that will allow us to find whatever it is they're doing. What about you, Zack?"

"David's going down, hard," Zack answered. "I took a look at his file, this kid's crazy. Trini's not the first person he's been accused of kidnapping. There's lot of assault charges, too. The kid's gotten away with everything in the past because his dad's got connections up top."

"He thinks his kid's perfect," Jason noted, remembering that night.

"He's got more heat on him than ever before, now, though," Zack said. "And there's nothing to lead back to us."

"What's all this?" Tommy asked, looking through the stack of papers.

"A peace offering," Zack answered. "War with the government is over."

"Excellent work," Zordon said, and Kimberly suddenly started to wake up. Tommy was instantly back by her side.

Kimberly opened her eyes to look right into Tommy's, and couldn't help but smile. "Hey there."

"Hey Beautiful," Tommy said as he held her hand. "Remember the deal we had? I'm the only one allowed to make those stupid maneuvers."

"Thought I'd mix things up a little bit," Kim replied, that smile on her face just growing bigger as Tommy's lips got closer and closer to hers. Just as she closed her eyes...

"AWWW!!!" Zack said way louder than necessary, causing both of them to jump back a little bit. "Isn't that cute?"

"But it's wrong," Billy finished up, causing everyone except Kim and Tommy to laugh. Tommy just sighed, once again reminded that he was dating their little sister.

"So, Kim," Jason started as walked over and sat on a console next to the stack of papers. "I thought it was established that I'm the Luke Skywalker of this team."

"Really?" Kim said, sitting up and dropping her legs to the floor while Tommy took a seat right next to her on the bed. "I always saw you as more of a Chewbacca."

Jason smiled at that one. "'Cause I'm big and strong?" he asked, a bit of pride in his voice.

"No, more like always screaming stuff no one understands into the radio," Kimberly said, holding back her laughter as Jason's jaw dropped. It was quiet for a minute before Zack suddenly started cracking up laughing.

"Oh my God! That's exactly what he sounds like!" Zack said, drawing the conclusion now.

"Wait...wait a minute I don't want to play this game anymore," Jason said, shaking his head with a frown on his face.

"We never noticed because we were always in the cockpit with him," Billy said, thinking about it. "I mean, we rarely used the Dinozords independently. But these past weeks either in the Mega Tigerzord or just back here at the Command Center...Zordon, how do you understand what he's yelling?"

"Oh, I don't," Zordon casually answered. "I always assumed he just yelled to yell."

"Now you guys know what it was like for me back in the Dragonzord," Tommy said, grinning from ear to ear. "Always hoping he wasn't telling me a plan the whole battle depended on."

"You guys suck," Jason said, pointing to each individual Ranger, then Alpha and even Zordon as all of them were laughing. "Every last one of you."

"So Kim's Luke, huh?" Zack said. "Who's that make Tommy?"

"Kim and Tommy have to be Han and Leia," Trini said, nodding her head. "They just have to be."

"You're right," Billy replied. "So that makes Kim Han."

"What!?" Tommy yelled in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"Right," Trini agreed. "And that makes Zack..."

"Say Lando. Say Lando, I dare you!" Zack challenged, cutting her off. That just sent the entire team into another round of laughter.

"What are we talking about?" Alpha finally asked, and the six Rangers looked to him wide eyed.

"You've never seen Star Wars!?" Zack asked in disbelief, causing Alpha to step back a little bit.

"Oh. My. God!" Kim screeched, falling a bit back into her valley girl ways from excitement. "We're so totally having a movie night here next Friday!"

"Next Friday's the big football game. You know, state?" Jason reminded her while making a paper airplane out of a top secret FBI document.

"Oh, right," Kimberly said, frowning for a minute. She knew the mention of the football game would remind Jason exactly what had happened to the star quarterback, so she quickly kept going with her own subject, trying to keep him in a good mood. "Saturday night then! Movie night in the Command Center on Saturday! We'll like, hook it up to the viewing globe!"

"Why don't we teleport in a big screen for the night?" Tommy suggested, and Kimberly quickly nodded.

"Well, I need to ask my parents," Trini said with smile, and then her eyes widened. "My parents! I have to get home!"

"That is a good idea, Trini," Zordon said. He had been quiet because of how he loved to watch the Rangers have their fun like that. "We've done enough work here today Rangers, I will contact you if anything else comes up."

"I'll go with you, Trini," Zack said with a nod.

"Thank you, Zack," Trini answered with a smile. She wanted someone to come with her, but hadn't said anything. She was glad Zack had volunteered.

"Let's go to our spot by the lake," Kimberly said, looking to Tommy.

"That's a great idea. I've been missing it." Tommy agreed.

"Well, I'm going to get home and do some homework," Billy said, fully aware that it was a Saturday.

"I'm going out on a run, then," Jason said, feeling the need to work out some. It was a good way for him to clear his head.

"Very well, go now, Rangers, and may the power protect you," Zordon told them, and they all teleported away. Zordon just smiled as Alpha got back to work. They were well on their way to recovery, and soon this whole mess would be behind them. At least, he hoped so.

* * *

**A/N: David's still on the loose, and don't forget Zedd's big time master plan he's _still_ working on. More soon!**


	20. Standing United

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Another big thanks to those who reviewed! EXTRA long chapter this time around, because it was either one really big chapter or two really short ones. Biggest one, yet! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The next day was a beautiful, with clear skies and a warm temperature, and Kimberly was once again trying to enjoy a simple jog. Last night's date with Tommy had gone great. They hadn't done anything special other than sit around and enjoy each other's company, something that they hadn't been able to do for quite awhile. However, despite how great everything seemed, the harsh reality that David was still on the loose, and Zedd's forces were even more suspicious than usual was still fresh on her mind. Her jog took her from her own neighborhood, to the park, past the youth center, and now she was in Billy and Trini's neighborhood. And David's. She picked up her pace a little bit as she passed by his house, just to be safe. Looking down the street as she kept going, she smiled when she saw who was walking down it towards her.

"Hey Billy!" she called out, picking up her pace and running over to him.

"Kim!" Billy said as they stopped on the side of the road. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm on a super jog!" Kim said, running in place. "Started from my house."

"Jeeze! That's a good distance!" Billy answered, pretty surprised. He had assumed she'd started from the Youth Center or something.

"Feels great! Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Youth Center. Zack says its good to mix fighting styles, so he's going to try and teach me a bit of Hip Hop Kido," Billy answered, shaking his head.

Kimberly stopped running in place, with a big grin on her face. "Well I'm going, too. I've _got_ to see this."

"Gee, thanks," Billy said, rolling his eyes as they started heading back towards the entrance of the neighborhood, and to the Youth Center. "So how was last night with Tommy?"

"Oh it was gr-" Kim started, only to be cut off.

"He was a gentleman, right? He didn't hurt you? Didn't make a move? 'Cause if he did I swear I'll..." Billy interrupted, only to have Kimberly slap him on the arm, causing him to start laughing.

"Alright, Jason," Kimberly said with a laugh, too. Billy and Zack always took whatever opportunity they had to make fun of how protective Jason was of the two girls. "So how's Trini?"

"Great. The whole family's just ecstatic," Billy answered. "We ended up going over there for dinner, boy were they all just so excited."

"Well, I bet so," Kim reasoned.

"They called the police and said she was back, and Trini reported that it was David, for sure," Billy said. "So that's even more evidence against him."

"But it doesn't matter," David interrupted. The two of them stopped and turned to see David standing next to his car, arms crossed and with a cruel smile on his face. They hadn't even realized they were passing back by David's house, they'd been too caught up in their conversation.

"It's over, David," Kimberly said with a glare. "Just turn in the power morphers..."

"Right," David said, walking over towards them. "Turn in the morphers, and be defenseless. You must think I'm a damn fool."

"Oh, we_ know_ that," Billy replied, narrowing his eyes. "You've given us more than enough evidence to prove that."

"You're going to lose, David. Just stop this, now," Kimberly almost pleaded.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" David challenged, looking Kimberly in the eyes. Then he turned and looked to Billy. "Or you?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Billy told David, who just laughed.

"Maybe I should remind you what happened last time?" David suggested, and Billy frowned in confusion. David took that opportunity and threw a straight punch to his face, knocking Billy to the asphalt.

"Billy!" Kimberly screamed, and ran right at David. David quickly spun around, though, and delivered a backhand across the side of Kimberly's face, knocking her away, too.

Suddenly, Billy and Kimberly's communicators started beeping. Billy ignored it, though. He knew it wasn't for him, it was Zordon contacting all the other Rangers, telling them what exactly was happening here.

David realized it too, and with a cruel smirk he reached around behind his back. That smirk disappeared when he didn't feel anything there. Then he realized it. He'd left his morpher inside. His eyes widened as he realized the other Rangers could arrive at any second, and he bolted for his house, kicking the recovering Kim back down as he passed her.

"Kim!" Billy yelled, stopping by her to make sure she wasn't hurt too bad.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kimberly coughed out, the wind had been knocked out of her. "Go! Go get him now!"

Billy nodded, and ran into the house at full speed. He charged through the front door and right up the stairs, seeing David run into a room. Billy chased right after him, entering the room behind him. David was fumbling with a little mini-safe, and just as he got it open, he was tackled by Billy. The three morphers spilled onto his floor.

David threw a knee into Billy's gut, knocking him away. Crawling forwards, David grabbed the green morpher, spinning around and smacking the approaching Billy in the face with it. Billy hit the ground hard, but happened to see his own morpher right in front of him. He quickly grabbed it, standing and turning at the same time as David. They both activated their morphers at the exact same time, thrusting them forwards and slamming them into each other.

"Dragonzord!"

"Triceratops!"

With a blinding flash of light they transformed, and the energy burst threw the two of them backwards into the wall.

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" Billy yelled, drawing his lance.

"Let's see what you've got!" David challenged back, pulling out his Dragon Dagger.

Billy, unfortunately, had to admit he knew where he was beat. David was too much for him to handle alone. Especially with the Green Ranger powers at maximum like this. He quickly formulated a plan, and ran across the small room, taking his first swing at David.

* * *

"Kimberly!!!" Tommy screamed as he saw her stumbling to her feet. He ran right over, with the other three behind him, and helped her up. "Are you ok!? What happened!?"

"Billy's in there!" Kimberly coughed out. "Hurry! We can't leave him alone with David!"

A flash of blue and green light coming from one of the windows caught their eyes.

"They've morphed..." Trini said, slowly. "Both of them!"

An object suddenly smashed through the window, landing in the grass a little bit in front of them. Zack ran over to it and as he picked it up, a smile came across his face.

"Trini! Catch!" he yelled, and threw her the morpher. Trini caught it with a big grin on her face.

"Let's go! He needs our help!" Jason said, and they all nodded. Tommy pointed to the two garage doors. One was open, and one was closed. They quickly ran into the open door, moving past David's mom's car, and went into the corner of the garage. Zack took another look at Mrs. Whaley's car and let out a small laugh.

"This'll be...interesting," he said, and an uneasy laughter came over the group.

"Alright everyone," Tommy said, and everyone reached for their morphers. "It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Tommy looked at his team as he pulled out Saba, but the others decided to stay unarmed for now.

"Let's do this, guys!" he said, and the five of them charged forwards. Jason kicked the door to the house open, and they stormed in.

* * *

"Lord Zedd...?" Goldar asked slowly, stepping up to him.

"What!?" Zedd yelled. He was busy watching the events at the Whaley house, trying to decide whether or not to get his forces involved.

"We're nearly done. Finster's working out the glitches, still, but we should be ready to execute the plan very shortly," Goldar reported.

Lord Zedd nodded. Good. That helped him make up his mind, he was getting involved. If the monster lost, whatever. It was one more body to the count. He looked around the Whaley house, taking notice of the study. He eyed an open book on the table, that for some reason just had his interest. He pointed his staff forwards and opened fire.

* * *

"David! DAVID!" Beth Whaley was pounding on her son's door, but receiving no answer. A lot of noise was coming from his room, not to mention that several pictures had fallen off the wall from whatever was going on. "David what are you doing in there!?"

Not getting an answer again, she opened the door with annoyance. Her eyes widened at the sight. The Blue and Green Rangers were right there in front of her, facing off from opposite ends of the room. Billy snapped his head over to the newest arrival, and went wide eyed behind his helmet.

"Ma'am! Get out of here, it's dangerous!" Billy yelled at her, as if she couldn't tell that already. "Your son is safe!"

Beth just nodded very quickly, and closed the door. She slowly backed away from the door, trying to think just what she should do. She decided the best thing to do right now was to just leave the house. Turning around, her eyes went even wider when she saw the White, Red, Black, Yellow, and Pink Rangers running down the hallway towards her. Just when she didn't think it could get any weirder, a giant book with feet and teeth charged through a door next to them, sending splinters flying everywhere. In one swift movement, the book monster slammed itself shut on the Black Ranger.

"Shit!" Jason yelled, throwing a right handed punch at the monster. However, the monster turned, and kicked Jason backwards with Zack's feet that were sticking out.

"Hold on!" Trini yelled, pulling her blade blaster out. She took a quick aim and fired at the monster, but it turned in time to let Zack's feet take the hit. Trini winced when she heard Zack's muffled screams of pain.

"Go! Go, I got this!" Jason yelled, as he grabbed Zack's feet and started pulling.

"Uh..." Kimberly started, not exactly sure that was going to work.

"Come on! Come on!" Tommy yelled, not as worried about the two of them as he was about Billy right this second.

Tommy, Trini, and Kimberly turned around just in time to see David's mom sprint down another hallway, and heard her storming down a second set of stairs. Tommy charged forwards, and with a jump kick he knocked David's door right off it's hinges. David and Billy stopped fighting once again, and both spun to look at Tommy

"Son of a..." David started, but Kimberly and Trini ran into the room, blade blasters drawn. They both fired at the exact same time, blasting the Green Ranger straight through the wall and onto his front yard.

"You ok, man!?" Tommy yelled as he ran over to Billy, who just gave a quick nod. Kimberly and Trini were already on the move, and leaped out the giant hole in the wall. Billy and Tommy leaped out right behind him, and the four of them stood side by side as David got to his feet.

"You can't beat us, David!" Tommy yelled, holding his sword ready. "Give up! NOW!"

"You don't scare me!" David replied, pointing his Dragon Dagger forwards and opening fire on them. Tommy and Trini quickly dove to one side while Kimberly and Billy leaped the other way, and the blast slammed into the front door, blasting it to a million pieces. David ignored it. He didn't care about this place.

Suddenly, the Black Ranger was thrown through another portion of the wall, landing by the four of them.

"Zack!" Kimberly yelled as she helped him to his feet. The other Rangers were too busy waiting on David to strike. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine!" Zack yelled, clearly frustrated with the way this was going. He and Kim looked up to see the Red Ranger backflipping out of the hole, and he landed near them. The book monster ran to the hole, and looked down at them with a laugh.

"What IS that thing!?" Trini yelled, and with perfect timing, Billy's communicator beeped.

"Yea?" Billy quickly answered to it.

"It is called the Encycloeater," Alpha quickly said. "No seemingly special powers. Looks like it was made pretty fast."

"What the hell is with Zedd's half-assed monsters!?" Jason demanded, getting pretty frustrated.

"It is still very powerful. Take no chances," Zordon commanded through the communicator.

"Alright. Ready everyone!?" Tommy asked, and everyone quickly nodded. "Let's do this!"

Tommy and Jason ran straight at David, who took a swing at them with the Dragon Dagger. Tommy ducked under the swing, and Jason jumped over Tommy from behind, throwing a dropkick into David's chest. It was one of those hits that made the kicker feel like the most powerful being alive, and the receiver feel like the most worthless. David was launched backwards, slamming into his neighbor's mailbox, leaving nothing behind but splinters and a twisted heap of metal. He quickly stumbled to his feet. The Red and White Rangers were the two he was on even ground with. Combined? He didn't have a chance. As the two of them ran towards him, he tapped a button on his morpher and teleported away.

"Coward!!!" Jason screamed at the retreating green streak.

"Forget him for now! Come on!" Tommy yelled, and they ran back towards the other battle.

The other four Rangers were using their blade blasters, firing on the monster from all sides. The Encycloeater didn't seem to be too affected by the blasts, however. Finally, it made it's way over to Billy, and delivered a powerful slash across his chest. Billy was sent rolling backwards, and Kim ran at the monster from behind, switching her pistol to dagger mode. The monster suddenly turned around, swinging at Kim this time and knocking her away. The Encycloeater then opened it's giant book body, smacking the approaching Black and Yellow Rangers away. It then grabbed David's car, quickly throwing it at Jason and Tommy. The two of them jumped to opposite sides, and the car slammed into the house across the street.

"Hey, we'll deal with this!" Jason said, turning to Tommy.

"Alright. I'll track down David!" Tommy replied, and Jason nodded.

"Good! We're right behind you!" Jason said. Tommy nodded this time, and teleported away as the four Rangers stepped up next to Jason on either side. "Alright, Power Rangers. We're not wasting anymore time here! Weapons, READY!"

The five Rangers all held their hands out, forming their weapons in them. After that, they took their battle stances.

"Let's bring 'em together!!!" Jason yelled.

"Power Ax!" Zack called out as he moved the slide forwards on his ax, converting it to it's cannon mode. He then threw it up into the air.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly cried out as she unstrung her bow, and threw it up in the air two. It latched onto Zack's weapon, hovering there.

"Power Lance!" Billy called out as he split his lance into it's two separate halves. He threw them up into the air, and they latched onto the weapon as well.

"Power Daggers!" Trini cried out next, spinning her daggers a second before she threw them up, too.

"Power Sword!" Jason finished up, leaping in the air to the Power Blaster. He placed his sword on top of the giant weapon, and it instantly powered up. Jason landed next to the Rangers, holding the Power Blaster ready. They all stepped up next to him, and the Encycloeater stepped back in fear. "READY!!!"

"FIRE!!!" the five Rangers all yelled as Jason pulled the trigger. Massive energy beams poured out of the five weapon barrels, slamming right into the Encycloeater. The monster was thrown backwards and straight into David's house. Once inside the house, the monster exploded, taking the entire house down with it.

"Good work everyone!" Jason said as they all took their weapons back, and he made sure David's mom's car was gone. No innocent casualties this time around. About time. His communicator beeped, and he answered it with a smile. "Go ahead."

"Jason!" Tommy called into it, sounding pretty frantic. "Get everyone to the Command Center!"

That was all they needed to hear, and without a word, the five of them teleported away.

* * *

The Rangers arrived in the Command Center, and took of their helmets. What they saw was a complete mess. Consoles were torn up, sparks shooting up everywhere, Alpha was on the floor, and Zordon was gone. The Rangers all put their helmets down and went to look at all the damage up close.

"Dammit!" Zack yelled, punching a destroyed console.

"He must have come straight here," Tommy said, shaking his head while watching Billy get to work on repairing Alpha. Meanwhile, Trini went to what was left of the consoles, trying to get them to work.

"This is it. This is going to be the end," Kimberly said, and this time she knew she was right. "David has to be stopped. Now."

"He's got nowhere to run...we've got nowhere to run," Jason agreed, looking around at the damage.

"Rangers! It's David! Be careful!" Alpha yelled as he came back online, causing everyone to jump and look around. "Oh...where am I?"

"He's gone, Alpha," Billy said, as everyone took a deep breath. Billy pulled Alpha to his feet.

"Rangers! He came and attacked, but it was strange!" Alpha said.

"Strange? What was strange?" Tommy asked, getting a little worried, now.

"He disabled Zordon and took me out, but I was still operating long enough to see him tampering with the controls. Only after changing some settings did he start blasting them," Alpha reported.

"Change? I wonder what he changed..." Kim thought out loud. She didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Viewing globe online!" Trini happily called out, proud of herself for that one. They all turned to see the Dragonzord attacking downtown Angel Grove.

"Man...AGAIN!?" Zack yelled in frustration. "This guy's more predictable than Zedd!"

"Only this time, he's up against the entire fleet," Tommy reminded them, and they all nodded. "We're going to tear him up this time. Full power. We'll do Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord. Sound good?"

The team let out a round of approval, picking their helmets back up.

"Alpha, see what you can do about bringing Zordon back," Billy said, although he knew they wouldn't be slowed down at all this time around. After Tommy's tenure as the Evil Green Ranger he had helped make the Zords and everything else independent of Zordon. They were still going to hit David with everything they had.

"I'm on it!" Alpha said, and went to work repairing the consoles. The rest of the team turned to Tommy, who just shook his head with a smile.

"You made the line up," Tommy said, looking to Jason. "It's only right."

"Alright," Jason said with an amused laugh. "Back to action!"

* * *

The six Rangers appeared in the the middle of the city streets, looking right up at the Dragonzord. The Green Ranger's Zord looked at them, and began moving towards them at a much faster pace than it usually had.

"Ready!?" Tommy yelled.

"Ready!" the rest of the Rangers replied.

"Alright!" Tommy cried out, spinning Saba around. "I need Tigerzord Power, NOW!"

"We need Thunderzord Power, NOW!" the other five yelled out.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack called out, going through the appropriate hand motions.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kimberly cried out. Her Zord was fully repaired from it's previous battle by now.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called out, happy to be back in the field again.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini yelled, ready to make David pay for all of this.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason summoned last, about to go crazy. He wanted to be in the Megazord and ending this right now.

The six of them waited but...nothing happened.

"White Tiger...power...?" Tommy asked no one in particular. He was getting worried.

"Power...of...thunder?" Jason said at about the same time, just as worried.

"...They should be here by now!" Trini said in a panic as the Dragonzord got closer.

That's when they noticed. The Dragonzord was more powerful than it had ever been before. It was moving faster, it's blasts had caused more damage to the buildings...It was getting more power than normal. Power that was supposed to be going to the other Zords. The Rangers took a few steps back as the Dragonzord moved in towards them. They realized then that they had fallen into a trap.

The Dragonzord's finger missiles loading up shook them from their thoughts. It was Tommy that spoke the words all of them were thinking. "Oh shit..."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun...cliffhanger! You didn't think I'd let you off easy after such a long chapter, did you? And you might be wondering why they didn't just cut the power to Dragonzord before...don't worry. There's an explanation coming soon.**


	21. The Fighting Spirit

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Next chapter! Again, another huge thanks to the reviewers! Action packed chapter this time around. Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

"Move!!!" Jason yelled in that commanding voice of his as the missiles were launched right at them. Tommy, Zack, and Billy leaped to the right, landing on top of a building while the other three dove into an alleyway on their left.

"Billy!" Zack yelled over to his teammate, despite the fact that he was only a few feet away. They always yelled at each other when things started going wrong. "I thought you said the morphing grid was one whole unit!"

"It is!" Billy said, turning on his communicator. "Alpha! What's going on here!!!"

"Aye yi yi yi yi!" Alpha replied through it. "Rangers! I had been working on disconnecting the Green Powers and the Dragonzord! I managed to get the Dragonzord detached from the rest of the grid just as David arrived!"

"And you didn't TELL US!?" Tommy yelled over into it, extremely aggravated now. That would have been a damn good thing to know.

"I didn't think David would understand the readings!" Alpha replied. "He used it for the exact opposite effect I had intended it for!"

"We noticed!" Zack yelled, pretty aggravated as well. "Can't you reverse it!?"

"He destroyed the console controlling it! Rangers, I'm trying to get Zordon back first because he has access to all the Command Center's systems and can fix this instantly!" Alpha told them. "Hold off the Dragonzord for just a little bit and everything will be taken care of!"

"...Easier said than done!" Tommy said, looking up to see the Dragonzord approaching the building the three of them were on. The Dragonzord took a powerful swing, and knocked out an entire section of the building beneath them. The three of them quickly leaped in opposite directions, landing in different places.

Tommy landed on another building, and glanced to the side to see the Red, Yellow, and Pink Rangers running up to him.

"If we find David and the Dragon Dagger, we can stop this now!" Jason said, stepping up next to Tommy.

"Dragonzord's going to destroy Angel Grove at this rate, though. Did you hear what Alpha said?" Tommy asked, looking between the three of them.

"Yea, but I don't know if we can handle this," Jason said, glancing over as Zack and Billy landed near them.

"We don't have a choice. Rangers, draw your weapons!" Tommy ordered, pulling out Saba as the rest of them drew their own respective weapons. "Spread out, surround him, keep him busy! If you can get aboard, do it. David may be in there, and either way, the manual controls are in there."

The Rangers all nodded, taking battle stances and watching the fast approaching Dragonzord. Jason smiled underneath his helmet. Tommy was going to be a fine leader of this team.

"Let's do this, guys!" Tommy yelled out, and they all leaped in different directions.

* * *

David smiled as he piloted the Dragonzord after the Red and Yellow Rangers, who were nearest to him. This upgrade to the Dragonzord had given it far more speed and power than he ever imagined. The controls were so much easier to use now, it almost felt like he was the one running around and causing all this trouble, not the giant robot he was sitting in. What a stroke of luck it had been to find Alpha in the Command Center, working on draining the Dragonzord's energy. All the hard work had been done, all he had to do was move a few knobs, then make sure no one could use the consoles themselves. He was also surprised the Rangers had decided to stick around and attempt to fight him like this. They clearly didn't stand a chance. Whatever, now he would destroy them once and for all.

The Dragonzord opened fire on Jason and Trini with it's missiles, and they quickly jumped to either side. The building they had been on, however, didn't fare too well, being almost completely destroyed. David glanced into his rear camera to see the White Ranger running down a building's roof, heading straight at him from the back. David simply moved the tail's joystick, causing the drill tail to take a swing at Tommy before he jumped. Although it didn't hit him, the White Ranger was forced to break off his attack. He then quickly turned the Dragonzord, and guided it right at another building, swinging at the Pink and Black Rangers on top of it. Those Rangers dodged his attack as well, and all David managed to destroy was another building.

David grunted in frustration. He couldn't hit these bastards. They were jumping all over the place like a bunch of damn gnats, and he was the annoyed person that just couldn't swat them. He thought quickly, imagining himself in that exact situation. What would he do? Aim for individual gnats, most likely. David grinned, steering the Dragonzord forwards.

Zack landed on top of another building, looking back at the Dragonzord and seeing it charging right at him. Zack converted his ax to it's cannon mode and quickly fired three shots at the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord didn't even slow down though, and kept charging right at him. With no other choice, Zack had to abandon yet another building to David's wrath, and leaped backwards as the Dragonzord charged straight through it. He landed on another building, next to Trini. This time he got four shots off before his gun overheated. It wasn't meant to be used as a machine gun like Zack was trying to do, it was supposed to fire slow, powerful bursts. Zack opened up the slides on either side, watching as the steam poured out. Meanwhile, Trini took a few shots with her blade blaster. Zack closed the slides again, and managed to get one more shot off before the Dragonzord moved in, swinging downwards at the building. Zack leaped backwards once again, and Trini dove to the right side.

Jason, Billy, and Kimberly landed side by side on a building as the Dragonzord chased after Zack. Billy and Jason pulled out their blade blasters, holding them in their left hands while keeping their main weapons in their right hands. Kimberly just stuck with her bow, since it was ranged already.

"Looks like he's singling us out!" Billy observed as he converted the blade blaster to it's pistol mode.

"He's tearing this city apart!" Kimberly pointed out as well, loading up an arrow and firing at the Dragonzord. It didn't do any damage, but she hoped it would make him turn around. That didn't work either.

"If he's focused so much on Zack, his guard should be down!" Jason yelled, switching his blade blaster to the dagger mode. "I'm going in!"

"Be careful!" Kimberly screamed after him, but it was too late. Jason had already leaped off the roof, and was approaching the Dragonzord from behind. Billy bolted to the side, leaping across buildings while firing at the Dragonzord.

Tommy jumped off the building, sailing through the air towards the Dragonzord's left side. He had noticed the Dragonzord's sudden interest in Zack as well, and was more than willing to take advantage of it. As he closed in, however, the Dragonzord swung it's left hand at him. Tommy was hit by the backside of his former Zord's hand, and was launched right back to where he started. He backflipped through the air, landing on the roof of a random building.

"Tommy!" Saba suddenly said, causing Tommy to look at the head on his sword.

"What's up, little buddy!?" he asked quickly.

"Alpha is transmitting me some information," Saba reported, and Tommy's eyebrows raised a bit. That was a nifty little feature they needed to use more often. "Military forces are mobilizing and moving in to attack the Dragonzord!"

"Good!" Tommy said. This was the one time he was glad the government was interfering. "We need all the help we can get!"

Jason landed in the middle of an empty, destroyed street right behind the Dragonzord. He charged at the Dragonzord, hoping to catch David by surprise. He was almost positive David was actually in the thing by now. He put his blade blaster back in it's holster for now, deciding he wouldn't be needing it after all. As he got closer, the Dragonzord's tail swept sideways across the street, obviously trying to hit him. The Red Ranger jumped just high enough to go over it, spinning sideways in the air but landing on his feet again. He kept running forwards, but the tail swept across the street once again. This time, though, Jason jumped up and landed on it, grabbing on tight as the tail began shaking like crazy in an attempt to throw him off.

"Dammit!!!" David screamed in frustration as he violently shook the joystick to the Dragonzord's tail, trying to throw Jason off. This made chasing Zack a lot harder though, as he was only piloting the Zord with one hand, now. He was also taking fire from Billy and Trini's blade blasters and Kimberly's arrows. Although the damage to his shields was minimum, the alarms inside the cockpit were blaring nonstop, driving him insane. He glanced to one of his many side cameras to see Tommy leaping at him once again, and immediately gave up on chasing Zack. He grabbed the controls with both hands, turning the Dragonzord to swing at the airborne White Ranger once again. He connected with the White Ranger, but this time he didn't see him go flying away. Looking to another camera, he saw that Tommy had grabbed onto the Zord's hand, and was holding on for dear life.

Billy holstered his blade blaster as he leaped off the roof of a building, flipping through the air. He threw his lance forwards in midflip, twisting his wrist just right on release and causing it to spiral through the air. He had aimed it perfectly, and the lance made a boomerang style maneuver, slashing out on of the Zord's side cameras before turning around and going back to the Blue Ranger. Still in the air, Billy caught the lance. With no buildings left in the general area surrounding the Dragonzord, he landed in the streets below.

Watching Billy, Trini decided to follow his lead. She was holding her daggers in her left hand while shooting from her right, but now she holstered her blade blaster, taking a dagger in each hand again. She leaped at the Dragonzord from the other side, throwing both of her daggers with that same wrist twist. They boomeranged as well, taking out two more of David's side cameras, and making the battle that much harder for him. The Dragonzord was too concerned with eliminating Tommy, Zack, and Jason right this second, so she caught her daggers and landed on it's right arm with ease. Meanwhile, Kimberly was closing some extra distance, jumping from building to building to get closer to the battle, but still firing her bow at the Zord like crazy.

David opened fire with the right hand missiles, aiming at Zack. Zack began running sideways, so instead of the missiles completely destroying one building, several buildings took repairable damage. That way no more buildings would collapse. David was too frustrated to see Zack's logic on that one, though. He had lost three very important cameras, and had no idea where Kimberly and Billy were anymore. He did know that Tommy, Jason, and Trini were all aboard his Zord. He had to do something fast. A sensor went off, and he looked at a functioning camera. Jason was on the Dragonzord's head. David gritted his teeth, hitting the auto pilot. He stepped out of the cockpit, looking up at the entrance to his Zord.

Jason ran to the hatch that led to the cockpit, and ripped it open. David was waiting for him, though, and fired a green energy burst straight up at him. Jason was in square in the chest, and was sent rolling backwards down the side of the Dragonzord's head. The Red Ranger almost fell over the edge, but grabbed on in time. David leaped up onto the head, himself, kicking the hatch shut. He then pointed his Dragon Dagger down and fired another burst, welding it shut.

Trini leaped up onto the top of the Dragonzord, looking over to David. David noticed her at about the same time, but he held his ground while Trini ran forwards at him. David swung his dagger at the same time Trini swung her right one. The daggers slammed into each other, but Trini quickly brought around her left handed dagger, slashing across David's neck. The Green Powers protecting him, all that happened was he was sent stumbling backwards. He rolled down the steep incline, but quickly stumbled to his feet near the edge. He glanced sideways to see the Pink Ranger fire an arrow at him from the side. He swung the Dragon Dagger at it as it approached, redirecting the arrow to the side.

Right as Tommy climbed up top with the rest of them, the arrow slammed hard into his chest and knocked him backwards off the Zord. Trini wanted to help him, but she knew she didn't have a choice. David had to be stopped. This time she was the one who stood her ground as David ran back up. In that short few seconds she took a quick look around. The Dragonzord was still on it's rampage, focusing mostly on Zack with it's missiles. However, it seemed to also be attempting to get Billy with it's tail down on the ground. As David closed in, she crossed her daggers and blocked his attack. David shoved the Yellow Ranger backwards, and threw a swift kick to her stomach.

As Trini stumbled backwards, Jason ran right past her. He stabbed at David with his sword, but David quickly swung his dagger and hit the side of Jason's blade, directing the attack away from him. Jason stumbled past David, but instantly turned and swung again, this time a slash that David blocked head on. David leaped backwards, firing another energy burst from his dagger. This one hit the recovering Trini, throwing her from the Zord. David then turned and fired one at Jason. The Red Ranger held up his sword, though, absorbing the energy in his blade. Jason then stepped forwards, releasing the energy back into David and blasting him clear off the Dragonzord.

David landed on the roof of a nearby skyscraper, one of the few remaining. He quickly stumbled to his feet, looking at the Dragonzord from a distance. It was busy trying to destroy five of the Power Rangers all at once, still. Looking up, he saw the sixth one closing in on him.

Jason landed on the skyscraper, swinging his sword at the Green Ranger. David ducked under the swing and dove to the side, ending up on the other side of the rooftop. They both looked around quickly. This rooftop was perfectly flat and empty. The only possible obstacle was the door that led to the stairs. They turned their attention back to each other, holding their weapons ready.

"This is it, David!" Jason yelled, hate and anger filling his voice. "It ends now!"

* * *

**A/N: The showdown you've been waiting for...next time!**


	22. Wild Card

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Another huge shout out to my reviewers. Yall're so awesome. I know I told a couple people in review replies that there would be fast updates this weekend...but yea. Writer's block. Sorry. Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

David gripped his dagger tightly as he heard Jason's almost venomous words. 

"I just want to know, though, David..." Jason said, causing David's eyebrows to raise just a little bit with interest. "Why?"

David started trembling a little bit when he heard the tone of Jason's voice during that last word. It wasn't filled with the hate and rage he was so used to. Instead, it sounded more like sadness, disappointment...maybe even pity.

"It's too late," David said, just loud enough for Jason to hear him. "There's no other choice, there's no turning back."

Jason visibly flinched where he stood. He had expected some random outburst about how he was going to destroy all the Rangers and so on. Something to justify him going over there and ripping David's head off. Now that conflict of morals was back in effect.

"I've done too much," David said, and Jason heard a small sob. The poor bastard was falling apart. "All I wanted was to be noticed...to be accepted..."

"And this is how you go about it?" Jason asked, the anger rising once more. "There's a lot less violent ways to cry for attention."

"I know..." David said, lowering the Dragon Dagger and looking at the ground. "I don't know how it got so out of control..."

Jason stood his ground, keeping his sword ready. The adrenaline was flowing through him like never before. He wanted to kill him. Now. But Zordon's words...the Ranger Code...it was all running through his mind.

"You can't forgive me, can you?" David asked, looking back up at Jason.

"You killed my brother," Jason simply responded.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never even met him," David replied. "I heard he was a great guy, though."

"Sorry doesn't bring him back," Jason spat out, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't want to fight anymore," David said, shaking his head. "I just don't want this to carry on."

Jason glanced sideways to the battle with the Dragonzord. Just as he was turning back to David, to tell him to call off the Zord, he witnessed the Green Ranger demorph. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it.

"No more fighting?" David asked, wiping some tears from his eyes.

Jason couldn't believe it. All that and he was backing out? He was really just a misunderstood, slightly psychotic kid? Still, it wasn't his place to judge anymore. Without Ranger powers, David wasn't under their jurisdiction. He had to turn him over to the law, now, and let them handle it the old fashioned way. Jason ignored the urge to run forwards and impale him, and instead reached to his own morpher, unmorphing as well.

* * *

Tommy jumped upwards from the streets, landing next to Kimberly on another skyscraper. 

"You alright?" Kimberly asked, however she didn't stop firing arrow after arrow at the Dragonzord.

"I'm fine," Tommy said, shaking his head. "Only thing hurt is my pride."

Kimberly let out a small giggle at that one, and glanced sideways to see Trini landing near them, too.

"He welded the hatch shut!" Trini reported. "I saw it when I was up there...how are we supposed to get in now?!"

"Shit!" Tommy yelled, looking back to his former Zord. "This is going to get a lot worse before it get better."

"We've..." Kim started, but trailed off as the Dragonzord turned to the three of them. It had obviously had enough of her fire, and was going to do something about it.

"Go! Go!" Tommy ordered, and the two girls leaped in separate directions. Meanwhile, Tommy jumped straight at the Green Ranger's Zord. As he closed in, the Dragonzord swung a powerful backhand that hit him dead on, launching him up into the air.

He landed inside an Apache helicopter that had just arrived at the scene with a whole bunch of other forces. He quickly looked to see a soldier standing right next to him, with a pretty surprised look on his face.

"Corporal White," the soldier said after collecting himself, shaking hands with Tommy. Tommy had to smile under his helmet at the irony on that one. "How can we help?"

"Nothing we can do right now," Tommy answered. "We're waiting on our Zords to be operational again, we just have to keep it at bay right now."

"Our weaponry has proven generally ineffective against it before," White said, and Tommy nodded.

"I don't want your boys hitting my team. We're hopping all over the place," Tommy said, and White nodded in understanding. "Think you can organize a full scale evacuation of the city?

"Can do," the corporal answered. "Been rough for you guys, huh?"

"You have no idea," Tommy answered, looking back down to the fight. "Be careful out there."

"You too!" White said with a salute, and Tommy leaped out of the helicopter.

* * *

"Finster!!!" Lord Zedd's voice boomed through the castle, and his faithful servant quickly arrived on the balcony, with the Diginator right behind him. 

"Yes, my lord?" Finster asked.

"What's the status of the...project?" Zedd asked.

"We're in the final stages of preparation, sire," Finster proudly reported, and Lord Zedd nodded.

"Good, because there's a change in plans!" Zedd informed him. "We're commencing with the revival, now. Goldar will join them as soon as possible. Diginator! You're going as well!"

"But...the Diginator was only designed to dig..." Finster said.

"And we're done digging!" Zedd yelled, and Finster nodded. "Go, Diginator! NOW!"

"Use this crystal," Finster said, handing Lord Zedd a black gem as the Diginator vanished. "Channel your powers through it...and they should complete the revival."

"Excellent..." Lord Zedd said with a sinister laugh, holding the crystal out towards the planet.

* * *

Zack leaped to the side, dodging another strike from the Dragonzord. It was pretty much taking swings at every Ranger, but he was still the main focus for some aggravating reason. Several lightning bolts suddenly came down from the sky, striking down on top of several buildings. Zack spun around as one slammed down behind him...and didn't believe his eyes when the smoke cleared. 

The Demon Fang charged from the smoke, swinging it's staff at him. Zack quickly blocked with his ax, then pushed the old monster away. He jumped to another building, with the Demon Fang right behind him as the Dragonzord demolished the skyscraper they had been on. Zack landed near Tommy, who was busy fighting the Screaming Squid.

"What's going on!?" Zack yelled over to his commander, while blocking an attack from the Demon Fang.

"I don't know!!!" Tommy replied, desperately trying to repel all of the Screaming Squid's arms. His communicator went off, however, and he just jumped backwards. Luckily, the Screaming Squid didn't chase him right away, giving him time to answer. "Yea, Alpha?"

"Tommy, it's me," Zordon's voice spoke through it, and the White and Black Rangers both felt a wave of relief surge through them. "The Zords have been restored to full power."

"Good! Glad to have _you _back!" Tommy replied, looking over to Zack. "Zack! I'll deal with the Dragonzord if the rest of you can handle these guys!"

Zack's only answer was a quick thumbs up, which was good enough for Tommy. Tommy spun Saba around quickly, firing two energy beams from it's eyes into the approaching Screaming Squid, giving himself a little bit more time. He then proceeded to spin his sword around, looking around to see the evacuation of the city going pretty smoothly. Good. He finished the appropriate summoning motions, and called out for his Zord.

"Tigerzord power, now!" he yelled, and soon enough his faithful Zord stormed into the city. Without hesitation he jumped to his Zord, entering the cockpit and setting Saba in it's usual slot. "Alright, buddy. Let's do this."

* * *

"Alright, David. Put down your morpher," Jason ordered. When they demorphed, their morphers reset to their hiding spots behind their backs. Jason, however, had already pulled his back out, and was ready to go back to the Red Ranger at any given second. "Put your morpher on the ground, and walk backwards with you hands up." 

David nodded, understanding. Jason was being extremely cautious with him here, and who wouldn't be after all that he had done? David sighed, wiping his eyes once more. Then, he slowly reached behind his back for his morpher.

The next couple seconds seemed to take hours. It was almost surreal. Jason saw it, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He instantly hated himself for unmorphing, for walking into a trap. David whipped his hand out from behind his back, brandishing a small pistol he must have had hidden all this time. Waiting for the perfect opportunity. Now.

Jason instantly activated his morpher, but it was too late. Before he could hold it forwards and transform, David had fired. He felt the bullet dig straight into his chest, and he dropped his morpher as his strength left him. Against all his willpower, he fell to his knees, then flat on his face. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. Looking to his side, he saw his morpher. If he could just get a hold of it and transform...would it heal him? He had to find out. He reached out for it, breathing heavily. It had bounced just out of his reach when he dropped it. He tried to crawl towards it, but suddenly, a white boot stepped on his arm. Looking up, he found himself staring at the cold, emotionless face of the Green Ranger helmet once again.

* * *

**A/N: A little bit short, sorry. Hope it was alright.  
**


	23. Can't Lose You

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Here we go with the next chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews, everyone!  
**

* * *

Billy took another swing at his newest opponent, the Ice Hawk. He had caught a glimpse of several other monsters the Rangers had battled in the past weeks, as well. So this was what Zedd was up to all this time? How did he manage to bring these monsters back to life? The Ice Hawk countered Billy's attack, knocking him back a few feet. The monster then opened it's mouth, firing a blast of ice at the Blue Ranger. Billy quickly jumped backwards, leaving that building and landing on another. He looked over to see Kimberly and Trini battling the Encycloeater and Diginator. 

"Billy!" Trini yelled out as she saw him. She held her daggers up on either side of herself, blocking both of the Diginator's shovel arms. "What's going on!?"

"I know, I don't understand!" Billy answered, taking a baseball style swing at the Ice Hawk as it flew in towards him. The monster went spiraling backwards and fell to the streets below, much to his surprise.

"We can't keep this up for long! They're way too strong!" Kimberly pointed out, however an arrow she fired right into the Encycloeater's mouth sent it reeling backwards. Just then, her communicator went off. "Give me some good news!" she said into it, feeling a little bit like Zack.

"Aye yi yi..." Alpha's voice came through, and Kim realized he had just the opposite. "Kim! One of you needs to go help Jason! He's in trouble!"

"Trouble?" Trini asked, a bit unsure. After all, they had left Jason and David alone because they figured the Red Ranger had everything under complete control.

"Yes, BIG trouble!" Alpha impatiently said. "Go quickly!"

Kim lowered her communicator, looking to the others. "I'll go get Jason. You guys be careful!"

"We're fine, just hurry!" Billy said, stabbing at the Diginator and knocking it backwards. He then went towards the recovering Encycloeater, with Trini right beside him. After all, if they intended to get anywhere, they couldn't give the monsters any breathing room. Kimberly just nodded, and quickly ran off.

* * *

Jason tried to fight against David's foot that was pressing down hard on his arm...but it was too much. His morpher was only inches away, but still so far. The pressure the Green Ranger was putting on him was intense, too. He felt like the bones in his arm were about to be crushed. Then again, with the full green powers pushing against his human skeleton...that's probably what was going to happen. 

"You're just too predictable, Jason," David said with a laugh. "Did you really think I was done? I'm only getting started."

Jason forced out a laugh, causing David to frown in confusion behind his helmet.

"Tommy...pushed harder," Jason barely got out, struggling to keep a smile as he nodded his head towards the arm David was standing on. After all, this wasn't his first time being pinned to the ground by an evil Green Ranger.

With a yell of anger, David took his foot off Jason, and instead kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling away. The Green Ranger then kicked Jason's morpher across the rooftop. He then walked back over to the fallen Ranger, lifting him to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"I killed your brother," David reminded Jason, slamming his fist into the bullet wound. Jason's eyes narrowed in anger only for a second before he let out a yell of pain. "After you, maybe I'll kill those little boys, too. Then I'll have gotten all the Scott kids." David continued, throwing another punch into Jason's chest.

Jason couldn't even see straight anymore. The pain was just too intense. He wanted to use what little energy he had left to attack David, threaten him, or something. That's what he wanted, though, and Jason wasn't about to give it to him.

"I'll kill every single one of the Rangers. One by one," David continued, knowing how sensitive Jason was about his Ranger family as well. Insulting both his families just had to get a reaction out of him.

Jason felt the anger boiling within him. He wanted to tear this leech's head off and punt it straight to the moon. Maybe he'd hit Zedd or someone up there, too. Instead, he kept his control, conserving what little energy he had left, but once again he forced up a smile.

"What!?" David demanded, shaking Jason violently.

"Tommy...wasn't afraid to fight us...all at once..." Jason weakly said, and a real laugh came up. Along with a little bit of blood.

"Damn you!!!" David screamed out, throwing Jason across the rooftop. The Red Ranger moaned in pain as he hit the ground, and tried unsuccessfully to get back to his feet once again. David was already approaching with the Dragon Dagger in his hand. "I've had enough of you."

David dropped to a kneel next to Jason, holding the dagger just above his face. Before he could bring it downwards, though, an blaster shot slammed into the front of his helmet, knocking him away with a yelled mixed with anger and pain.

"JASON!" Kimberly screamed as she ran over to him. She quickly dropped to her knees and set her blade blaster on the ground as she pulled the bleeding Red Ranger into her lap. "Jason, hang on!"

"Kim..." Jason mumbled, he could barely see his friend, even though she was right there. "You...alright...?"

Kim shook her head, not having time to deal with Jason's natural protectiveness. "I've got to get you out of here."

"I couldn't...keep the promise..." he was saying, causing her eyes to instantly well up with tears.

"I'm not losing you, Jason! Just hang in there!" Kim practically ordered him, fighting back the tears with all the strength she had. This couldn't happen. "Your morpher!" she realized. Even if it didn't heal the wound, the Ranger suits were pretty tight. It would at least stop the blood flow. "Where's your morpher...?"

She looked up to try and locate it, but all she saw was the Green Ranger's foot slamming into the from of her helmet. She was knocked backwards, causing Jason to drop back to the ground. David picked up her blade blaster while he kicked Jason to the side, then began walking towards the recovering Pink Ranger.

"Look at the little heroine," David mocked as he moved forwards, switching the blade blaster into it's dagger mode.

"David, please!" Kimberly tried to plead with him, while taking a fighting stance anyway. There wasn't time for this, every second counted now.

David only laughed as he closed in, forcing Kim to form her bow in her hands once again. She stepped backwards a bit, firing several arrows, but David easily blocked them with the two daggers, all while moving in slowly. Finally, Kim unstrung her bow, wrapping the string in a secure section of it. She then swung it over her head, and downwards at David. The Green Ranger crossed the daggers above his head, blocking the strike with ease.

"What makes you think you can stop me, little girl?" David mocked, letting a small chuckle escape from his mouth as well. "I'm the Green Ranger."

"You know what I love about arrogant people like you?" Kim asked, pushing her bow against the two daggers. David's head tilted a bit in interest, and Kim took that opportunity. She quickly pulled her bow back, and swung low this time. She connected with the side of David's knee, sending him straight to the ground with a yell. "Knocking them right on their ass."

Kim jumped over David, running across the building to Jason's morpher. Just as she was getting near it, however, an energy burst slammed into her from behind. She hit the ground face first, and quickly tried to get back up. As she was doing so, David grabbed her by the shoulder and flung her backwards.

She hit the ground hard, but quickly rolled to her feet. Looking over she saw David moving in towards her. His dagger was sheathed, but he was still holding her pistol. As she went to reattach the string to her bow, David fired a blast right into her. Her bow was thrown from her hands, sliding across the rooftop. Next to her she saw David's discarded pistol, but he shot it away before she could grab it.

David closed the distance with a fast paced walk. Kim started trying to crawl backwards, to give herself some more time to think, but David simply fired another shot into her, knocking her completely on her back again. When the Green Ranger got to her, she swung her foot out in an attempt to trip him. Before her leg connected with his, though, David fired yet another blast into her at point blank, and with a scream of pain her attack was stopped.

"What did I tell you!?" David yelled, throwing a kick into her stomach, causing her to roll over. "I'm the best there is!"

"You're crazy..." Kim weakly muttered as David grabbed her by the neck, pulling her to her feet.

David just laughed as he unclipped her helmet, pulling it off and throwing it aside. Kimberly felt her powers...her only chance...leave her.

"You got away last time," David said. "I'm not going to let that happen again."

Kimberly tried to fight against his grip, but she was too injured. She looked down to see David switching her own blade blaster into it's dagger mode, and watched in silent horror as he brought the blade up towards her neck.

* * *

Jason was crawling forwards as fast as his energy drained body would let him. Ignoring the skin tearing away as it dragged against the ground, ignoring the pain, ignoring everything. His morpher was right there. He had to get it. 

Kim shouldn't have come, now she was in danger. Although he'd hoped for a miracle, he knew the Green Ranger powers were just too much for her. They were too much for any core Ranger power. The White Ranger powers were debatable...but he alone had one advantage over David that no other Power Ranger had.

Closer...closer...Kimberly's screams of pain rang through his ears. He had to get to her. He had to protect her.

Reaching forwards with all he had left, he grabbed his morpher in both hands, activating it without wasting a second.

_Please work...please..._

"Tyr...Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Tommy didn't convert to warrior mode this time. He needed to get in close to the Dragonzord. The problem was his old Zord would dominate him from any given range. He was running between the streets, circling the Dragonzord at a long range, while slowly closing the gap. 

"Saba!" Tommy said, running the Zord through an intersection that was lit up by missiles only seconds later. "I want shields at full power!"

"I'm on it, Tommy!" Saba responded.

"We're going to run straight at it and switch to battle mode. That should work," Tommy said.

"Not to be a downer on this plan...but what if the shields don't hold?" Saba said, sounding a bit worried.

"Well, I'll figure it out from there," Tommy said with a sigh as he turned a corner, charging straight at the Dragonzord.

* * *

As Jason lay there, now in his Red Ranger uniform, he could only think about how everything had gone so wrong. Should he have seen it from the beginning? A traitor in their midst. Funny. He always figured that if he'd meet his end through Ranger duty, it would be against Goldar. Or maybe against Lord Zedd himself. Not this. Not against a crazed Ranger with a damn pistol. 

As he lay there on the ground, fists clenched, he had to smile at an old thought. He'd told Zack once that if he died protecting the world, he'd wanted to go out in full uniform. Well, as he sat there, on the cold ground, two words came into his head.

_Not today._

The Red Ranger felt his energy start to return to him. It had worked. It took a bit, but it worked. Whether it would hold after unmorphing was to be seen later. He had work to do. Pushing himself to his feet, Jason formed his sword while drawing his blade blaster.

"DAVID!" Jason's voice was deepened with rage and anger, so much that the devil himself would have tucked that pointy tail between his legs and run away if he heard it. David was about to swing the finishing strike to the Pink Ranger, when his head snapped to the direction of that voice.

He didn't see Jason. All he saw was a blast slam right into his visor, causing him to drop Kim and her dagger. He was knocked away, hitting the ground and rolling to his feet. He stumbled back a few steps, eyes widened at the sight.

Jason was walking right towards him, sword in hand.

This time, there would be no mercy.

* * *

**A/N: Next time, it's the ACTUAL showdown. Stay tuned!**


	24. Jason vs David

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: All the reviewers...you're the best. Seriously, thanks so much. Now, here's what you've all been waiting for.  
**

* * *

Kimberly rolled over, looking to Jason and then David. She had a smile on her face that practically said "You're gonna get it!" like a two year old who just saw their biggest enemy get busted by the parents. David ignored her completely, he was watching Jason very carefully. 

Jason stopped, crouching down next to Kimberly while he holstered his blade blaster. "You ok?"

"How's this for a reversal?" Kimberly answered with a weak laugh, but winced in pain a little bit when she tried to move. "I'll be alright."

"This won't take long," Jason told her, and noticed an uncomfortable shift in David's fighting stance as he said that.

"You kept your promise..." Kimberly told him, smiling and closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, her smile vanished. "Rex...remember what Zordon s-"

"I'll take care of everything," Jason cut her off in a stern tone, then stood back up. He turned and faced the Green Ranger once more.

"This isn't possible..." David tried to convince himself. He couldn't believe Jason had made it all the way across the building that fast. Still, he knew he couldn't show signs of weakness. He could do this. The Green and Red powers were famously even. He just had to exploit his own speed and defense over Jason's strength and endurance. "I hope you're ready to..."

"Shut up!" Jason interrupted, tired of his voice. "You just blew it, David. Any chance you had of being spared is gone!"

"Is that all you have to say?" David asked with a bit of a laugh. He'd expected some typical hero speech, almost.

"There's nothing left to say," Jason said, spinning his sword and holding it ready.

David opened his mouth to reply, but it was too late. Jason charged right at him, swinging at his head with that sword. While the Red Ranger approached, David spun the Dragon Dagger around in his right hand, holding it backwards so the flat of the blade was pressed against his arm. He held up his arm and began blocking blow after blow. Jason was striking fast and furiously, alternating sides he was attacking from with every swing. With David's set up, however, all he had to do was twist his arm a little bit to block each incoming attack. The problem was the fact that Jason was backing him up at an incredibly steady rate. If David didn't think of something soon, he was going to walk right off the edge of the building.

Right when David was finally at the edge, he brought his arm down and ducked under one of Jason's blows, quickly stepping sideways afterwards. Jason recovered quickly from his miss, and turned to swing at David once again. David, meanwhile, spun the Dragon Dagger back around, pointing the tip at Jason. He fired a blast into Jason at point blank, but it was still too late. Jason redirected his attack just enough so that he slashed the energy beam instead, redirecting the blast into the ground and causing an explosion. David stumbled backwards, not expecting that at all. He then quickly stepped forwards, swinging the Dragon Dagger at Jason with all the force he had. The Red Ranger countered with all of his strength, and the blades connected, sending green and red sparks everywhere from the impact. David's eyes widened at the sight, realizing just how much power was being exerted here. That turned out to be a big mistake, because Jason brought up his left fist and punched David right in the face when he wasn't paying attention.

David turned around and stumbled backwards, turning just in time to block another vicious swing at his head. The two of them locked blades momentarily, before David decided to try his hand on the offensive. He pushed against Jason's sword, causing him to back up a little bit. David then ran forwards, swinging at Jason's chest while he was recovering. Jason blocked that with ease, and then blocked two more quick strikes from the Green Ranger as well. David attempted to roll over to Jason's left side, but the Red Ranger read his movements like a book. He swung and slashed him right out of the roll, knocking the Green Ranger onto his back.

Jason stepped forwards, swinging downwards at David while he was still on the ground. David barely rolled aside in time to dodge the attack, and stumbled to his feet quickly. Before he could collect himself, the Red Ranger was unleashing another relentless flurry of attacks at him, and the retreating Green Ranger began hopelessly blocking once again.

* * *

"Tommy! Tommy we're taking too much damage!" Saba yelled as the Tigerzord was rocked with explosions. 

"Pulling out!" Tommy yelled back as he turned the Tigerzord into another street, escaping the Dragonzord's missiles and breaking off the attack. "What's our status?"

"Shields at five percent. White Ranger, we have to retreat," Saba reluctantly reported. "Only for a bit, but we have to recharge or the Zord will be destroyed."

"Angel Grove'll be destroyed!" Tommy answered, but he knew Saba was right. "Alright. Take the Zord outside town and recharge. I'll keep the Dragonzord busy again."

"Without me?" Saba hesitantly asked.

"Without you. It'll be fine, trust me," Tommy reassured his sword. He took that moment to think about the fact that he was talking to a sword with a tiger's head. Huh. Funny world. Anyway, he jumped out of the cockpit and down to the streets below while Saba piloted the Tigerzord away. When the Dragonzord turned the corner, the Tigerzord still wasn't out of range yet. Tommy started frantically jumping up and down, waving his arms. "HEY!!! Look at me!!!"

It worked, and the Dragonzord redirected it's attention from the fleeing Zord to the pilot himself. Tommy tried to run, but the missiles hit the ground all around him, launching him down another street. He slid on his back a few yards after the rough landing, and slowly got to his feet while holding his head.

"Son of a..." Tommy started, only for someone's yell to interrupt his thinking.

"Skull!!!"

Tommy turned to see Bulk running at him as fast as he could. _What...?_

"Bulk!" Tommy yelled without even thinking about it. "What're you doing here!?"

"...You know my name!" Bulk said, and Tommy shook his head in confusion. All of a sudden, Bulk embraced him in a tight hug. "It is you, Skull! It is you!!!"

"Let me..." Tommy turned his head to see the Dragonzord turning the corner. "Let me go!!!"

"Oh, right. Go do your work, Skull!" Bulk stepped back with a salute.

"Bulkie! Are you ok!?"

A very confused Bulk turned to see Skull running towards him. "Skull!? But you're..." Bulk turned, and saw that the White Ranger was gone. "How did you...!? What did you..."

Skull tilted his head for a second, then pointed upwards with an amazed look. "Bulk, look! It's the White Ranger!"

Bulk turned, jaw dropped as he saw the White Ranger landing on a window's ledge. "It's not you. You're not a Power Ranger..."

"Of course I'm not, Bulk! What's the matter with you!?" Skull asked, genuinely confused right now.

"He was right here...I had him. I could have pulled off his helmet...I could have..." Bulk was interrupted when missiles from the Dragonzord slammed into Tommy's perch, and the White Ranger leaped to another ledge on the building across the street.

"Get out of here, guys!!!" Tommy ordered down to them, and the two bullies quickly nodded before running away. Tommy just shook his head in annoyance. He just didn't understand Bulk, sometimes.

* * *

Too little, too late. David had it all figured out now. As he stepped back, blocking all of Jason's seemingly effortless strikes with all the energy he had...he figured it all out. The Red and Green Ranger powers _were_ even. Tommy and Jason were known for their epic battles involving the two powers. Whether they were sparring at the youth center, battling side by side, sparring while fully morphed in the desert outside the Command Center...and of course that one battle where the Sword of Darkness had been destroyed. There was no debating the powers were evenly matched up. However, David had made the horrible realization. He knew what Jason had that he didn't. 

Experience.

Jason knew how to fight against the Green Ranger. He knew the strengths and weaknesses that were within the powers, and how to counteract all of it. That's what made his duels with Tommy so legendary. Tommy was the same way with the Red Ranger powers. Those two men knew things about each other's powers that the other didn't, observations made fighting alongside or against them. David didn't have that. This was his first true battle against the Red Ranger, while Jason had lost count of the battles he'd fought against the Green Ranger. David now understood that, and with that, he understood how truly hopeless this battle was.

Blow after blow came, and David was searching for every opportunity he could to get an advantage. Blocking most of Jason's attacks, ducking under the occasional one to try and throw him off, he found nothing. Jason's fighting style was locked down tight. He knew every single rational move David's powers would allow him to make.

_No way.__ I can't go out like this._

David blocked another strike, but this time Jason didn't pull back to take another swing. Instead, they locked blades and pressed them tightly against each other. And David saw it. An opportunity like no other. Jason had left himself wide open. The Green Ranger was going to win this one after all.

With his left hand, David grabbed the handle of Jason's sword and sidestepped while pulling him forwards. As Jason stumbled past him, David ripped the Power Sword from his hands. He had to let out a laugh at that one. He now had control of both his weapons. He was so excited about outsmarting Jason, he never saw it coming.

Jason spun around on his left heel, standing sideways to David. With all the force he had, he shot a side kick had into David's stomach, knocking the surprised Green Ranger backwards. The Power Sword and Dragon Dagger both fell to the ground in front of David, who was trying to get back up as fast as he could.

Jason reclaimed his sword in his right hand, while taking the Dragon Dagger in his left. He let David get back to his feet, keeping a slow and steady walk towards him. He finally stopped only a couple yards away from the Green Ranger and played a tune to call off the Dragonzord. David stepped back, and lowered his head a little bit. It really was over.

"You think I'm done?" Jason asked, his tone cold and filled with hatred.

"What?" David asked, shooting his head back up to look at the Red Ranger.

Jason said no more. Instead, he let out a yell of anger, charging forwards at full speed. David instinctively raised his fists and tried to throw a punch into him, but Jason's sword slashed his hand aside. David screamed in pain, but Jason took another step forwards, slashing across his chest with the Dragon Dagger. David stumbled backwards, but Jason swung once again with both blades, connecting with the Green Ranger again.

"Jason! Stop!" Kimberly screamed from across the rooftop. This wasn't right. David was unarmed and the battle was over. He was supposed to be a prisoner now, not a punching bag. Otherwise, they were no better than him. She tried to get to get her feet, to stop him, but the pain was still too much.

The Red Ranger didn't hear Kim's pleas. He didn't even hear David's. All he heard was Jim's voice, over and over. With each strike he made, they became louder and more intense. Finally, David fell backwards, hitting the ground and unmorphing against his will.

David's eyes were widened in terror. He quickly got to his knees and held his morpher forward. His only chance of survival was in those powers. Before he could activate it, though, Jason's sword connected with it. David kept his grip on the morpher, barely, as it was thrown to the side. The green power coin, however, flew from the center and rolled across the rooftop, glowing strangely. David watched silently as the coin split into two separate pieces. Jason had cut it in half. The two pieces disintegrated into nothing, and David knew his last chance was gone. He was going to die here.

"J-Jason..." David said, looking around. His pistol was no where near him, nor was Kim's Power Bow. He dropped down to his back, slowly crawling backwards. "Give me a chance here..."

"Did you give my brother a chance!?" Jason yelled, pointing his sword at David's throat, advancing on him as he crawled backwards. He kept a firm grip on the Dragon Dagger, channeling his own red powers into it to keep it from vanishing like the rest of the Green Ranger's arsenal.

"Please, Jason. Don't do this," David was scared like never before. He didn't want to die. God, he didn't want to die. He tried to get to his feet, only to receive a sword slash across his chest. The intense pain made him fall onto his back once again, writhing in pain.

"Jason!!!" Kimberly screamed once again, this time getting to her feet. "Don't!!!"

"We trusted you," Jason said, ignoring Kimberly. "We helped you. We made you one of us. This is what we get for it?"

"J-Ja-Jason..." David's eyes couldn't get any wider, and the fear was running nonstop through him as he watched Jason raise the sword for that finishing strike. His mind was searching for ways out of this one. Then, he thought of something. "What would Zordon say?"

Jason stopped. He didn't drop out of his battle stance, but he didn't swing either. David's face remained ghost white with horror, and then he saw all the other core Rangers arriving on the scene.

"Big trouble, guys!" Zack yelled, not paying any attention to Jason and David's predicament.

"Where're the monsters!?" Kimberly asked as Trini tossed her the Power Bow. She went to move towards Jason, but saw that he had turned to face the Rangers. He was standing sideways to David now, keeping the sword at his throat.

"There!" Billy yelled, pointing out to the area where all the buildings had been cleared out.

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. The Ice Hawk, Demon Fang, Screaming Squid, Diginator, and Encycloeater had all grown to a massive size. She noticed the other two monsters that they had battled when David was on the team weren't there, although she wasn't sure why. She looked over with a smile when Tommy landed

"I talked to Zordon!" Tommy said without any hesitation. "Zedd's used the Gem of Life. It can restore certain creatures to life within a set amount of time! He's been preparing for a full scale monster invasion all this time! And he got all the monsters we fought except two!"

"I'd say he still got enough of 'em," Zack commented.

"So that's it!? We have to call the Zords and destroy them now!" Trini said, panic filling her voice. They couldn't let all these monsters roam freely for long.

Before Tommy could answer, a massive balled object slammed into the ground near the monsters. The ball unwrapped into a full sized Zord, standing tall among the other warriors of darkness. The Rangers all froze at the site. Billy and Jason, in particular, noticed that one of it's arms was the same thing they had dug up in the junk yard the other day. So that was it. They were building a Zord all this time. No, not just any Zord. They were rebuilding it.

"It's..." Kimberly could barely get the words out. "It's Cyclopsis!!!"

* * *

**A/N: David's down, Zedd's plan in in full swing! More soon!**


	25. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.**

**N/A: Thanks again for all the reviews! Another really long chapter! I completely rewrote this battle twice, and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but I guess that I need to just suck it up and move on. Let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

"Cy...what!?" Tommy asked, watching as the giant Warzord's blades emerged from it's wrists. 

"Cyclopsis!" Zack repeated, then realized something. "That's right...you weren't active when we fought that thing."

"It was what attacked Angel Grove when all of it's citizens except us were transported to Rita's dark dimension..." Billy continued.

"Except there's still people here, this time!" Kimberly reminded them. "We have to stop it, now!"

"Jason!" Tommy yelled, turning to the Red Ranger. "There's no time! Leave him for the police! Come on!"

Jason looked back down at the fearful David. Kill him or not. Avenge his brother or not. Stay true to his own morals or not. Jason took a deep breath.

"Alright," Jason said, turning around and walking to the other Rangers. "Tommy, the trick is to keep changing the Megazords. It adapts to our Zords' fighting styles. If we keep mixing things up, it can't keep up with us."

"So, let's start with the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord," Tommy said, and the team nodded. He blinked when Jason handed him the Dragon Dagger.

"The coin's destroyed...I don't know how much longer that thing will be around. But I think the old boy can help us out one last time," Jason explained.

"Zordon wanted you to command it," Tommy said, and Jason's eyes raised a bit in interest. Tommy had known that all this time?

"It's your Zord. No one else's. It's only right you take the last battle," Jason said, shaking his head.

"Alright..." Tommy said, with a grin forming on his face. "Rangers! Line it up!"

Kimberly and Billy stepped up next to Tommy while Zack and Trini stepped up beside Jason, putting the Red and White Rangers at the center of the group. Jason turned his head, looking at Tommy for a minute, and Tommy only nodded in return. He was tired of summoning his Zord like an outsider. He was one of them. Jason nodded back, and looked to the approaching monsters and Cyclopsis.

"We need Thunderzord Power, now!!!" the six of them yelled out, raising their hands to the sky.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Zack yelled to the heavens as he went through his arm motions. They were going up against Cyclopsis and a horde of monsters. A Ranger's worst nightmare. Yet, for some reason, he felt pretty good going into this battle. He felt like the Rangers had all pulled together even closer than before.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kimberly cried out as she summoned her own Zord. This battle was going to be a tough one, she knew it. However, the Rangers were back to full power at last, and she was strangely relaxed about this whole situation, despite knowing what would happen if they failed.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called out. Finally, he was going to be back in a Megazord. He was the most at home behind the controls of the Zords, despite the increase in his fighting skills since the beginning. He was getting a bit eager to be in the towering Thunder Megazord, where he could truly assess the threat they had to deal with.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Trini called out, a bit ready to be back in her own Zord as well, after all that time in captivity. She couldn't believe it had gone this far. David had really and truly betrayed them. She had hoped so much that it was a mistake in the beginning, because she had really fallen for him. Was he planning this from the beginning? Did something happen they never noticed? Or was he really just insane? She decided she would never know.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason yelled. It was harder to call upon his Zord now than it had ever been. The one who had caused them so much trouble was right there behind him, but he had turned away. He couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice. Sure, killing David when he could be taken prisoner was completely against everything he stood for, but maybe he should have made an exception.

Tommy held the Dragon Dagger up, playing the classic tune and reactivating his old friend once more. As soon as he did, he brought the dagger down to his side, quickly holding up his other hand instead. "White Tiger Thunderzord Power!" he called out, watching as Saba stormed back into the city with the Zord. So, he was taking command of both his Zords this time. One last battle with the Dragonzord. He pretty happy about that, he didn't want his last memory of the Dragonzord to be having to fight against it.

The six Rangers leaped from the rooftops into their arriving Zords. The original five wasted no time linking up theirs into the Thunder Megazord, while Tommy switched the Tigerzord to warrior mode right beside them. As the two Zords finished transforming, the Rangers looked forwards to see a line of monsters coming right at them.

"Don't get too comfortable, everyone!" Jason reminded them, watching as the monsters approached.

"Rangers! I have troubling news!" Alpha's voice came through the radio. "Cyclopsis's adaptation programming has been removed."

"Is that bad?" Zack asked, not understanding the lingo.

"The computer system that allows it to modify its own fighting styles to counteract ours has been withdrawn from the circuitry of the Zord!" Billy attempted explain, only to get blank stares from the left side of the cockpit.

"Is that bad!?" Zack repeated, only this time sounding much more worried.

"They fixed it's only weakness!" Trini screamed, and the other three Rangers turned back to the monsters slowly, understanding now.

"Rangers, you will have to simply overpower it," Zordon explained through the radio. "We can only hope that the Thunderzords are strong enough."

"In that case...get comfortable," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "'Cause this'll take awhile."

"Alright, guys! On my signal, we charge!" Tommy ordered as the monsters were getting closer and closer.

"Come on..." Kimberly whispered as the monsters were almost right on top of them. Jason waited for Tommy's signal, getting a little impatient.

"GO!" Tommy yelled, gunning the Tigerzord forwards. The Tigerzord slammed it's shoulder into the Screaming Squid, knocking it backwards into the Ice Hawk. Right after that, the Thunder Megazord charged forwards, ramming into the Diginator with it's shoulder, throwing that monster into the Encycloeater. The four monsters landed on top of each other in a big pile, while the Demon Fang charged at the two Zords. Tommy quickly played a tune on the Dragon Dagger, and the Dragonzord hit the Demon Fang with all it's missiles, knocking it away as well. The five monsters all got back to their feet, striking battle stances again.

"Not a bad start," Jason told the team, reaching over and turning a few knobs.

"Trini, stabilize the shields a little bit," Billy ordered while Tommy brought both of his Zords on either side of the Megazord. "The shoulder took a bit of damage on that one."

"On it," Trini simply replied, adjusting their shielding. "Let's not do that one again if we don't need to."

"Draw the sword, boys and girls," Tommy said over the radio. "We need to hit them with everything we have."

Jason nodded to Zack, who flipped a few switches. The Thunder Megazord drew it's Thunder Saber, holding it ready. Next to them, the Tigerzord held it's sword ready while the Dragonzord loaded it's missiles.

"Systems at full power, Lord Zedd!" Goldar reported from inside Cyclopsis.

"Excellent!" Zedd replied. "Go now, destroy them!"

Goldar steered his massive Zord forwards, while the monsters charged right in front of it. The Dragonzord opened fire on the line of monsters, slowing them down a little bit. This gave the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord time to swing their swords, slashing the Diginator and Demon Fang, but the other three monsters landed their shots, and the two Zords stumbled backwards. As they were recovering, Cyclopsis stormed through the crowd, swinging with both blade arms. Jason and Tommy made the Zords block each blade, but Goldar piloted his own Zord forwards, ramming the Tigerzord and knocking it away.

"Tommy! Are you alright!?" Kim called into the radio while Cyclopsis backed up.

"Fine! I'm fine!" Tommy yelled in obvious anger. He played a tune into the Dragon Dagger while Saba got the Tigerzord back on it's feet. The Dragonzord opened fire into the monsters, particularly the Diginator. The Diginator was blasted backwards and hit the ground, exploding into nothing. "One down!"

Cyclopsis charged forwards, crossing both it's blades and attempting to cut at the Thunder Megazord like they were a pair of scissors. Jason steered the Megazord's sword upwards, stopping the blades. The two Zords pushed against each other with all the power they had. Suddenly, Cyclopsis removed it's right arm from the blade lock, and slashed downwards at the Megazord's feet. The Megazord, weakened by the hit, was caught completely off guard when Cyclopsis struck again, this time hitting right outside the cockpit.

"Getting too close!" Zack yelled as the blade struck in front of them, and instantly went to work at the controls.

Tommy, meanwhile, charged forwards with the Tigerzord, locking blades with the Demon Fang. While the two pushed against each other, Tommy called on the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord charged past the Demon Fang, drilling into it's back with it's tail while swinging at the Screaming Squid. The Demon Fang stumbled forwards, and Tommy pulled his sword back. He quickly thrust it forwards again, stabbing into the Demon Fang's chest. With a yell of pain, the monster exploded.

The Thunder Megazord stepped backwards as Cyclopsis came back for another attack, swinging into the Encycloeater as it charged at it's right flank. The book monster fell backwards, but Cyclopsis stabbed into the Thunder Megazord's shoulders with both blades, pinning it to a building.

"Losing power!!!" Billy yelled. "Fast!"

"I'm trying to keep everything in place!" Trini yelled at about the same time.

"I can't break free!" Jason yelled back, struggling with the controls.

"Tommy!!! Help!!!" Kimberly screamed into the radio.

Tommy turned his head to see the scene. He had both of his Zords locked in combat with three monsters, but he knew he needed to help the others now. He quickly played a tune on his flute, causing the Dragonzord to charge into Cyclopsis. Goldar never saw it coming, and his Zord was thrown aside, freeing the Rangers' Megazord. The Encycloeater charged at it, and the Megazord quickly slashed it backwards once again with it's sword.

"Give me full power in the Thunder Saber!" Jason ordered. "I want everything we've got!"

"But then our shields..." Kimberly started to say.

"Just do it! Full offense!" Jason yelled, and the Rangers went to work.

The Thunder Saber started glowing with electricity, and the Thunder Megazord charged forwards, striking across the Ice Hawk. It then quickly spun around, slashing the Encycloeater away. It then raised the sword to the air, spinning in a full circle while holding the sword out, striking both monsters again while they recovered. The two of them burst into flames, vanishing into nothing.

"They're showing us up, Saba!" Tommy said, getting a little into the battle. He took the Tigerzord's controls, and swung a heavy sword slash at the Screaming Squid. The monster wrapped it's arms around the blade, trying to pull it from the Zord's hands. Tommy quickly called for assistance from the Dragonzord, which slammed it's missiles into the giant squid. The monster lost it's grip, and the Tigerzord stepped back, releasing a fireball from the head in it's chest. The blast hit the monster head on, and it exploded like the others before it. "One left!"

Meanwhile, Cyclopsis charged at the Dragonzord, slashing at it with both blades. The Dragonzord swung it's tail in return, striking Goldar's Zord in the head. Goldar roared out it anger, opening up with a flurry of blows on the Dragonzord. The Zord began stumbling backwards, getting weaker and weaker with each shot. The Tigerzord quickly arrived on the scene, punching Cyclopsis and knocking it aside. The Thunder Megazord stepped up beside it soon after.

"Tommy! The Dragonzord is losing power!" Zordon said through the radio. "It is time to get it out of there."

"Right, Zordon," Tommy said, looking at the Dragon Dagger...one last time. He took a deep breath, and played that familiar tune. The Dragonzord acknowledged his orders, turning and heading back out to sea. Tommy watched silently as his first Zord walked away, and he just sighed. "So long, old friend."

"You can't win, Power Rangers!" Goldar taunted over his PA system.

"Shut up, Goldar!" Tommy yelled back, tossing the Dragon Dagger next to Saba.

"How's the shoulders?" Jason asked, not bothering with Goldar right now. Usually he and Tommy got just as excited about a chance to destroy Goldar as he got about them, but he was more worried about the Megazord now.

"We're alright, they should be fine." Zack reported.

"Tommy, watch those blades," Billy said over the radio. "Those things have cut off Megazord's arm and Dragonzord's tail before."

"What did they do to my baby!?" Tommy yelled back over the radio, causing some small laughter among the team. Count on Tommy to keep the mood light.

"Ready over here," Jason said.

"Alright then, Rangers," Tommy said. "Let's do it!"

The two Zords charged forwards, swinging both swords at Cyclopsis. Cyclopsis blocked both attacks with it's arm blades. It then swung back, and the Rangers blocked with their own swords. Jason and Tommy went back on the offensive, striking again and again at Goldar's Zord, but Cyclopsis blocked all the attacks with both blades. The Zords moved from beside each other to each side of Cyclopsis while attacking, trying desperately to break past it's defenses. Cyclopsis just had too much speed, however, and kept blocking effortlessly.

"Dammit!" Tommy yelled into the radio, glancing down to see the Dragon Dagger disappear.

"Keep up the pace! Look for an opening!" Jason yelled, but it was getting hopeless. He didn't know how to get through this defense.

"...Disengage!" Zack suddenly said out loud. Kim, Trini, and Billy turned and just stared at him. "Disengage and hit him with the individual Zords!"

"Zack! They fixed that!" Kimberly reminded him, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Who gives a...?" Zack started to say, and shook his head. "Look, we need numbers right now! Cyclopsis may not be stupid anymore but Goldar sure is. We'll hit him hard from all sides then pick up from the Mega Tigerzord."

Jason sat thought for a minute, keeping up the sword strikes. "What do you think, commander?"

"I like it," Tommy answered over their radio. "It just might work. Do it!"

"On it, then," Jason replied, flipping a few switches. "See you guys when I see you."

The team traded short goodbyes as the Zords disengaged, taking off in separate directions. The Red Dragon remained there in it's battle mode, and Jason kept up the flurry of blows with the staff.

"Fools! You're nothing to Cyclopsis!" Goldar randomly taunted over the PA, but this time they all ignored him. Jason and Tommy piloted their Zords backwards, and Goldar stood there for a minute, wondering who to go after.

While he was doing that, the Firebird dipped down low, firing it's missiles into Cyclopsis from a safe altitude. Afterwards, Trini brought the Griffin up next to the Red Dragon, while Billy stopped the Unicorn beside the Tigerzord. The Blue and Yellow Rangers quickly opened fire with their laser blasters, stunning Cyclopsis. While Goldar was trying to regain control, the Lion hit the back of the Warzord's knees, knocking it over backwards. Zack turned his Zord around, while Jason and Tommy brought theirs to the side a little bit. Billy and Trini didn't move at all, and Kimberly piloted the Firebird at an angle above the battlefield. Cyclopsis was surrounded.

"Hey, Goldar!" Zack called over his PA. "Don't bad guys put self-destruct systems in everything they own? Why don't you just turn it on and go home early?"

"Silence, Black Ranger! I've had enough of you!" Goldar answered, turning on his auxiliary power as he got the Zord back on it's feet.

Goldar charged his Zord forwards, slashing at the Lion, knocking it to the side. The Red Dragon closed in, and Cyclopsis turned around, blocking it's attack with one blade while slashing it with another. The Tigerzord moved in next, and slashed across Cyclopsis's back. Goldar's Zord stumbled over to the Unicorn, and he took a swing at it, too. Billy's Zord was knocked to the side, and Cyclopsis swung upwards at the passing Firebird, however Kimberly piloted it aside in time to avoid the attack.

Goldar turned around and took a wide swing, slashing across the approaching Tigerzord, Griffin, and Lion in one swift motion. The three of them went reeling backwards, but the Unicorn opened fire on Cyclopsis from behind, knocking the Warzord right into the Tigerzord. Tommy wasn't prepared for that, though, and was knocked backwards even further. Goldar brought his Zord to the side, putting all the Rangers in front of him. He then flipped a few switches, and Cyclopsis's shoulder missiles fired into all six of the Zords.

"Heavy damage!" Kimberly reported. "I need to land!"

"You hear that, everyone?" Tommy asked. "She needs a Megazord."

"Which one?" Billy asked, firing his lasers in return while waiting on an answer.

"We'll go with mine! Link up, everyone!" Tommy ordered, and the four Rangers moved in to combine with the Tigerzord.

While they were busy with that, the Red Dragon moved in, only to be slashed to the side by Cyclopsis. Jason tried to throw a punch with his Zord's free hand, but Cyclopsis knocked that aside as well. Goldar moved in and took two more slashes before swinging with both blades at once. Jason had the Red Dragon hold it's staff up, stopping the blades that time.

"I'm looking forward to your end!" Goldar yelled over his PA.

"You should be looking next to you, instead," Jason helpfully informed him.

Goldar didn't understand, but looked over to his flank anyway. To his horror, he saw the Mega Tigerzord's arm come straight down, swinging the Firebird attachment and snapping his blades right off. "No!!!"

Jason quickly threw a strike with his staff, knocking Cyclopsis back a few steps. The Mega Tigerzord stepped forwards, swinging again and knocking Cyclopsis even further back. Finally, the Red Dragon ran forwards at full speed, throwing a jump kick that launched Cyclopsis even more. Goldar was fuming when he steadied his Zord, but when he looked forwards again, he couldn't believe it.

The Mega Tigerzord held up it's right arm, launching the Firebird at full speed. Goldar knew it was over, and quickly teleported out of his Zord. The Firebird ripped through the infamous Warzord, causing it to explode into a fiery heap.

"Great work, everyone! Great work!!!" Zack was yelling, beside himself with excitement.

"Now that's some teamwork," Trini added on.

Tommy just grinned, watching as Jason turned the Red Dragon to face them. He looked at the Red Ranger inside the cockpit of the Zord, and gave a thumbs up. He let out a laugh when Jason gave one back. "Alright Rangers, that's a wrap. Let's get out of here."

Jason watched as the Mega Tigerzord began to disengage, and shot a glance over to the building they had come from. David was gone. He closed his eyes for a minute, but nodded. He had made the right choice. Looking down at the streets, he saw that there were police cars everywhere, and he knew they had got him. It was over. Jason hit the usual buttons and switches, and the Red Dragon began to transform and depart as well, and he teleported away.

* * *

"I can't believe you, you imbecile!!!" Lord Zedd was screaming in anger and rage, while pacing back and forth. "All that work...all that time...all those monsters!!!" 

"That took quite a deal of programming, I hope you realize," Finster added on, obviously upset that the battle and the plan had been all for nothing.

"They were too strong," Goldar said. "You should have given me more weaponry."

"More weaponry? MORE WEAPONRY!?" Zedd roared, and Goldar stepped back a few feet. "I gave you Cyclopsis! Cyclopsis! CYCLOPSIS!!! How much more weaponry could you want!?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Goldar went for the apologizing routine now.

"Get out of my sight! I hate you all!" Lord Zedd yelled, and Goldar slowly turned and left, with Scorpina meeting him at the door. With a sigh, Finster departed behind the two, and Lord Zedd was left alone on the balcony to think about the whole mess.

* * *

The six Rangers appeared in the Command Center, taking off their helmets to reveal six huge grins. 

"Congratulations, Rangers," Zordon said with a smile. "You have successfully stopped Zedd and David. I believe it is safe to say that the day has been saved."

"You made the right choice, Jason," Billy said, patting Jason on the back. The Red Ranger just nodded with a small smile.

"I'm _so_ glad this is all over!" Kimberly said, and the team all voiced their agreement.

"Rangers, you have come very far in these past weeks. You pulled together like I never imagined possible," Zordon said. "Using your combined teamwork, you were able to board the Dragonzord and force David out, without my guidance at all. Afterwards, you were able to destroy Cyclopsis once and for all. I have never been more proud of you."

"Thanks, Zordon," Tommy said, and the Rangers all nodded.

"Oh! Look, Rangers!" Alpha said, punching a button. They all turned to see the viewing globe activate. David was handcuffed and being put into a police car, screaming the whole time about how this wasn't fair. He had some white bandages wrapped around his chest where he had been slashed, obviously fixed up by the paramedics before being handcuffed.

"Serves him right," Trini said.

"Guess we find out soon if the mayor held true to his word," Billy said.

"Either way," Jason commented, watching the screen as the car drove off. "He's out of the picture."

"Won't that be an interesting court case, though?" Kimberly asked. "I wonder how that'll play out."

"We'll find out soon enough," Trini said with a smile. She was just so happy this whole mess was over with.

"Rangers," Zordon spoke once again. "Go now. Head back to Angel Grove and rest. You've earned it."

The Rangers all smiled while fully demorphing.

"I still owe you a hip hop kido lesson Billy!" Zack suddenly remembered, and the Blue Ranger groaned. He had hoped Zack would forget about that. "Let's go to the youth center and do this!"

"I gotta see this!" Kimberly said, getting excited.

"Well, I'm going too!" Tommy said with a laugh.

"Me too, this'll be awesome!" Jason added on, and Billy looked pleadingly to Trini.

"I'll be cheering for you," Trini said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Great. Just great," Billy said, rolling his eyes.

"I want to learn hip hop kido!" Alpha interjected, and the Rangers all looked at him. It was silent for a moment while Zack thought.

"Alright, everyone! Out of the middle!" Zack suddenly ordered. "I'm teaching Alpha and Billy my sacred martial art right here, right now!"

The other four Rangers went and stood on the other side of the consoles, watching as Zack began instructing Billy and Alpha in his personal combat style. They spent the next few hours inside the Command Center, with everyone just laughing and occasionally giving out a few pointers to the two students. Even Zordon pitched in some advice, but he was pretty much having fun just watching the scene as well. The eight of them were all enjoying their time together, it put them at ease after such a heavy battle. Besides, it was nice to know things were well on their way back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Still not done yet. One more chapter left!**


	26. Watching Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any movies and songs mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: This is it, the final chapter of The Green Nightmare. Another giant thanks to all who reviewed. So, here it is!  
**

* * *

"**We're here at Reefside's Ranger Dome for the California state championship game between the Angel Grove Tigers and the Stone Canyon Cougars," commentator Kirk Jones explained to the television audience.**

"**That's right, Kirk," Steve Tyler, the other commentator, said. "However, here at the end of the second quarter...it's not much of a game."**

"**Angel Grove is down 32 to nothing, already."**

"**This is the Tigers' first time in the entire history of their football team that they've had a winning season, so the fact that they're here at the state finals competing against the Cougars' dynasty is impressive."**

"**Well, everyone knows about the tragedy that happened between their previous game and this one. Star quarterback Jim Scott was killed in...suspicious circumstances, to say the least."**

"**It really is a shame. He was a great person and a great role model for this team, who seem to be falling apart without his leadership."**

"**The players are taking the field again after their timeout, so let's go back to the action."**

"Alright, alright. Who ordered the nachos?" Zack asked as he and Nick, the youngest Scott child, rejoined their group of seats in the stands.

"Right here!" Tommy said, raising his hand, and Zack passed him his food, taking his seat at the end of the row. Nick's seat was next to his, with Billy on Nick's other side. Kevin was next to Billy, with Tommy at the other end of the line. Jason had decided not to go to the game, he wasn't able to take it. Kim was down on the field with all the cheerleaders, and Trini was wandering the stadium since she wasn't really a football fan.

"Man, come on guys!" Zack yelled, watching their offense get stopped once again.

"This really is depressing," Billy said.

"Oh yea?" a voice came from behind them, and the five of them turned to see Skull sitting in the row of seats right behind them. "Keep watching. Because Bulkie's gonna get a home run."

"Skull, there's no home runs in...Bulk's a center, he doesn't..." Tommy was saying, unsure where to start.

"Leave it," Zack reminded him. Tommy shut up, remembering to just let Skull go with it.

"MOVE THE FREAKING BALL FORWARDS!!!" Nick suddenly screamed, leaping to his feet. The four older guys turned and stared at him for a minute while Kevin laughed at his little brother. Redirecting their attention to the game, they saw Angel Grove get tackled in the backfield once more.

"**And that's the end of the first half, everybody."**

"**The teams are heading into the locker rooms...let's see if the Tigers'll do any better in the second half."**

Kimberly dropped her arms to her side, letting out a sigh. Her and her cheerleaders had been trying to pump the crowd up all game, but it hadn't been working at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was up in his room watching Star Wars, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about everything possible. For starters, finals were next week. Sometime over Christmas break he would be learning if he was coming back to Angel Grove High for another semester, or if he would be packing up and moving to Switzerland. They sure were taking awhile with the application process. Anyway, he had decided to see if he could make it, but had only told Zack and Trini so far. He'd worry about telling the others if he actually made it in. 

Jason looked over to his dresser, which had a bullet sitting on it. His newest decoration. Billy had stepped on it last weekend while Zack was teaching him Hip Hop Kido. Apparently his powers had pushed it out of his body and healed the wound, trapping the bullet between his Red Ranger suit and himself. No one had even noticed it fall to the ground when he demorphed. He was going to hang onto it, as a reminder of this time if nothing else.

As for David, well, he was still awaiting trial. They had a lot of evidence on him, so none of the Rangers were worried about ever seeing him again. His dad was fighting the system with all he had, but he was busy with his own problems. See, all houses in Angel Grove have monster insurance. That is, if your house is destroyed by a monster, you're insured. The insurance company found a loophole in that one, though, seeing as the house wasn't destroyed by a monster, but instead by the Power Rangers. They didn't have Power Ranger insurance. Who the hell did? So the Whaleys were packing up and moving on. They were done with Angel Grove, and they'd probably have to accept leaving without their son.

There was a knock on his door, and Jason frowned. His mom and dad were on a date, his little brothers were at the game with everyone else. He was alone tonight. He paused the movie, looking to the door.

"Come in," he said a bit hesitantly, and the door opened to reveal Trini. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the game?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Aren't _you _supposed to be at the game?" Trini shot right back at him, and Jason rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this. I barely made it through school this week with everyone coming up to me, wanting to talk about it, wanting to know what happened," Jason said. "I just can't do it."

Trini nodded, and started walking around the room, looking around.

"Angel Grove's losing pretty bad," Trini finally said.

"I'm not really surprised," Jason said. He knew how much that team centered around his brother.

"You know..." Trini said. "If you had died that day..."

"What day?" Jason asked. As Power Rangers, you had to be a lot more specific than that about near death experiences.

"Let's say you got in the truck, he didn't," Trini said. "Just hypothetically speaking."

Jason's eyebrows shot up just a tiny bit.

"I really, truly believe that Jim would be the Red Ranger right now," Trini said, and Jason nodded. He got the message.

"That's different, Trini," Jason reminded her. "You're talking the fate of the world vs. football."

"Jim's world," Trini said, turning to look at the former leader of the team. "He wanted you to rejoin the team so badly. Come on, Jason. Not only will it help you put some things to rest, but it's something he's been working so hard at this season. You're not going to let it go to waste, are you?"

Jason slowly stood up, walking over to his closet. He opened it slowly and pulled out his jersey, looking at it with a weak smile. He was number 66, and right above that on the jersey it had his name: J.Scott. He then frowned and shook his head, tossing the jersey on his bed as he walked out the door of his room.

"Jason! Please!" Trini yelled after him, walking over and picking up the jersey. He used to be so proud of it. She turned her head when he walked back in the room, holding a different jersey.

"If he would wear my uniform, I should wear his," Jason said, holding up the jersey to reveal the number 8, but it still said J.Scott above it. It was Jim's old jersey.

A big smile came across Trini's face, and she neatly set Jason's back on the bed. "We better hurry. It's kind of a long drive."

* * *

"No, Zack, you're right. I agree," Billy said, nodding. "It shouldn't be called the Ranger Dome. Reefside doesn't have Rangers." 

"Could you imagine a team of Rangers operating out of Reefside?" Tommy asked with a laugh. "They would be so bad."

Zack was about to add on, but the teams were lining up for the kickoff return, so he focused back on the game.

"**We're starting the second half, let's see if the Tigers can put up any points on the board."**

"**I don't know, Kirk. The Cougars have this locked down pretty tight. It would take a miracle to turn this game around."**

"**Wait...Angel Grove's student section is going...crazy! What's happening?"**

Tommy turned his head as the opening guitar riff of "Crazy Train" started playing over the loudspeaker. When he saw the source of all the cheering, he joined in, followed by the rest of his group as well.

Jason was walking onto the field in full gear, minus his helmet, which he was still holding in his right hand. Next to him was Trini, with a giant smile on her face.

"Alright, big guy," Trini said as they both stopped.

"Thanks, Trini," Jason said, giving her a hug.

"Good luck!" she said, running back into the locker room area.

Jason, meanwhile, ran down the sidelines. As he was running, he made eye contact with Kimberly. A smile formed on her face as she put her hands on her hips and shifted her stance a little bit. Jason just gave her a salute as he ran.

"**Apparently it's number eight...Jim Scott."**

"**That can't be right, everyone knows about him passing away."**

"**Is this some sort of phantom? Will somebody please tell us what's happening?"**

Jason stopped next to Coach Howell, who instantly turned to look at him, looking a bit surprised.

"Grab the wrong jersey, boy?" the coach asked.

"Eight got you here, eight's gonna see it through. How we doing?" Jason responded in one breath, causing the coach to smile.

"We're getting creamed if you couldn't tell. Take over out there," the coach responded, and waved in the current QB, who looked quite relieved to be out of there. Jason jogged out onto the field, putting on his helmet when he stopped by the team.

"Look who made it," Ray dryly while Jason squeezed into the huddle between John and Ross.

"What's the deal here, guys? How's this defense?" Jason asked, knowing the play clock was ticking.

"They stop everything. On the ground and in the air. Nothing we can do," Nate said, shaking his head.

"Alright, Shane," Jason said, looking over to the halfback. "Let's try running it up the right side, sound good?"

"Worth a try," Shane responded, though he sounded unconvinced. The huddle broke up, and the players all lined up in their spots.

"**Apparently this new player is former quarterback and older brother of Jim Scott, Jason Scott."**

"**Well, let's see if he can help the team at all."**

The ball was snapped into Jason's hands, and he bolted around the right side of the line. The defense saw it coming, and swarmed right at him.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Shane yelled, trying to call off the play.

Jason didn't hear him, and figured that side was still open, so he quickly tossed the ball back to Shane. When he turned, he saw that he had lateraled it straight to a defender. The guy didn't catch it, though, instead it bounced off his helmet, and popped high into the air.

Both teams were going nuts, pushing and shoving. Players were jumping up and down, tipping the ball back into the air every time it came back down. Finally, it took another weird hop, and fell into the hands of an unsuspecting player.

Into the hands of Bulk.

"...Holy shit!!!" Bulk yelled, standing there and just staring at the ball.

"GO BULK!!!" Jason yelled from the back of the crowd.

"RUN! RUN!!!" Nate screamed.

Bulk looked up to see the entire defense charging right at him. Wide eyed, the center took off down the field as fast as his legs would carry him.

"**Unbelievable!!! Number 76, Farkas Bulkmeier, takes it down the field! He could go all the way!!!"**

The defense was right behind Bulk, but it was too late. He was long gone. As he ran into the end zone the rest of the team, right behind him as well, already had their hands up to signal the touchdown. The crowd went absolutely insane.

"You called it, Skull!!! You called it!!!" Zack yelled, pulling Skull into a huge hug.

"Way to go, guys! Keep it up!" Tommy yelled as loud as he could.

"Come on, Angel Grove!!!" Kimberly screamed from the sidelines, and this time the crowd responded.

"**Well, Steve...we just may yet have a football game."**

Trini still had that giant smile on her face when she stepped up next to the boys again. No one here was sitting down anymore, so she didn't really plan on doing so either. Zack was the first one to notice her return.

"Hey, where you been!?" he asked.

Trini listened for a second, and BTO's "Takin' Care of Business" was playing over the loudspeakers. That was a good way to put it. "Taking care of business."

She gave him a wink, and he glanced back down to the field. He laughed and nodded in understanding.

* * *

"**For those of you just now joining us...it's been quite a game."**

"**After one of the strangest touchdowns I've ever seen in the first play of the half...Angel Grove's team has been on fire."**

"**Quarterback Jason Scott has thrown completion after completion, and the defense has in turn pulled itself together. The score of this game is looking to be 32 to 28."**

"**That's right, but with thirty seconds left in the fourth quarter, and the Tigers all the way down on their own 20 yard line...it was a good effort."**

"**They have time for two plays tops, but Scott and his receivers haven't been able to hook up at large distances."**

"**That's right, they've been all about the short game all night. If they want take this comeback all the way, though, they'll have to get a lot of yards in a short time."**

"Alright. We're going all the way on this one, guys," Jason said in the huddle, and the team silently nodded. "Who wants the ball? Who wants to go into the end zone with this one!?"

The crowd was silent for a second, and Jason felt the frustration burning inside him. The clock was ticking.

"I'll go," Nate finally volunteered, and Jason nodded.

"Alright, everyone. Let's do this!" the temporary QB yelled, and the team let out a loud cheer behind taking their place on the line. Jason stepped up behind Bulk, taking a deep breath. Jim was watching, he couldn't let him down. "Set...HUT!"

Bulk snapped the ball back to Jason, and he instantly stepped back, watching the defenders closely, and watching for Nate, or possibly any other receiver, to get open. Then he saw it, the gap. With a deep breath, Jason threw the ball forwards with all the power he had.

The football spiraled through the air, and into the arms of Nate. The wide receiver wasted no time bolting down the field. He stiff-armed one defender, and that was all he needed. Nate stepped into the end zone, beside himself in excitement. The whole team and the fans were going absolutely insane screaming and cheering. Nate spiked the football into the student section with a victorious yell.

"**TOUCHDOWN!!! Touchdown for the Angel Grove Tigers!!! Amazing!!!"**

"**Wait...wait, look. There's a flag on the play. It might be midnight a little too early in this Cinderella story."**

Jason wasn't cheering. He was looking at the yellow penalty flag, which he had seen the referee throw onto the field right after he had thrown the ball. He clenched his fists as the referee picked up the flag and made the hand motions while declaring the penalty.

"Holding. Number 84 on the offense. Five yard penalty, repeat second down."

The crowd instantly went into a fit of booing. The players were clearly enraged, and most of them had taken to insulting the refs right in their faces. Jason, meanwhile, was signaling desperately for a timeout, which one referee acknowledged. The players all regrouped on the sideline, around Coach Howell.

"**With time for just one more play...Angel Grove has to get a touchdown from their own fifteen."**

"**I've already said this game was over a few times and had to eat my words, though. I think I'll just shut up and see if they can pull out another big play."**

"Sorry, everyone," Ray quietly said. He felt absolutely horrible about screwing that one up.

"Don't worry. It's fine. Let's focus," Jason reminded him, and he nodded.

"We've got to go to the air again," Shane said.

"They're expecting the pass...but then, who wouldn't?" Coach Howell said. "That's what we'll have to do. Everyone just take off into the end zone and Jason...good God, Jason just hit an open man again."

"You got it, coach," Jason said. The team started heading back onto the field.

"Jim would have some inspirational speech by now," Andy, one of the receivers, said.

"I'm not Jim!" Jason reminded them, and they quieted down. Jason sighed. Big mistake. He quickly called a huddle before they lined up. "Alright. Jim's not here. But he's watching us. He's watching us and he's counting on us to finish what he started. So come on, everyone! Let's do this for Jimbo!"

"Jimbo!" the whole team repeated, breaking the huddle and lining back up.

Jason took another deep breath as he looked down the line, then at the defense. "Set...HUT!"

Bulk snapped him the ball, and went straight to blocking. Jason stepped back, and as soon as he looked around he saw the trouble. The defense was spread out, everyone was covered. A linebacker was coming right at his side...he saw him. Act fast...act fast. No one was open. No one was remotely near open. Throwing the ball would be suicide. The guy was getting closer, and Jason realized he didn't have a choice.

He tucked the ball under his arm, and bolted down the field.

"**JASON SCOTT HOLDS ONTO IT!!!"**

"**HE'S TAKING OFF DOWN THE FIELD!!!"**

The defense was turning around, and all focusing straight on him. He weaved through two defenders, and stiff armed another. After that, the field was clear. He bolted towards the end zone with all the energy he had.

Jason barely saw it. One of the defenders was moving in, fast. He kept running with all he had, closing in on the end zone. His only hope was to get there first. He kept going...but it was too late. The defender hit him hard in the side, not managing to get a grip on him. As a result, Jason was lifted into the air, and after a fast somersault, he slammed down hard to the grass.

Right in the end zone.

"**TOUCHDOWN!!!! TOUCHDOWN ANGEL GROVE!!!!!!"**

"**They take it in once again!!!!"**

"**This is unbelievable!!!"**

**"Ladies and gentlemen...Angel Grove, the state champions!!!"  
**

Completely ignoring the announcement to stay off the field, Angel Grove's students swarmed onto it, right behind the rest of the team. Jason slowly got his feet, looking around with a dumbfounded look on his face. Was it really over? Had they won?

His thoughts were confirmed when Bulk slammed into him, giving him a huge hug that lifted him right off the ground. The rest of the football team was instantly around them, causing a gigantic group hug. After a few minutes of screaming and yelling in celebration, Jason was finally set down.

Kimberly ran straight into the crowd as it cleared, seeing Jason right there in the middle. Jason turned and saw her. He took off his helmet before he held out his arms, catching her as she leaped into them and spinning her around in the air.

"You did it!!!" Kim screamed as he brought her down, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"We did it," Jason said with a laugh, hugging her just as tightly. He looked over to see Tommy, Zack, and Billy running right at them. Trini wasn't far behind, but she was holding the two little boys' hands, so it was slowing her up a little bit.

Jason set Kimberly down, only to have the other three males of the power team slam into him for another hug. Bulk and Skull, meanwhile, were jumping around celebrating, and the four of them backed into them. The two bullies instantly joined in the group hug, and the two girls just sat there laughing.

Finally, that group hug separated as well, and Jason gave each of his little brothers the biggest hugs he could give them. He stood up, looking at his friends with a huge smile while listening to Van Halen's "Dreams" that was playing over the loudspeakers now. He still couldn't believe it...but Trini was right. He felt a whole lot better, now.

Yea, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all, folks! The Green Nightmare is complete. Again, a SUPER HUGE thanks to every single person who reviewed this story...you kept it going. I had a blast writing it, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much. I'll probably be taking a break from writing before I work on my other story, but it'll be coming along soon. Whew! Thanks again for the support everyone, and I'll c ya later!**

**Edited A/N: Reviewer Shaneypooh was so kind as to notice a huge mistake I made. It's a skill he has. I had the score at 35 - 28 when Jason ran it in. Assuming that happened and they made the extra point, that would be a tie game and there'd be overtime. However, it was a typo and I meant for Stone Canyon to still be at 32. Error fixed.  
**


End file.
